Meant For Him
by Egyptian Kiss
Summary: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized- Full Sum Inside.
1. Chapter One

**Meant for Him**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

**Chapter One**

It had to be the smell; it was the singularly most disquieting thing that Liz was aware of as she walked down the narrow dank alleyway leading to Amada's lower east side apartment complex. Since her arrival in New York a few short weeks before, Liz had come to the conclusion that her life would be irrevocably altered from her experiences in Roswell, New Mexico.

When she had seen Tess and Max kissing at Prom, she hadn't  
been sure how she had felt, she hadn't been positive she could breathe through the hysteria her views and feelings had compressed inside her. Sean, Maria's cousin, had suggested she take a break from her life, disappear for a while and let her heart and mind fall back into sync before they start a relationship, something she had almost jumped into with the desperation of needing normalcy back in her life.

That same week, three days later, Liz had faced her father and asked him if she could go visit her godmother in New York, where she was currently residing. Jeff had agreed readily, despite the meager protests of his wife, Nancy. It had been hard to tell Maria and Alex she was leaving, even harder to actually do it, but the moment she stepped out of the terminal and into New York, she had felt freed from all the alien ruckus that had ruled her life for so long.

Max had found out she had left last week, only two weeks into her stay, and called her at Amada's place, begging her to come back, explaining to her how vulnerable he had been and that he and Tess weren't together, that he wanted to start over with Liz. It had been hard, but Liz had gulped down a few well placed breaths of air and told him to let her go, to move on because it was quite apparent to her that they could no longer be together; she had spoken clearly and decisively, hoping that the tears leaking from her eyes would not be heard in her voice, and obviously they hadn't because Max's tone became harsh and commanding, ordering her to return or forever be outcast among them; and she had said goodbye with a finality that rang across the blue paisley walls of her godmother's guest room long after the conversation had ended. Sean had been right, getting away was liberating, freeing, and for the first time since that fateful day back in the Crashdown when Max had healed her, Liz felt like Liz once more.

A loud clatter could be heard several floors up from Liz's spot at the end of the alley as she waited to cross the street, and an arguing couple stood shouting on the corner not far from Liz. She shook her head as the scent of New York filled her up and an odd sensation pulled at her causing her to peer more closely at her surroundings, at the two Puerto Rican girls making their way down the city block, arms looped, walk in sync, at the vendor selling some shaved ice to a little girl and her mother, both of whom stood under the large colorful umbrella that was keeping the already sinking sun off them, at the group of young kids playing around with a basketball in the middle of the street, and finally she saw what had been pulling at her; Ava.

Tess's dupe stood in her gutter rat clothes, the same Liz remembered seeing back when she and the other set of royals came to Roswell on alien business. The purple, blonde, and black hair was longer, pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, the lip piercing was gone, and thought the clothes screamed hoodlum, Liz knew she was the same girl who had laughed when they hugged goodbye, the same girl who'd called her cornball.

In addition to the shock coursing through her veins, Liz was surprisingly excited at seeing Ava again. Even though the petite young woman shared the same face as Tess, Liz's least favorite person in the world; she was nothing like her and Liz found herself endeared toward the tiny alien.

Ava snapped out her reverie first and crossed the distance between them, stunning Liz as she pulled her into a full clenching hug. "How you doing, Cornball?" Liz pulled away glancing over the girl again, noticing the subtle changes in her outward demeanor.

"I'm good, shocked, but good. What are you doing here? I thought you were headed to California?"

"I could ask you the same. Small town girl in the city? Nah, I'm just as shocked as you are. You here with somebody? Max up to some shit in this place? Can't imagine him letting you come here by yourself."

"Me and Max aren't together, actually. I'm here visiting my godmother, Amada Jones, she lives across the street. Why don't you come up and we can talk?" Liz started walking without waiting for a reply, assuming Ava would follow, and she wasn't disappointed when she opened the door to the building with a key and Ava sauntered in behind her.

"I went to Cali for a while, but that shit gets old quick. New York will always be my home. Some stuff happen though, I think maybe you should know." Liz nodded, she led the way to the third floor and turned left toward the next flight of stairs where she opened the closest door.

Inside wood floors shined, red walls set warmth to the place, and a long partisan runner led toward the living room, but on the way Liz stopped at an open archway leading into a small 8' by 9' kitchen; Liz opened a medium sized white fridge that was inset to line up with a long counter that wrapped in an L shape around the right side of the room to the front, and grabbed two bottle of water and a bowl of Puerto Rican rice. She moved to a draw on the left of the fridge and drew out two silver forks.

"We can have something to eat and chat in the living room, my godmother doesn't get off until nine so we have a few hours."

"Cool. I'm hungry, too. This city leaves you with little energy by the end of the day you know?" Again Liz nodded, then stepped back onto the runner and led the way into the homey furnished living room. A large soft black couch sat on the far right wall, a vinyl overstuffed armchair next to it, and a polished oak end table sat to the left of the opposite side. A glass and mahogany coffee table was sitting on another rug, similar to that of the runner. A flower-filled vase sat in the center of the table and an array of housekeeping and cosmopolitan magazines lay across the top.

Ava noticed a massive entertainment system up against the wall to the left as they walked in to the room, it sat opposite the couch. TV, satellite, play station, X-box 360, a VCR/DVD player, and stereo were all tastefully spread out in various places in the entertainment system. Ava whistled softly, awed by the finery around her, "Damn, Liz why's your godmother living in this neighborhood when she can afford all this?"

"She grew up on the lower east side, her and her mom and three sisters were raised here, and even though she graduated at Berkley with my mom, she says that you can't forget your roots, that sometimes even when you leave home you have to go back, that's how you know where you belong, where you decide to live for the rest of your life tells you if home was where you started out, or if home is something bigger; that if you live somewhere other than where you were born for the rest of your life, then you were meant for bigger and better things. I don't know where she picked that up, but I think it's nice." Liz shrugged then collapsed gracefully onto the black couch, popping off the lid of the water bottle, sticking a fork in the bowl of rice and commencing to snack.

"I like it, too. I can relate ya know? I mean, Cali wasn't for me. New York is the place to be." Liz giggled a little at the unconscious rhyme and nodded in comprehension of what the girl was saying.

"I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here, huh?" Ava grabbed a fork and mumbled a 'yeah' through a mouthful of rich Puerto Rican flavors and spice. Liz began telling her about everything that happened after Ava left, and without any real prompting from the small punk, Liz told her about Max, the future one, about everything crazy that had taken place, about the painful scene set up for the real Max, about the regret Liz felt, the guilt, about the end of the world, and then she reiterated about Max and Tess and prom and finally snapping.  
"So when he told me on the phone that if I didn't come back I was out, I guess I couldn't to it anymore, you know? I couldn't make myself got through that pain again, not after everything I did for them, not after I broke my own heart for him. So I don't think I'm going back. I graduated already; I took some online courses just so I could have the extra humph for when I would graduate with my class, but when I was leaving I guess part of me knew it was for good, so I cashed in on my credits and without telling my parents I got my diploma and here I am. Harvard isn't my dream anymore, I don't know what I want to do. Even though the pain is ebbed a little, I can't make myself go back, not when I have nothing to go back to." Liz was whispering now, her voice was low and soft, and her doe brown eyes glistened with unshed tears, her hands, now neatly folded in her lap were shaking minutely and a quiver was running up and down her body, racking her with silent sobs.

"You are a strong person, Liz. I don't think I could do the shit you did, not even for a whole planet. I know one thing though, you's can't go right now, maybe in the future, but you can't do that to yourself again, it'll break you, Liz." Ava hugged her and Liz gasped a little as she choked down sobs, not making any sound even when Ava told her she could cry, to let it out. Not one tear left her and slowly Liz extracted herself, composed and calm once more, as she set herself to the task of cleaning up after them.

"I have got something else I need to tell you, Liz. Remember how I told you and the others Zan died?" Confusion started to mar Liz's face as she wondered where she was going with this line of conversation.

"Yes, Lonnie and Rath killed him with a truck, pushed him in the street and held him there."

"I thought that too, but Zan ain't dead. He came to me, when I came back, he was hurt real bad, but somehow he survived. Rath and Lonnie, they didn't stay around long enough to make sure he was dead, and they pulled me along so I thought he was done too, but he survived. Some alien, Larek or some shit, saved him, and healed him up enough to survive, apparently healing isn't his strong suit, so Zan was hauled up in bed in some hole in the wall apartment for months, till I got here."

"My God." Liz gasped softly, and then she remembered something, a feeling she had had a few weeks ago when she had come here, as if Max was with her, but he couldn't be. The feeling only lasted a couple blocks away from Amada's workplace one afternoon when Liz was driving to see her godmother for a lunch date.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I felt the same way when I saw him. I don't heal so I couldn't do him any good, and he's still too weak to do a damn thing about his wounds. But I got him back." Ava smiled at that and her posture relaxed a little with the thought.

"He's your family. I hope he'll be alright. But what about Lonnie and Rath, do you know what happened to them?" Ava shook her head.

"I ain't worried about them. They don't have a reason to come back, the summit is over, and the granilith is with your Zan." Liz nodded her head and jumped a little when the miniature grandfather clock in the next room chimed nine times. "Maybe I best get going? Your godmother will be home soon, I need to go take care of Zan." Ava got up to leave and Liz followed her to the door. "Bye Cornball." They hugged and laughed a little.

"Come back tomorrow, Ava. I need a friend in this city. We'll hang out, do something." Ava nodded and held her fist out to Liz, who with a small shy smile, bumped her fist and chuckled when Ava made a face at her lack of knowledge on how to do it.

"Night Liz."

"Night."

Liz closed the door behind Ava and headed toward the living room. She passed by the end table and down the hall beside it. Two doors to her left, Liz stopped and entered the guest room, which had become her second home. The blue paisley walls were now familiar and homey and her faint vanilla body spray permeated the air. A small oak wood vanity sat against the wall near the door, an array of lipsticks, shadows, foundations, body sprays, make up brushes, glitters, and body lotions covered the gleaming surface and a large matching wood framed mirror backed it. The bed lay against the corner of the far wall and a window was positioned next to the queen-sized structure, the window seat full of lacey white and pale blue throw pillows.

Liz made her way to her laptop, seated on a rickety old stained wood table that had numerous gouges in the top and sat in the contrasting new gray cushioned-backed chair. She started to type an email to Maria, then one to Alex, and then decided to call her dad to see how he and her mom were doing.  
Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello, Parker residence." It was her mom's soft lilting voice that sounded clearly through the phone.

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"Oh Liz, dear, hello. I'm fine, so is your father. How are you, Honey? Are you enjoying your stay with your godmother? Is Amada around?"

"No she's at work. I'm fine. Amada's fine. And yes I am enjoying my stay."

"Well that's good. We miss you so much dear, and so do your friends. Maria is so lost without you, and Alex, well Alex is in Sweden, but I assume he misses you, too. We'll be so glad to have you back next week." Liz sighed, then sucked in a breath as she prepared to tell her mother she wasn't going to be home next week.

"About that mom. I'm not coming home next week. I've decided to stay with Amada a little longer. She told me when I got here that I could stay as long as I like, and even though we said I'd come back in a month, I don't think I'm quite ready to be back." Liz held her breath as she heard her father in the background getting on the extension.

"What do you mean you're not coming back. Graduation is next weekend and you and your friends will be going to a camp out in Frasier woods. It's all planned." Her father said it without a temper but Liz sensed it was near the surface.

Liz sucked in another deep breath, let it out, and then continued, "I just don't think I'm ready to be back, and I wouldn't be attending graduation anyway. I've already gotten my diploma."

"WHAT?" Liz could hear her mother jump at the sound of her father's yell.

"I got it from Mr. Hooper before I left for New York and I still made valedictorian so I have the prestige of the title and all the credits, but I won't be attending graduation." Liz tried to say this calmly and rationally hoping against hope her father would see reason.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US ELIZABETH! EVERY PARENT DESERVES TO SEE THEIR CHILD GRADUATE! YOU ARE NOT STAYING THERE ANY LONGER THAN YOU PLANNED. YOU WILL BE BACK HERE NEXT WEEK!" Liz felt rage building in her. How dare they assume that they have any rights to her life at all. She turned eighteen two months ago, and there was no way in hell anyone else was going to screw with her life. She had let the pod squad do that for far too long, and she was not going to let it happen again.

"I am not coming home, DAD. I am not ready to come home, DAD! I will do what I think is really best for ME, DAD! So stop bossing me around. I have a diploma, I am valedictorian of my class, and I am eighteen years old, DAD! So I'm staying here for as long as I need, DAD. Goodnight." Liz slammed down the phone and the lights in her room blew out with a loud smashing sound and Liz felt an explosion inside of her.

The sound of keys jingled in the front door lock and Liz bolted out of her bed, stepping on a piece of shattered glass. "SHIT!" Liz covered her mouth with her hand and sat back down on the chair, removing the chuck of glass and hissing as it slid out, red blood already dotting the floor.

"I'm home. Are you here, Liz?" Amada's voice filtered through the apartment and into Liz's room.

"I'm home. Could you come here, please?" Liz called back.

Footsteps were heard and then Amada stepped into the room, gasping at the sight of Liz's bleeding foot as the hall light flooded the room. "Liz what happened? Are you alright?" Amada's expensive black pumps crunched across the floor as she walked toward Liz.

"I'm fine. The lights did some weird power thing and then the bulbs shattered; I just stepped on some glass." Amada nodded her head, not saying anything about how strange it was for the bulbs to burst into pieces.

"With the night light, desk lamp, vanity mirror light bulbs lining the top, ceiling fan light, and bedside lamp, it's safe to say your room would be dangerous with all the shattering bulbs. I'll get the first aid kit, then the broom and dust pan. I have a 24 pack of light bulbs in the linen closet." Amada rushed out of the room, her tall figure and long hair zipping past the glass shards, stepping on a hand full as she left.

"What a day." Liz mumbled to herself and held the bottom of her gray NYU sweatshirt to the sole of her foot, it was one of the many New York paraphernalia she had collected in the past three weeks. Blood soaked through the cottony material and Liz sighed deeply once more.  
Amada returned a few moments later, first aid kit, broom and dust pan in hand. Clicking open the box Amada poured a small amount of peroxide on Liz's foot and bandaged it, then the two set about cleaning the mess, once Liz had put on some footwear. Half hour later the room was clean and the light bulbs were all replaced.

"Well I'm tired, long day butting heads with Dave and George over the Marlette girl's court case. I think I'm going to have some tea and go to bed. Night." Amada was a high priced attorney at the law office of Chaplin and Chaplin and had been for a long time. Liz whispered goodnight and smiled as her brown eyes were reflected in the deep green pools gazing back at her. Amada kissed her on the cheek and smiled as she walked away, undoing the buttons of her white work blouse and pulling off the clip that held some of her waist length hair back.

Climbing into bed Liz decided to tell her godmother tomorrow that she'd be staying longer than expected, and then lay puzzling over what had happened earlier with the lights. She'd felt a surge of anger, then she'd had this painful feeling that felt too strong, and when she'd hung up the phone it had seemed to be sapped from her and the lights blew. God even when things were normal they were weird.

The following morning, Liz woke to the sound of buzzing. Someone was buzzing the apartment to get into the building. Ambling out into the living room, Liz pressed the button on the wall near the hallway leading out, and asked who it was.

"It's Ava. Going to let me up?" Liz buzzed her in and grabbed the note posted to the fridge reading the neat scrawled writing of her godmother,

'Liz, had to go to work early. Dick called with an emergency. See you this afternoon. Love, Amada."

A knock at the door had Liz turning to open it, and Ava walked in wearing a different, yet equally street urchin look. Black cargo pants with lots of pockets and small tears hung loose on her hips and a black long sleeve shirt that reached just below her breasts clung tightly to her, leaving little to the imagination. A swirling whirlwind tattoo surrounded her belly button, it was pierced and the silver bar stuck through it off set the piercing in the eyebrow.

"You ready yet?"

"No, I just woke up. I'll go get changed." Liz ambled into her room, leaving Ava to sit on the couch and flip through the channels. A quick shower later, Liz was sorting through her drawers. She pulled out some red lace underwear set, pulled on a pair of black silk short shorts and green tube top made of a soft material. She pulled on a miniature matching green sweater, it covered most of Liz's arms but barely stretched across her shoulder blades and around her breasts.  
Ava shouted if she was ready yet, and Liz called back in a minute as she applied a light coding of deep green shadow, soft brown liner, golden foundation, and a touch of gloss. Pulling on a pair of green pumps to match, Liz grabbed her black handbag and headed out. She liked to get dressed up before hitting the streets during the day, it made her feel more confident among people who were harsh and critical.

"Wow, you look great, Cornball. Don't get to wear that all that often in Roswell, huh?" Ava whistled and laughed when Liz blushed, and then they headed out. On the busy streets it was easy to get pushed about and turned around, but Ava went with it and Liz stuck close. They visited the sights, the Empire state building, Time Square, Wall Street, even caught a glimpse of the statue of Liberty as they took a ferry ride. At around two they stopped at vendor near the subway and ate some hot dogs.

"I love it here. It so full of life and freedom. I'm glad I came." Liz smiled broadly, lifting her face to the muggy air and hot sun, breathing in the scent of New York, and when she looked back at Ava the girl was looking down the block at something. "Are you okay, Ava?" Ava snapped back to the present and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Zan. I should go check on him. Would you come with?" Liz hesitated, she had come to New York to get away from alienness, not embrace it, but Ava was her friend and if she was worried then she was going to be there for her, besides if she was hurt she'd want someone there for her.

"Sure." So the two took the subway and ended up near Amada's workplace, Chaplin and Chaplin. They wended their way three blocks over and Liz followed Ava to a tall dilapidated apartment complex that didn't look fit to live in.

"It ain't much, but it's home." Ava unlocked the door and they walked down two halls before stopping at a ground level apartment, which she let them into. "Zan? You alright?"

They heard a grunt and Liz followed Ava as they passed through the cracked walled hallway and into a small living room with ripped up furniture and one low glass coffee table. Zan lay sprawled out on the couch, bandages around his waist and lower legs. He didn't acknowledge them, but Ava knew he was aware that they were there.

"Zan? You alright? This is Liz. I mentioned her." Zan grunted again, then rolled over, which seemed to take quite a bit out of him. He looked her up and down and Liz noticed the remarkable likeness he had to Max. His hair was longish and slightly curled, brown, he had an eyebrow pierced, and a V shaped tattoo on his chest. His ears were pierced several times, and he looked more built than Max was.

"What she doing here, Aves?" Ava said she had been worried and that Liz had been with her so they had both come.

"I can feel her power, Aves. She's dangerous." It was a statement that had Liz reeling, and she stepped back, not willing to examine that statement.

"She ain't a threat. She's my friend. Your dupe changed her."

Liz cleared her suddenly dry throat and shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not changed, Ava. That thing was a fluke, it had to be. I haven't seen anything since then, and I think it might have been Isabel, she has powers, not me." Zan gave Liz a lancing look, and Ava shook her head incredulously.

"Isabel is only 50/50 powerful. She couldn't have projected herself that far, or been able to warn Max. You did that." Liz continued to shake her head in denial and stepped back again.

"No. Besides I'm human, born and raised."

"When he healed you he changed that."

"I'm human, even if he changed me wouldn't I just be 50/50 too?"

"No, because he used his powers, something only his alien half can tap into, and because it was that half that touched you, it brought you back to life, and made you just like it, but full, got me?" This time it was Zan that spoke and his voice was stronger, more in charge.

"I'm human." Liz spoke again in denial, then as if her body was being pulled forward, Liz slid through the room and landed at Zan's side, she put her hands out in front of her, bracing them on his chest to halt the movement, and then she felt it. That odd out of place surge of emotion, it pulled forward like the night before, but this time her hands started to glow, and the bandages on Zan's body did also. Liz stared incredulously as they disintegrated and the ugly gashes and wounds started to heal.  
Ava watched on in disbelief and Liz's eyes turned large as saucers as flashes assaulted her in rapid succession.

Zan breaking out of the pods*

Zan helping Lonnie, Rath, and Ava from their pods*

Killing a stranger who had cut Rath in an alley as a seven year old*

Running from the cops as they chased him and Ava*

Zan healing Ava when she fell from a stairwell breaking her arm*

Zan being pushed in front of the truck and it hitting him*

Larek pulling him back from death and putting him in the apartment*

Zan seeing Liz for the first time*

The visions stopped and Liz pulled back gasping and tired. Ava pulled her up and held her as Liz sucked in air, coughing and sputtering as she tried to contain her shaking. When she was steadier, Liz pulled back and realized that Zan was standing, pulling on a t-shirt, his wounds completely healed.

"What the fuck was that?" Liz didn't flinch when she heard herself curse, but tasted the oddity of how it felt on her tongue.

"I needed help healing and you could help." Zan shrugged indifferently and that only caused Liz to get more upset, and angry, without thinking she pulled back her hand and SMACK! She hit him across the face, shaking with the visible effort of holding off.

Zan reached out grabbed her hand gave her a hard look then kissed her palm. "That hurt." Liz was shocked and she could feel Ava tense beside her. "Don't do that again, angel." He let go of her hand and walked out, heading for the apartment door, ready to leave. Ava didn't try to stop him, and Liz was still stupefied by his actions, so the two stood there for several moments, then turned to leave, she couldn't be there right now. She had to get away. Ava stayed her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and after a mental debate on how safe it was to go out on her own, Liz sighed and took a seat on the now vacant couch.

A/N: So what do you think? Let me know. Egyptian_Kiss!


	2. Chapter Two

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

**Chapter Two**

Zan wandered the streets in usual fashion, stopping on occasion to bounce on the balls of his feet, stretching the taut muscles that had seen little use in the passed few months. He couldn't wait to be free of that apartment; it had confined him for far too long.

Ava had been great about caring for him, even though he had been distrustful the first few weeks, believing her to be a traitor like Lonnie and Rath, both of whom dared not show their faces. She had worn down his weariness bit by steady bit, allowing him time to heal, and mending the torn musculature that her skills and power would allow.

Ava had told him stories of Antar and their past, the way he had ruled with a loyal, unyielding firmness that, though fast in its haste and passion, brought Antar high in power. Even as his muscles ached, his bones jarred, and limbs contorted; Zan had been comforted by the tales of his past and home.

She had asked if he wanted to go back, because that was how it sounded when he voiced his enjoyment in the fond memories, and if so, why did he not attend the summit?

Zan had puzzled over that, and said, "Yeah, Aves, I want to go back, but have you ever felt like your forgetting something you can't go on without? I have got the feeling my destiny ain't this place, or even you and the others, because whatever my destiny is, I ain't found it yet." She had nodded pretending to understand, but she couldn't; she didn't know what he felt, how he saw this world, and the one they were bound for someday.

Ava had continued to tell him stories, even though her annoyance about his slow progress in healing was apparent. Then yesterday she'd come back different, happier, very un-Ava like and she hadn't fussed over him; she had barely paid him any mind, and went about cleaning up the place like they were having company.

Eventually Zan had become consumed by curiosity and made the effort to move, a greatly displaceable pain, and asked what the fuck she was about. Briefly, Aves had sat down, fed him some food, and gave him water; she recounted her trip with the traitors to Roswell, New Mexico, and Liz Parker, the small town cornball with a naïve sweetness that had stuck with Ava through the past several months.

When Zan listened he picked up on how much Ava wasn't saying; like the fact that Max, his "better" self, had treated Liz the coldest among the others; he even realized Liz must have a few secrets of her own, despite the fact that Ava only spoke of how the others reacted in Liz's presence.

Running through the events of the day, Zan acknowledged the part of himself that told him he shouldn't have used Liz and that she would probably have helped had he only asked, but Zan wasn't akin to asking for what he needed or wanted for that matter, he merely took, then moved on.

The moment she and Ava had walked into the apartment, even before Ava had shouted her welcome, he had felt her. The girl was packing some serious power, power that even he did not possess. Despite what Ava had told him of her, Zan had been clouded by a small minute amount of fear, which he overcame when he forced her to him, caused her to heal him. In the seconds it took for the miniature powerhouse to mend him, Zan had seen all there was to see about Elizabeth Claudia Parker, and he had been so disconcerted that even answering her was autopilot; he'd been brought back to manual when she had smacked him.

Her inner-beauty was captivating, and when he stared at her he realized it matched the outer. He felt really cornball about stopping her from slapping him only to kiss her hand, it had been spontaneous and completely titillating, but Zan wished he hadn't done it in front of Ava, who still seemed to hold onto the hope they might become more than they already were.

Ava knew Zan only considered her his little sister, but in public she acted jealous, and Zan tried to be cool about it, hooking up on the side, it had always been that way; she knew he fucked when she wasn't there to watch, but respected him for being considerate in her presence. He did it that way out of respect for her, and because of who she had been to him in the past, on Antar, where they had ruled side by side.

Zan picked up a wrapper that had blown across his foot and,  
glimpsing around to check for witnesses, he ran his hand over it, changing it into a twenty and headed for Johnny's pizza parlor three blocks over to the left and one up.

When he entered, Zan went to the counter and ordered an extra large pie with extra sauce, pepperoni, sausage, peppers, and onions. The fat balding man who came to the front with his order twenty minutes later let out a shout, his blue eyes running over Zan in surprised delight.

"Zan, you're back! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long, long time." The man came around the counter and hugged Zan who winced only slightly.

"I've been on vacation. Got laid up at my place after an accident. Thought it 'bout time I got my lazy ass up to see you." The two laughed and Johnny, the owner, told him the pizza was free of charge and had Josephine, his daughter, give back the twelve bucks Zan had paid.

Zan didn't like many people, but Johnny Parsolano was one of them. He had given Zan a job once, in spite of how he looked, and didn't shun him when Zan quit a month and half later. The two had stayed close and Zan usually got free pizza when he visited, though not if Josephine was working the register; they had had a thing for a few days, but Zan hadn't seen it lasting and when he broke it off, she hadn't been all too happy.

The conversation lasted a good ten minutes before Zan claimed he had to get back to Ava, that they had company. Johnny told him if he needed a job the offer stood, but with a look to Josephine, who was glaring daggers at his back, Zan declined and took off.

When Zan arrived back at the apartment, he was surprised to see that Liz was still there. She and Ava were cleaning up, Liz instructing Ava on what color to paint the walls and what the appropriate pattern for the couch and chairs should be. The place was looking better with deep forest green walls, rich gold fabric furniture, and fixed up wood for the table. It appeared to be some design from a housekeeping magazine.

"I got dinner." Zan tossed the pizza, intending for it to land on the table, but Liz intercepted and caught it before it could land.

"This greasy bottomed box will ruin the table." She didn't look directly at him, but Zan caught the comment.

"Where we put it then?"

"We went out and bought stuff while you were gone." Ava interrupted, and Zan felt like a kid being scolded, but remembering his earlier musing on his mistaken kiss, Zan ignored his harsh temper. Another table was on the other side of the apartment, and a round wooden lazy Susan sat in the center. Liz put the box on it, explaining it was polished so that it was protected from liquids, then she pulled out one of the four chairs surrounding the rectangular table.

Ava followed suit, but first grabbed some plastic cups and plates that she and Liz had apparently purchased. When she took a seat in a side chair next to Liz, Zan decided to sit opposite Liz.

Flipping open the box, Zan pulled out an oozing piece of pizza, and started to eat, but stopped knowing something was missing, and when he looked up Liz was holding a bottle of Tabasco sauce out to him. He remembered a flash he'd received of her in a restaurant wearing a ridiculously sexy alien costume giving his dupe a bottle of the same sauce.

"Thanks." She shrugged and he could sense she was uncomfortable having him around. He read it in every line of her body; Ava seemed to notice too as she attempted to draw Liz into conversation.

"So we're going to have to do something about that cornball look you have going on. You're looking cute and all that, but if you're staying here longer, then we need to get you looking less innocent and more hot thing. What do you say?" Zan waited, peering at the girl in front of him, wondering if she would dare take Ava up on her offer.

"Maybe a few changes." Liz was obviously hesitant, but game none the less. Zan had seen her rebellious phone call with Max and her parents and couldn't help but smirk. Liz must have seen it because she blushed and looked down at her plate glaring like it was the cause of her every problem.

"This ought to be fun. Finish up and we'll hit the streets, updating that wardrobe of yours. Then we'll go to your place and take care of the rest." Liz bit her lip a little and nodded. "I'll be back late, Zan. You need anything?"

"I'm alright now, thanks to Liz." Liz lifted her glare from her plate and refocused it on Zan, clearly still upset about it.

"I didn't do anything. I don't care what you say it was you." Liz dared him with her eyes to say something, but Ava kicked him and Zan caught the plea of peace on her face. She had quite obviously given in to Liz about the powers the girl clearly had pulsing through her, hoping Liz wouldn't run from them.

Letting the subject drop, Zan munched on more of the pizza, wondering what his dupe must have put Liz through to make her so fiery and rejecting this new side of herself. From what he'd seen and felt, Zan knew that Liz had loved him and Max had hurt her; he'd caught flashes of Ava's dupe and felt the well of hate Liz hid inside at the mere thought of the other girl. It left him confused about Liz and how she could befriend Ava when she desire nothing g more than her dupe's sudden and painful death.

The two, Ava and Liz, seemed to get on alright, and as they talked they both became less guarded and rough. Liz lived in a shell of insecurity and Ava lived in one of fear for what they faced, aliens like Khivar and Nicholas. But when the two were together they were different. It seemed like they gave each other courage to be who they were, and Zan fought a smile when Liz laughed at Aves calling her Queen of the Cornballs.

Soon they tossed the plates in the sink, Ava waving a hand over them and the cups of water to clean them, and they, well Ava, waved goodbye before taking off.

Zan sighed as he cleaned his own mess and threw the pizza in the fridge. He decided to catch some sleep and then maybe later he'd go out and find someone to help him hone the muscles he hadn't been able to exercise for a while; he smirked at the salacious thought, and threw himself down on the new sofa.


	3. Chapter Three

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

**Chapter Three**

Liz shook her head at Ava as the girl picked up a too short black lycra mini. She had already rejected four other similar articles of clothing. Ava's taste ranged from too short to too daring and crossed into the dangerous waters of slutty from sexy.

"Come on it's cute. Okay short, but admit it, the thing is better than the others." Liz looked at the skirt again. It was nice material, flowed with her style, didn't have any high rising slits, and would compliment her shapely legs; even if it was too short, Ava was right.

"Fine, but now I get to veto all other choices." They had gotten three pairs of low rise leather pants in black, blue, and red, in spite of Liz's embarrassed protests, and a few pairs of short-shorts that nearly made Liz turn a permanent tomato color, and now they were searching for skirts and tops, this skirt being their first real find.

Ava smiled warmly and handed Liz the skirt to hang onto. She scoured three more racks and found nothing, but Liz had spotted something that, though a bit daring, caught her eye. A soft midnight blue dress hung on a nearby rack; it was sleeveless and had a plunging V-neck that would tastefully display a hint of cleavage, and stuck to the curves like a second skin; it came down to a little more than mid-thigh and had a small slit on either side catching the eye, teasing in a way. But for the most part innocent. Sheer black lace trimmed the neck, outlined the armholes and flitted across the neck of the dress. The whole thing shimmered in the light of the store and Liz was drawn to it.

"Hey Liz, what about this?" Ava was holding up a backless string halter in black to match the skirt, but Liz didn't look up, so Ava went over to her and saw what Liz was staring at. "Hey, good find. We should get you something classy too, for when we go to the clubs or whatever." She handed Liz the halter too, then started scouting again.

Liz glanced at the halter, it made her nervous, it seemed a bit too racey for her taste, but then her mind turned to the reason she had agreed to changing a little. Being 'little Lizzy Parker' her whole life had been suffocating, especially with the whole town watching as she was trying to become whoever it was she was going to become. This time in New York was her chance to evolve into whoever she was going to be for the rest of her life, away and out of the eye of Roswell. Glancing again at the top, Liz firmly held it to her and took off after Ava.

Two hours, seven tops, three more skirts, and another pair of short-shorts later, Ava and Liz were back at Amada's lugging all the heavy shopping bags into Liz's room. It had come to about $538.00, but Liz had a lot more saved up from working in her parents restaurant for the past four years.

Once everything was away in drawers, or hung in the closet, Ava started on the physical changes. She convinced Liz to get a nose, tongue and belly piercing, all of which they did in the bathroom. Ava healed away the tiny twinges of pain. She also pierced her ears twice and one more time on the left ear in cartilage, which made Liz hiss in pain. Liz was open to layering her hair, but frosting was a little more difficult, Liz wasn't sure about the heavy blonde look with a few streaks of rich blue, but in the end Ava won out.

Then they moved on to tattoo's; Liz had her reservationgs, but as there wouldn't be pain, and Liz chose the size and design, she gave in without much pushing. Ava put a heart covered in thorns at the base of her back, it was small but cute; then she put a ring of Antarian flowers and vines around Liz's right ankle, and when Liz said they were nice and asked what they were because she didn't recognize them, Ava returned that they were just flowers she'd seen once. A tiny sliver and blue butterfly was angled across Liz's right upper breast, at her request, something she blushed about, but didn't shy from. And the last was a pair of pale cerulean wings around her belly button.

Ava stood back to admire her work and couldn't believe how gorgeous Liz looked. The girl, no woman, not only exuded power, but with her appearance amped up the way they were, she was probably the sexiest alien, or human, Ava had ever seen. Ava was definitely on the straight path, but she appreciated beauty when she saw it.

"Damn Liz. You are hot!" Liz hadn't looked in a mirror and Ava insisted that she change first, complete the new look with the black lycra mini and matching black halter. Liz put on the clothes and a pair of matching black heels and stepped in front of the floor length mirror in her bathroom.

"Wow." Liz couldn't form words for what she saw in the mirror. It couldn't be her reflection it would be impossible for her, Liz Parker, to look like that, but then the scientist in her came to life and broke down each minute change, filing in order of reason the different traits.

"We have got to put that look to work. Let's get Zan and hit the clubs." Ava broke through Liz's analysis and Liz frowned. Her thoughts of Zan were mixed. She knew he wasn't Max, nothing save his appearance was like Max. His attitude, his demeanor, the way he seared her with his glances, and burned her with his words. She would be lying to herself if she said she was not attracted to him. He seemed to give off a confidence and know how that Max had always lacked in his decisions. Her feelings being so mixed toward hi that she didn't know if she should be around him, especially because she was trying so hard to bury the alien-ness of her life back in Roswell, and not only was he one, but he was trying to make her one.

"Maybe tomorrow, Ava. I'm kind of tired. Besides I have to talk to my godmother, Amada, about you know, staying."

"Okay, but you are wearing that tomorrow, and I'll be by at six to get you for dinner. Then we'll hit Blaze, a not-so local club. How long you staying?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" Liz let it trail, she'd been about to say permanently. She could forget Roswell, stay in New York, go to NYU and make it away from the craziness of Roswell, but another part of her protested, the part in love with Max, the part who loved Alex and Michael like brothers, and Maria and Isabel like sisters; the part that cared for her parents and the part that knew thing back there weren't finished, that knew she had to do something back there that she wasn't ready for yet.

"Alright, I'm out." Ava saw the pause of indecision and took it that Liz didn't know yet, and she wasn't going to push.

"Let me call you a cab." Ava shook her head and Liz didn't push; Ava had grown up in New York, she knew what she was doing, plus she could fry any moron looking to play a thug.

Sighing, Liz went back to into her room after walking Ava to the door. She went to the computer, sat down and pulled open the laptop, clicking on the minimized internet connection and clicked on the mailbox, she had three new emails. One was bulk mail on car insurance, quickly deleted, but the other two were replies from Maria and Alex.

'Liz,  
I miss you so much, please call. The Czechs are in overdrive, uber pissed you haven't returned, and Max and Tess are in alien cold-shoulder mode; Tess is even being a bigger bitch to Kyle, who says hi. Michael is being a sweetie and Isabel told me, after sneaking to the back, Max said not to talk to us humans we're on your side in this battle for sanity. She says hi, too. And she misses you and might dream drop to say so herself.

Alex sent me an email and pics of Sweden, and I have to say I miss you two like hell. Down here in Czechville, I'm mighty lonely Chica, though Kyle does try to stick around and keep me company.

I hope you come home soon, Chica.  
Love, Maria'

Liz felt bad for her friends, and she was beyond upset with Max. She hoped Isabel did dream walk her; she missed her, too. Sighing, Liz opened the next email from Alex.

'Dear Liz,  
Hey. I miss you, too. Sweden is great and I'm involved with a girlfriend her name is Leanna; Isabel Evans eat your heart out. I'll be back soon though. Max gave me the destiny book for decoding, I swear the man thinks we geeks and mere humans have nothing better to do with our free time than to do his bidding. I've started work on it, but it's taken a back seat for now. I heard about your not going back from Maria in the time it took for me to get your email and she heard if from your parents, who want us to persuade you to come back to Roswell, but I have something to say. Don't. You are meant for better, and you, Liz Parker, are my best friend and I know whatever your looking for; it's not in Roswell. Max isn't good enough for you, even if he saved your life. Please, do what is right for you, Liz. I love you. You're my sister. Just like Maria, and I'll back you no matter what. Attached are pictures of me and Leanna, and a few of Sweden.

Love, Alex.'

Liz's eyes teared up a bit at what Alex had written an she laughed at the comment about Isabel, who he was in love with and she with him, but the girl had issues about commitment. After prom things went down hill as most predicted; Isabel would just have to get it together soon, or Alex would really move on, not that Liz thought this Leanna person could do that, she was just a balm to soothe Alex's feelings of rejection.

The clanging of keys in the front door alerted Liz that Amada had returned. Liz decided to change into her pajamas before confronting Amada, all the change at once might not be too well received. Liz put on a large jersey she had stolen from Kyle back when they were dating and three on some boxer shorts, another of her odd bits of wardrobe that never went in the trash or was seen by many people.

Amada was in the kitchen heating tea and cutting up an apple. "Hi Amada." Liz self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair and then firmed her resolve about her looks; she was eighteen, not twelve. Amada turned, took in Liz's appearance with widened eyes and gawked for several seconds before regaining composure.

"You look nice, Liz. I don't think your parents will think so, but I like it. Very tasteful by comparison to others in today's society. Did you have a good day?" Liz exhaled the breath she didn't mean to hold, but smiled and smoothed over the reaction.

"Yes, me and my friend, Ava went shopping for new clothes, and then did my make over. I wasn't sure about all this at first, but I like it." Liz played with a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes and then continued. "I called my parents yesterday, and as long as it's alright with you, I'll be staying." Amada was nodding before Liz even finished.

"Yes, I know about your phone call, and I told your that you could stay, and you can."

"How did you know?" Liz was bemused and couldn't hide it.

"Your mother phoned me this morning and asked me to send you home. I told her that as much as I love her, you are my goddaughter and I love having you around. I think I soothed her ruffled feathers and she saw reason, besides you are eighteen; you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. Just remember that you can't bring boys here for sleepovers, and if you are going to be out all night, or passed twelve, call and let me know. That's all I ask." Liz loved her godmother who reminded her so much of her grandmother. She walked over and kissed her with an, "I promise" and "Thanks".

* Liz was back on her balcony, sitting on her lounge chair and staring at the stars. She stared at the V constellation and a wistful sound left her. Her many candles were lit and the hue was soft. The grappling of the ladder leading up to her let her become aware of a visitor. Softly in the background 'I Shall Believe' by Sheryl Crow came on and Max stood before her.

He drew her into his arms and Liz felt all the pain go away and she knew she was dreaming. They twirled in time to the beat and flow of the song, and tears clouded her eyes as Liz took the same twirl right out of Max's arms that she had in future Max's and just like that Max, he was gone.

The pain returned, but it was dulled when Zan was suddenly there, replacing Max.

"You're not him." It was a softly spoken observation.

"No. I'm better." He took her in his arms and without preamble captured her in a lustful fiery kiss, something consuming and powerful. No air was necessary, they breathed in each other and clung as if they feared they would disappear without the other. A raging, welling desire gushed upward like a volcano and both pulled away, aware the other suffered the same condition.

Then as is usual in dreams, Liz watched Zan fade like most did, but Isabel peeped out from her bedroom window, not seeing Zan's dissipating form.

"Liz?" Liz turned at her name, still an amalgamation of emotions.

"Isabel. Hi. How are you? I missed you." Liz helped the other girl out onto her balcony and hugged her.

"Good. You? I'm sorry we can't talk on the phone but Max is…well he hasn't been himself lately."

"I know you're not supposed to talk to me. I got an email from Maria. I'm great. Changed a little. I guess you heard I'm not coming back, yet," Isabel nodded. "I'm just…not ready. I am happy to see you. How is Michael? And Kyle? Is Ria really okay?"

"Michael is Michael, but he misses you; though all he does to show it is say, 'she needs to get back soon, but that's big in Michael speak. Kyle is taking the blunt of the conflict right now. Tess treats him horribly and I feel bad for him. Maria is okay, but not as talkative, which oddly, upsets Michael more. I miss you. I understand, and I can see the changes. Blue and blonde, Parker? Who knew it looked so good! I like the bodywork. Pajamas could use some work." They laughed looking at the jersey and boxers. Liz showed her her back and belly tattoos, which didn't show and Isabel praised them, even as she raised a brow at the belly bar.

"Listen, I have some things to tell you, but do not tell Max or Tess. Deal?" Isabel hesitated, but agreed and Liz told her about Ava and Zan, excluding the bits about her so called powers, something she was still in denial about.

"Oh, wow. So you and Ava hang out?" Isabel sounded a little jealous, something that surprised Liz but warmed her as well.

"Yes, she's a nice person. Nothing like Tess." Isabel smiled a little at the jab to Tess, even as she defended the petite blonde.

"She's not that bad."

"Okay." They both laughed at Liz's sarcastic agreement.

"I should go. Max checks on me sometimes. He likes to know who I dream walk. Sorry. I'll tell Michael you say hi, and hug Maria for you." Liz hugged her again.*

The next morning, Liz woke to the phone ringing. She waited for her godmother to pick it up, but with a glance at the time, Liz realized she was already at work, it was one in the afternoon.

Liz reached for the phone on her end table and clicked the TALK button. "Hello."

"Liz?" Liz shot straight up in bed.

"Who's calling?" It sounded like Max.

"It's Zan. Aves told me your number and asked me to call you and tell you she's busy at work. She wants you to come over at six anyways and wait till six-thirty, she'll be home then. With dinner."

"Oh, un, okay. I'll just come over at six-thirty, don't want to bother you." A niggling feeling told her it was that that too vivid dream would make her blush in his company and she didn't want to be alone with him.

"You don't bother me. Come over at six like Aves said. I don't bite, unless you provokes me." She ignored the sexual innuendo and pushed on.

"I'm a little busy until six-thirty."

"Convenient. Alright, I get it your afraid. No problem. I'll see you at six-thirty then."

"I am not afraid."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm busy."

"Uh huh. Alright." His disbelieving tone did it.

"Fine, you know what, I'll be there at five thirty instead!"

"Cool. Bye." And just like that he hung up on her, and Liz realized she'd been out maneuvered and placed herself in check.

"Great. Good going, Parker." Shaking her head, Liz headed for the kitchen to have a late lunch. She found a note taped to the refrigerator and on further inspection that it was from Amada saying she was going to be gone until ten and that she left pizza money in the desk in her room, bottom drawer.

Liz thought about New York and the people and Ava, and the little minute amount of knowledge she had when it came to clubbing. People could be out late, passed three or four in the morning, even. In a split second decision, Liz tacked her own note to the fridge. 'Amada, won't be home until tomorrow around noon. Love you lots, thanks for the cash, Liz. '

Liz didn't suspect that they would club all night, but she though, worse came to worse, her godmother wouldn't worry at the least, and Liz knew she would slip in well before sunrise, but this gave her freedom and no room to worry about a curfew.

Wandering back to her room, Liz thought over all that had occurred since just three days ago. Seeing Ava again, meeting Zan, the call to her parents, Isabel's visit, Maria and Alex's emails, her new clothes, her new look, but most of all the weird energy that coursed through her, the way she had quite possibly healed Zan, and maybe even broken all those light bulbs.

Making an impromptu decision, Liz pulled down a huge travel bag from the top shelf of her closet, and carefully set it on her bed. She cleared off the tope of her desk, and pulled out a microscope and several scientific items; this had been her carry on, and only three pairs of clothes had fit in with the precious items Liz had refused to travel without.

The arduous task of setting up several of her own blood and tissue samples took over forty minutes, especially because she had to prick her arm with a sewing needle to draw blood, as she didn't have any hypothermic needles lying around. When all of the samples were ready she took a deep breath and placed it under the microscope.

Liz gazed in amazement at the green oddly shaped cells, and felt herself start to hyperventilate. Swiveling a little in her seat, Liz leaned forward, putting her head between her knees and taking as deep and slow breath as was possible for her.

Zan and Ava were right, she had powers, but the cells too seemed different from those of Max's when she had first examined them. It was as if they had morphed but into something slightly different from the hybrid cells.

Wrapping her mind around the thought, cleaving to that one sensible scientific thought, Liz pulled herself together. The introduction of some new element into any organism, or cell causes mutation. 'So, Liz thought, I should have realized when Max healed me that the new element would have changed me.'

Viewing the situation from the angle of analytical breakdown, Liz was able to remain in control, and glance again at the cells that made up her body. Peering once more through the scope, Liz began noting subtle changes in size, shape, color, and interaction. She grabbed her journal and opened to the next available page to write down her findings and revelations.

Liz was so attuned to her inner-scientist that she didn't realize the time had slipped by and when she finally gazed up at the alarm clock on her night stand it read 3:30. With a start she jumped to clean up and then hopped in the shower.

Ava had made her promise to wear the same skirt and halter from the day before, and Liz bit her lip when she finally put it on. Ignoring her nagging self-conscious, Liz rubbed cream up and down her arms and legs, and dusted herself with shimmer powder, then applied her make-up. She decided to go with dark brown shadow, a trace of gold liner, and a lot of black mascara; Liz's favorite feature was her eyes, and over the years, though she never wore it out, Liz had practiced how to accentuate them with all shades and colors of shadow, liner, and mascara.

Slicking some gold-ish gloss across her lips, and brushing some contour in the hollows of her cheeks, Liz grabbed her purse, ready to go as the living room clock struck five.

Liz did a girly strut to the door, feeling sexy and daring as her full lush locks swished around her. Once she was out of the apartment, Liz locked up the door and headed out the door and tried to remember the exact route to Zan and Ava's apartment.

She caught a cab and took it to her godmother's workplace, then vaguely recalled it was a couple blocks over. As she walked, Liz felt something, as if an unseen force guided her. The soft click of her heels and the droning hum of the city faded into the background and Liz's emotions plucked at that same foreign part of her that had given life to her power surges.

Finally, Liz halted at the familiar door and taking a breath raised her hand to knock. Zan appeared a moment later and Liz caught her breath, trying to gage his reaction.

His eyes traveled the length of her body and a smile formed at the corners of his lips. When he spotted the ankle tattoo, Zan seemed to catch his breath, and noticing his reaction, Liz spoke up.

"Ava said they were flowers she'd seen somewhere; I think they're really beautiful. Have you seen anything like them?" Zan nodded but his gaze lingered on her ankle and Liz fidgeted slightly with discomfort. "So can I come in?" Again he nodded.

Liz felt a strange satisfaction as she surveyed her surroundings, taking in the changes she had made, and the way they flowed in harmony.

"You look hot." Liz came back to reality and blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. Do you like the changes?"

"It's alright. Let's sit." Zan pulled her to the couch.

Liz contained herself when she felt the familiar shock she always got when Max touched her. Zan was not Max and Liz didn't want to think of him that way, not when he had been so refreshing. She caught a whiff of Zan's cologne and found it relatively pleasant, but again stilled her natural inclination to lean in.

Zan stared at her, and Liz knew that a blush commenced to creep up her neckline and the heat she was overwhelmed with gave proof to that end. A claustrophobic oppression suffused the air, the silence deafening, and the thick tension enveloped the two like a smothering wool blanket.

"Could you not stare?" Liz was positive she would look like a tomato the rest of the evening, the blush still held at full force.

"Shouldn't have worn that if you didn't want to get attention." Realizing he was right, Liz shifted and clasped her hands lightly together in her lap, letting her hair fall unchecked like a curtain around her face. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" Her eyes flickered upward and Liz met Zan's gaze.

"Why do you go into that shell? When you hear something you don't like, you pull back. Afraid to lay into me?" His confused expression allotted Liz the truth that he was actually interested.

"You made a valid point; I can't argue the truth. What would be the point?" Liz then thought about the rest of his statement, "And what do you mean whenever I don't like something I pull back? You haven't known me long enough to determine what kind of character my personality has." Crossing her arms, Liz awaited his response.

"I have eyes, I've seen it. And I know you better than you think." His golden gaze challenged her, glittering with an intelligence Liz hadn't seen before, not even in Max's eyes, and he knew her better than anyone else.

"What have you seen? No, don't answer because I know it; nothing, you know nothing. I met you yesterday, the person before you, Elizabeth Parker, is somebody nobody knows because I'm different now; so tell me Zan, what do you know that no one else does? How do you now I pulled back, that I withdraw when I don't like something?"

"'Cause when you learned about your powers, you turned around and denied it, but you know it's true; don't you , Liz?" The dare was still there arousing her anger.

"I…" She'd been about to deny it, just like Zan said, but the refusal died on her lips, and Liz stared back at him, not seeing him, but herself, for what she was becoming. Liz had wanted to change, but now she realized that all she was doing was running, but not from the FBI, Max, Czechs, her parents, or the life she knew back in Roswell, but worse than all of them combined, herself. If she wanted to change she had to accept who she was, and try to improve on that. Liz had proved scientifically that she had powers, that she was different, but still had planned to rebuke the truth. Shaking her head, Liz was brought back to the present. "You are right."

"I know." The smirk on his face irritated her, but the bizarre spark of pride and satisfaction in his amber depths stopped the biting retort ready to fly.

"It doesn't mean I'll be good at doing anything. The healing thing was a fluke; you were pulling it from me, I didn't do it consciously, and the light bulbs were an accident." Liz recognized her mistake too late.

"Light bulbs, what you talking about, Liz?" His interest was peaked, Liz noted the way his lazy posture straightened a tad.

"Nothing, it was nothing, really." Shaking her head emphatically and screwing up her face in an indifferent manner, Liz tried to sound convincing but Zan wasn't buying it. Moreover, Liz knew she sucked at lying; her entire demeanor tensed, an she drew in a deep breath, stilling her fiddling fingers, "The other night I called my parents…The discussion did not go well an when I placed the receiver on the hook a kind of force emanated from me and was sapped from me, and the instant the phone was hung up the light bulbs all over my room exploded."

Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" The immediate concern made Liz a little uneasy, but she nodded, and murmured that she had only injured her foot when she stepped on some glass, which Zan insisted on seeing.

"No, I'm fine. The bandage came off this morning and it's only tender." But Zan was at her feet in a moment lifting her heels off her feet, and searching for the wound, " Zan! I'm a big girl I can handle a small cut." She hissed when he grabbed her injured foot and kicked at him with her other.

"Really? Why you hissing like a damn cat then? Chill, you helped me, I'll help you; less you want to try?" Liz weighted the two possibilities, but she wasn't all to sure she could do that, and that part of her scared her.

Obviously the indecision touched her eyes because a quick glance into them and Liz felt a warm sensation soaking into her foot, the pain dimming, then extinguishing, and pleasure began to form as Zan concentrated on the skin tissue. In a matter of 15 seconds, the feeling left  
her, and Liz mourned the loss. Opening her eyes, which had slid shut, she directed her eyes to his.

"Thank you." He nodded, but Zan seemed a bit transfixed by her reaction. Eventually, Liz cleared her throat, and Zan returned to the here and now before retreating to his prior seat.

"You need to learn to control your powers; another incident like that could expose you, or worse hurt you fatally. You need to realize how powerful you are an that that could harm you if you're not careful." It hadn't occurred to Liz that it might happen in public, or that she could hurt herself, or others because she had never been a danger or been directly in it like Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Ava, and Zan did. The thought made her a little queasy, and Liz thought about the FBI, agent Pierce and Tolpolsky, or the white room, and the torture she had seen in her flashed with Max.

As she started to panic and hyperventilate, Zan pulled her into his arms and put her head down, rubbing her back, telling her to breathe; soon the fear was soothed, but Liz didn't pull back and Zan continued to rub her mostly bare back.

Peering around, Liz caught sight of the clock and sat up, but her gaze went to Zan's and she reached a hand out to touch him, wanting to commune somehow what had caused her attack, and how grateful she was, and leaning forward, as she was turned on the couch facing him, Liz softly kissed him, thanked him, and by the time she pulled back, Zan noticed Ava at the doorway. The girl didn't say anything, but Liz knew she had seen.


	4. Chapter Four

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Four

Zan was silent from his place on the couch, but his eyes were on Liz, and his hands clenched. Liz detested the tension in the air, and cleared her throat for a second time that evening before sticking her bare feet back in the heels that lay abandoned on the floor near the couch and stood, facing Ava, her back to Zan.

"Hey, Ava. Work go good? I was excited about going to Blaze tonight, and when Zan called with your message; I decided to come a little early." Liz gripped the girl in a hug and was glad to feel Ava hug her back.

"Work was alright. You look hot, Liz. I'm glad you wore the clothes we decided on. You two hungry? I brought home lasagna." Ava had a large take out box in hand, and Liz readily agreed, going for the silverware, plates, and cups.

The three ate mostly in silence, Zan shooting Liz looks and Liz ignoring them, feeling suddenly guilty about being around Zan when Ava clearly liked him, had cared for him for months and now Liz was moving in on him; it was wrong and she promised herself to avoid him at all costs.

Dinner finished out quick, and Zan left, not real acknowledgement that he was leaving except a shout of, "I'm out", then the closing of the apartment door. The tension seeped out as Zan had, and Liz laughed at Ava when the girl said out of the three Zan seemed to be PMSing, and that Ava was confident his cramps would let up by the time they went to Blaze.

Liz suggested they get Ava ready, then they could chill out. Ava agreed and both girls went into at tiny shoebox-like room where a bed with purple spread and two pillows sat against the far wall, a twin, and a box sat open at the foot, clothes flowing over the top of it. They went through each item and Liz chose which she liked best: a pair of red leather pants, a matching red tube tope, black mesh overtop, and black boots to complete the look. It was surprisingly less trashy-ish and sexy more the like. Liz suspected Ava's taste varied a lot.

A few waves of the hand and Ava's dark eye make up was redone deeper and more glittery; her hair was cut shorter with black and red streaks replacing purple and blue, and the style changed to curly, her natural attraction. Furthermore, Liz noticed a new tattoo streaking across her chest, a swirl of black, intricate detail around the edges of the swirl formation.

"Wow, nice. You look…different, pretty. Not that you aren't always, just this is a subtler kind. Ready to party?" Ava laughed at Liz's comments.

"Cornball. Thanks, Liz. I'm ready to burn the place up; Blaze opens in half an hour, and it takes twenty to get there we have got to find Zan in order to go though."

"You don't have to find me, Aves, I'm right here. Good to go." Both Liz and Ava turned to face Zan as he came in. He was wearing jeans, and a black tee shirt with cut off sleeves, and a torn up jean jacket, the sleeves of which were also torn off. His hair was spiked, but a bit shorter, and a stud poked out from under his bottom lip while his other piercing shined there usual silver. Liz found herself blushing again, coming to the conclusion she was checking him out, and he had to be the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on. Max was too reserved to pull off sexy.

"Let's go." Ava broke through Liz's haze of lusty thoughts, and nodded as she pulled out her gold-ish gloss from her black clutch and applied some as they left the apartment, making their way to the subway and getting on the appropriate train. Ava seated herself next to Liz, and Zan grabbed hold of the nearest pole, leaning against it and watching as Ava gabbed with Liz about the boring details of her day.

Fifteen minutes later the three exited the subway system and headed down a city block, stopping five minutes later outside a large building, a long line cloistering near the lit up entrance, and Liz prepared to wait on the long, long, long line of jittery people, but Ava tugged her along and as they approached the entrance it became apparent Ava was warping everybody, making it relatively easy to squeeze passed and into the club within a matter of seconds.

"Go Ava, Tess always had trouble the more people she had to warp."

"Yeah, well, I've been doing it longer, and besides she's more human then me." Ava's eyes scraped the crowd, as they stood near the bar.

"I don't believe that. If that's true, humanity isn't what it use to be." Ava turned back to Liz, smiled, ordered them rum and cokes, and pulled Liz to a booth, Zan had disappeared when they entered, but Liz didn't notice.

The two sipped their drinks together until a sandy blonde twenty something guy approached and asked Ava to dance. She looked to Liz, who shoved her out of the booth and they disappeared into the growing crowd, dancing among the mass.

Liz sighed, look at the drink in her hand, the first real alcohol she'd tasted, other than the wine her mom served on Christmas, and decided to just enjoy herself, stop worrying about what everyone else was going to think. She downed it, and knowing Ava didn't really want hers, she'd said as much when she'd ordered it mentioning her unpleasant passed experience with it, and downed hers too.

'Milkshake' came on, and Liz tossed the empty glass on the table, rose to her feet and made her way to the dance floor. Soon Liz was dancing with all she had, the music was pumping through her, the bodies around her pressing against her in a heated way, and Liz was lost in the feeling. A couple guys tried to dance with her, wrapping a hand around her waist, another grabbing hold of her hips, but Liz twisted away, the feel of them touching her caused her to heat up too much, and she felt a hot flame licking across her skin, the sights around her were focused, the sounds fine, but Liz felt as though it was the heat of summer and she was wearing winter gear.

Someone put their hand on her, increasing the feat, and Liz shoved the person way into the mass of tangled bodies. She turned around searching for Ava, but the girl wasn't anywhere in sight, so Liz headed for the door, but as she approached yet another hand landed on her shoulder, and Liz turned to shove the person off, except it was Zan.

"You okay, Liz?" His mouth was the center of her attention, and she nodded, but removed his hand. His skin hadn't heated her up in a bad way, only aroused her a bit. His lips kept moving, but Liz didn't pay attention what he was saying only that they were moving. She vaguely recalled something about staying away from him, but Liz didn't remember why and she leaned in, kissing him squarely on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Liz went on, sliding her tongue across his lips until he yielded, opening his mouth to her onslaught.

The incredible taste of him registered and Liz moaned in pleasure, coaxing him into her own mouth; she felt him slid his arms around her waist and she ground her hips against his own, oddly the movement wasn't enough and Liz pulled on his neck while hoisting herself upward, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding harder as a different heat enveloped her, scorching her from the inside, pooling in her lower abdomen.

Zan pressed them into a corner and his hands slid up her front, caressing her through the thin fabric of her top, and Liz felt fit to burst. The sensation of her lower half increasing, even as some part of her brain told her that her skirt was high on her thigh, boarding on bunching to her waist, but she didn't care, the desire clouding her vision continued to expand, and a tight ball of nerves was knotting at the center of it all, and Liz pulled her head back to moan as Zan placed kisses down her neck, sucking on her rapidly beating pulse.

Just as Liz was ready to scream from the torture, Zan ran a hand down to her mostly exposed thigh and under the taut skirt, brushing her center through the lacy material of her underwear and that brief, fairly innocuous touch sent Liz catapulting into an exotic pleasure zone, her body coursing with rips and tides of blissful fulfillment, and Liz moaned out Zan's name, a prayer on her lips.

Liz stopped gyrating, even as Zan kissed her neck, and held onto him for dear life. She rode out the feelings of perfection, and as they receded, the alcoholic haze lifted, and Liz came back into herself, realizing she had just experienced her first orgasm in a public club with Zan while drunk.

"Back already, Liz?" Zan's amused expression, plus the residing knowledge of what happened led Liz to think he knew she had been drunk.

"I…Did you know I was drunk?" Zan nodded. "Then why did you go along with this?" Liz tried to avoid looking at the obvious bulge in his pants.

"I could taste the rum on your tongue, but I know from experience it usually takes something sexual to bring you out of it early, or you sleep it off. It all depends on how much alcohol you have, and if you can stand up on your own two feet. We react different. When you kissed me, I knew it was sexual with you." His smirk was pained and Liz knew he was frustrated, but was too embarrassed and frazzled to care.

"Where's Ava?" Liz peered around the crowd once more, and then when she didn't see the girl, looked back at Zan.

"She's gone. Went with some guy out the door. It's you and  
me, babe. Or do you want to go home?" Dare rang through the question, and Liz's competitive side was roused as it always seemed to be around Zan.

"Let's dance." Even as Liz said the words she led him in the direction of the crowd, and pressed her body boldly against his. She remembered her prior vow to stay as far away from him as humanly possible, but that was different, she only planned to prove him wrong, in spite of the fact he hadn't actually voiced the fact that she was afraid to be near him.

A hypnotic beat pumped through the club, an 80's song with smoky rhythm and pulse swayed through the air, creating a fantasy atmosphere of desire and need. Liz slid her arms around Zan's neck and pushed her soft body into his. They moved together, slow languorous movement, the motion instinctual and sinful in design. His hands smoothed the length of her back, gliding over strings, and creamy satin skin, stopping at the base of her back, where he commenced the invisible drawing of unique shapes that shot chills zippering up and down her spine.

Other people that inhabited the space around them formed a circle to watch the sensual display of erotic motion. The couple were unaware of the rapidly growing audience, both too deeply submerged in the other's actions to absorb such inane information.

The song soon ended and Liz drew back first, scanning the crowd around her while drawing away from Zan's touch, and sauntering to a booth not far off. He followed, lust and desire hitting Liz in droves, his as well as her own. Some who had gathered clapped and whistled, the rest dispersed rather quickly.

"Liz." A groan, possibly a plea; Liz didn't allow her eyes to meet his, she would be lost in them, drowning in a sea of selfishness and overwhelming willingness to anything he might ask of her. "Why don't you stop fighting what you want?"

Her voice came out a whisper in the din of the club, but he heard it nonetheless as he pressed forward in the attempt, "Because I can't. Things are meant to be a certain way, and I am not destined to be who everyone wants me to be."

"I just want you to be you. Fuck destiny. Life is our choice, ain't you ever heard about free will. I'm going to sound cornball when I say this, but the future is what you make of it, and you get a say." Zan was close to her, a little nearer and Liz would feel his lips on her ear as he pressed her from behind.

"For a king, you don't know much. Destiny is bigger than you and me, or my feelings. Lives are set and determined by it, and I won't go against it again, not when I know what can happen if I do; don't ask me to put myself through that. Ava loves you, I couldn't hurt her that way." Liz got up, grabbed her black clutch purse, and walked off gaining speed as she went.

Thinking about future Max, what happened, how she had had to rip her hear from herself to save the world, watch and make Tess and Max fall in love; all said and done she had succeeded and that was why she was here now, on the cold streets of New York at night. Liz remembered her dream, not the images, but the emotions, and the wants.

A surge coursed through her, and when Liz glanced down at her hand, green energy was sparking through the veins in them. Hands wrapped around her as she turned the corner, and she shrieked, whirling around and pushing the person behind her, the energy released, and Liz stared on as Zan went flying into the broad side of a brick building.

In addition to injuring Zan, Liz's own certainty of the destruction of the wall was proven right when Zan groaned, stood and stepped to the side, revealing a body sized hole in the wall.

"Oh my…God." Liz started to shake, then her legs gave out and Liz hit the pavement in a dead faint; the horrifying world, miserable thoughts, and painful memories leaving her; a black surreal cape of darkness welcoming her.

He had regarded her uneasily when he'd exited the club, trying to catch up with her, and the last thing he'd expected from her was for her to attack him. The petite woman he now held in his arms packed one hell of a punch. The damage was a quick fix with the wave of his hand.

Shock had registered during the whole episode; Liz seemed to take her attack harder, more surprised than he had considering the look on her face. The pain had been immense, but Zan had learned growing up how to deal with it; Liz on the other hand he wasn't so sure about. The second she hit the ground, Zan had been on his feet with more balance, and had traversed the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Peering down at her now, dormant and frail, his heart expanded and filled his chest, breath leaving him in a gust of outward flow. Her form was carefully structured, the bones thin, giving her a willowy appearance; her face the high cheek bones, small nose, tiny pouty pink lips; and almond eyes that when fueled by anger set him on fire, it all came together in this perfect being of the celestial sort.

Zan held her tight to his chest with one hand and hauled a cab with the other, attempting such being a difficult thing, but doing it in spite of that fact. One pulled to the side and he hoisted Liz more securely in his arms as the driver hopped out to get the door for them.

"To the hospital?" The burly graying man before him posed the question when both Liz and Zan were situated as comfortably as possible in the back seat.

"No." Zan proceeded to tell the address and even when the man asked if he was positive, Zan firmly shook his head yes.

"All right." The driver turned back to the road and muttered something about crazies and bad neighborhoods as they headed in the direction of Zan's apartment.

Liz barely stirred the whole way, but buried her head into the crook of his neck, leaning into him for his warmth as the light chill of midnight set on them. Zan gave a brief thought to Ava, but assumed Mr. One-Nighter would give her a ride home.

Ava. Well he hadn't quite figured her out, yet. She had been more docile lately, but in a way she'd changed. When he had gone to clubs before, before being when she and Lonnie and Rath had gone to Roswell, Ava had hung all over him, made it clear Zan was her man, even when he wasn't; it had been hard to unclench her claws and slip away to find a female distraction, but tonight Ava had been the one to disappear, and she hadn't reacted when Liz and he had been in that compromising position, maybe even watching as Liz had kissed him.

The kiss. It had been light, short, a mere lingering thank you, yet it had effected him more deeply than any sexual act he had ever performed. His alien side had reared up and he had only been able to stare, as much as he'd wanted to pursue the issue paralysis had entreated his body.

The cab jerked to a stop and the cabby got out and helped Zan into the building, collecting his payment at the door, then rushing back to his taxi.

Opening the apartment door was easy since the cab driver took off and Zan was allotted the use of his low power telekinesis. Once they were in the apartment, the door swung shut and Zan moved to the couch, placing Liz horizontally on it. She muttered something incomprehensible and rolled over.

He watched her for a while, listening to her breathing, saw the rise and fall of her chest, mesmerized by the gentle curve of her body, the soft expression on her face. Ava had taken Zan and the others to artsy showcases and museums, something they did because they did were always on the move during the day, trying to avoid skins, and keep up with the world. Zan had seen gorgeous works of art, sculptures of beautiful woman carved intricately from stone, a sort of worshiping presentation to celebrate the female form and Zan had never believed her would meet a woman that would make him want to do the painstakingly difficult task of chopping at a hunk of marble to preserve her elegant features, but Liz Parker had positively changed his thoughts in that area. She had changed a lot about how he viewed and felt about things.

The urge to run his fingers through the silken strands of her voluminous brown hair caused him to lean in a little closer to her, gravitating in the direction of her. Moreover, his fingers twitched, hesitating a few moments before giving in and brushing his large hand over her hair, his fingers mingling, intertwining to caress her scalp and hair.

It curled around his appendages, wrapping like satin between and through his fingers. His eyes gazed at her face and dropped to her lips, golden and plump, and slicked with gloss. Instinct was too hard to fight, and Zan didn't want to try; bending over, a breath from her lips, he allowed his desire to overflow and he took them in a passionate embrace, sating his want, and in a vast expanse of seconds, she responded just as voraciously. His alien side, the king within, growled in satisfaction.

Small hands clutched his shoulders as they crept up his arms. Instead by the movement that lit him on fire, pushed his tongue into her inviting mouth. Zan licked at her lips, ignoring the taste of Liz's lip gloss, and pushed his tongue into her inviting mouth, dominating the kiss. The heat between them climbed, and Zan pulled her up into his arms, legs and body into his lap, flush against him.\

A moan released from her the depth of her throat, and she threw her head back as his once idol hands quested over her back and clutching at her ass. Uncontrollable gasps and groans escaped them both as Zan's mouth tasted Liz's neck, sucking her skittering pulse as she molded to him.

"Zan." Floored by the way she exhaled his name, a plea of mercy, Zan let his right hand travel to where his left had briefly grazed earlier in the club. Through her lingerie, Zan could feel the heated moisture coating her lower lips. He slipped a finger under the lacy material, and teased her, flicking, softly massaging her clitoris, the bud swelling under his avid attention.

"Please." He smoothly slid a soaked finger into her velvety heat moving at a leisurely in and out pace. Her body arched flush against him and Zan fought for control, for his usual constraint that he leashed or let forth at will.

Suddenly Liz went still, not from an incredible3 awing pleasure, but from awareness. Zan knew the second she realized, with a more leveled mindset, the position they were in, and pulled back when she shoved him, even as she moaned while his long teasing fingers withdrew from her aroused core.

Liz sat up, bracing her body upward with arms. Her eyes screamed frustration, anger, and even a flicker of betrayal that slashed at Zan even as he hardened his heart against the assaulting emotions.

"Why does everyone think that I'm their puppet? That I'll do, be, act, feel whatever it is they want from me?" Liz gazing at him with a calm fury that surprised and worried him. "I am sick and tired of being played off as if I'm some possession! I don't care if you were some king in another life, or if an entire world bows to you, I refuse to, get over yourself!"

Zan watched dumbstruck as Liz jumped off the couch and stomped her way to the door, stopping once to catch her balance on the high heels that still adorned her feet. "Liz look I wasn't trying to pull king on you, even though I am a king, and I sure as hell wasn't the only one making demands, now was I?"

A few steps short of the door, Liz halted her forward momentum and turned backed to him, "I was unconscious, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Bullshit. If you were so fucking out of it then why the hell were you moaning my name, begging for more." A smirk lit his face at the though and despite the flush Liz was packing her anger was paramount!

"Well what the hell did you think YOU were doing in the first place?" Liz flicked her eyes over him expectantly and Zan had to admit each exclamation excited him more, an alarming feat to be accomplished in his current condition.

"If you don't know the answer to that angel, then maybe I shouldn't have stopped, it would have been a good learning experience for you." The smirk blossomed into an all out grin; it seemed to infuriate her further and when her reply came it swept the smug expression right off his face.

"Or maybe your amateur moves left me wondering if you even knew what the fuck you were trying to do-" Zan forced himself to turn away from that line of conversation. She was only saying it because she was cornered. Still a small part of him tucked that comment away for future retribution. "Look," she sighed warily and turned her back on him, "I have to get home. Tell Ava to call me. And like I said before, I am not looking to get knocked on my ass again; you have a destiny, so do me a favor and follow it, and leave me out of the residual mess." Taking the last few steps, Liz snatched open the door and snapped it shut behind her, leaving Zan to wonder what the hell Liz had gone through that she was fighting so hard against him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Five

Liz fell exhaustedly onto her bed. Amada had been asleep when she got in and Liz decided not to wake her. The entire night had simply drained her. She felt a well of embarrassment, desire, confusion, and fear. The thought of getting in the way of another alien coupling was the stuff of nightmares.

Zan had peered at her, lanced her with his eyes, and something stirred inside Liz, something strong, and something that resonated of her passionate connection with Max. The image of Zan in her dream and the way he had assured her that he was better came to mind, and Liz was fairly certain that it was her subconscious telling her that she could open up again, that it wouldn't be the same; but she had to wonder if she was ready for that kind of step.

Sighing Liz started to drift off, hoping to find not only solace in her dreams, but maybe a surprise visit from Isabel.

Liz was in the Crash, people were dining all around her, Maria was helping some of the customers, Alex was cracking jokes with Isabel, Michael was manning the grill, Kyle was hanging all over some leggy blonde, and Tess was seated with Max at the counter. Her friends, her family, they were all together, living on, moving forward; they didn't seem to be phased by her absence at all.

Tears welled in her eyes and she swept them away, she felt ridiculous. She had practically forced them to forget her, to go on without her. "I miss you guys so much", she whispered it, she felt the ache of knowing that she could be with them, laughing, joking, talking, just enjoying each other's company. She could be the one Max was talking to and staring at.

With a shuttering breath Liz attempted to mentally pull herself from this particular dream, but that's when she heard a plate drop and Maria say her name. Liz's head snapped up and she realized that Maria was staring directly at her, none of the others, none of the customers, no one, just Maria.

"God Liz, you scared me, what are you doing here? Did you fly in from New York? I didn't know you were coming." The blond rushed toward her and Liz's nerve endings tingled from the immense hug she received.

"No I was…" Liz thought about the fact she knew this was a dream, she'd felt the odd sensation of awareness shortly after her surroundings set in. "I'm dream walking you, Maria." The thought was weird and disconcerting, but Liz realized that before she had gone to sleep, she had thought about how much she needed Maria, how wonderful it would be to talk to her when she was so confused.

"You're WHAT?" Liz filled Maria in on her sudden evolution and then it all came tumbling out, her difficulties with Max, the strain with her parents, the situation with Zan and her inability to do anything right or level-headed. The blond seemed stunned by the romantic turn of events, then she looked intrigued, and by the end, Maria had the 'I'm about to tell you something that you won't like' look on her face.

"Chica, I love you like a sister; but you bring the drama like no other. I think it's awesome you have powers. Finally, one of us humans gets something good out of being involved in this crazy conspiracy. Let loose with the superhuman abilities, Chica. Come on Liz think about it, you can do sooo much with these gifts, why freak? Yeah it's new and you think it's weird, but come on." Liz cracked a semi-smile and shook her head in girlish denial. "As for the Max and 'rents thing, ignore them. You are a hot young super-chick with new hair, clothes, and a hottie at your heals; live it up! And as for Zan…" A touch of uncertainty filled Maria's eyes, but then she forged on with renewed confidence. "He's obviously interested, you are obviously interested, and Ava…come on you read girl code like we all do, she's backing down 'cause she knows you like Zan and the girl obviously sees that he likes you. Let it happen. You don't have psycho blondie out to get your guy, and Ava doesn't look like she'd up and leave Zan for anything. I'm not an alien expert, hell I barely register the workings of the human mind, but all this screams safe. You deserve to be happy."

Liz took in her best friend, her sincerity, what she had said, and then she hugged her hard. "I just don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to cause trouble or death. I just want to be happy. I really like Zan and as much as I miss this, the you and me thing, I like Ava too. It's so crazy, I come to New York for normal, and instead I get another alien King and Queen. You're right, my life is a soap opera." The girls burst out laughing and Liz felt carefree, she was remise of these moments, the pre-Czech period when they were best friend with no problems except makeup, school, abstinence, and human guys.

"I miss you. You have to come visit. Roswell isn't the same without you. Oh and Alex just got back so we need to get together. I know you don't want to come because of everything we just talked about, but just know my doors open, and everyone else be damned. I love you, Liz."

"You're the best friend/sister ever. I miss you, too. And when I'm ready, I'll come back." They hugged again and Liz woke up with a smile on her face. Time to have fun, she needed to enjoy herself, to get over the past, and do what she really wanted to, move on.

Looking at the clock, Liz saw it was nine in the morning. She wasted no time, jumping up and racing around like a maelstrom. Liz got dressed in a white halter, a micro-mini the color of an onyx, and black boots that zipped up to her knees. She applied her makeup light for the day and pulled on a black leather coat. She pulled her hair into a sexy messy bun as she raced to the door, leaving a note for her godmother.

The trip to Zan's was quick, but Liz was antsy the entire cab ride and she couldn't seem to keep her hands still. She paid on arrival and was immediately out of the car, with none to composed strides, Liz rushed to the apartment. She didn't bother to knock, or use the door knob, she merely thought it into opening, something she was pleased and surprised about; maybe Maria was right, this could be fun.

Upon entering, Liz noticed that Zan was reclined on the couch, sleeping, and the door to Ava's room was open, unlike last night, which meant she was home. As Liz rushed passed the couch, Zan spoke up. " You back so soon, Angel."

"Yeah. Couldn't stay away." It was sassy and Liz grinned, especially when she took in the sexy smirk that Zan sported. She didn't stop to talk to him, she went directly into Ava's room, and sat down on the end of the bed, which Ava was currently sleeping in.

"Ava."

"What?" She, like Zan, didn't bother to open her eyes.

"What are you doing today?"

"Are you seriously waking me up for my daily schedule?" The sarcasm was bitchy and Liz playfully slapped at the sheet covered leg closest to her.

"No. I am waking you up for star bucks, and because I have to talk to you about something important." Ava groaned and slower than snail, she sat up.

"It better be Venti, and I want a bagel, too."

"Done, now get dressed." Liz smiled and got up she was going to straighten things out with Ava one way or another.

"Better be important.." was the last muffled thing Liz heard on her way out the door.

Zan had woken up and was rubbing his face in his hands while the coffee pot percolated. He yawned and Liz was overcome with how adorable he looked in the morning, fresh from bed. He turned to her and one side of his mouth tipped up in a silly grin.

"You couldn't wait to get out of here, and now you are back. You're a puzzle, Angel. And I like a challenge. It doesn't hurt that you taste like vanilla and spice." His lusty remark had Liz blushing. She knew what he was insinuating and the thought aroused her in a very familiar way. "You're blushing like the cherry you are, and I love it, makes getting up easier."

"Aren't you quite the horn dog this morning." It was a biting remark from Ava and her stern disapproval had Zan avoiding her eyes like a little boy scolded by his mother. Liz wasn't sure what to make of Ava's remark, whether it was jealous or just a reproach at manners. "We are out, be back later. Come on Liz." Liz followed with a single glance over her shoulder, which showed Zan staring at her ass as she made her way out of the room. Liz rolled her eyes, Ava was right, Zan was a horn dog.

A short while later they were seated outside a star bucks and drinking two white chocolate mocha fraps with extra whip. Liz fidgeted slightly when she realized Ava was staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"What's going on between you and Zan, Ava?" Liz quickly took a sip of her drink as she waited for Ava to answer.

Ava sighed and seemed to think about it for a second, but a moment passed and she replied with a level of certainty that made Liz's heart still. "Nothing. He doesn't want me. Zan has always been there for me, and even now he's here, he accepted me back into his life. It's like I told you back in Roswell, it always seemed like he was looking for something more, and I've come to accept that I ain't it." Ava went silent and Liz tried to organize her thoughts.

The blond was watching Liz and her next response caused Liz to meet her eyes. "I'd be okay if you two you know…hooked up. I've seen the way he is with you, a way he never was with me, and…I don't know, you seem different too. Me and Zan are still tight, even though I seen the way he's been looking at you. I've seen you too, Liz. When you think I ain't watching, or when you two don't know I'm there. It's okay. I think you'd be good for him. And I know he'd be good to you."

"I have been so confused since I got here, Ava. My whole world has been skewed and I just don't know anymore. I tried to change and I tried to tell myself that I needed to stay away from destiny's path and all that it encompasses, but I really feel something for Zan and I'm tired of being the martyr. I had to talk to you, I don't want to hurt you." Liz set her coffee on the café table and crossed her arms around herself in a defensive manner.

"Just chill, Cornball. I ain't going to jump you if you actually went for Zan. I won't be hurt. I guess it's time for me to find someone for myself. I say tonight we try clubbin' again. This time sans drinks. What you say?" Ava was already getting to her feet, swinging her legs off the arm of the bistro chair and pushing herself to her feet, drink in hand.

"I say, it's time for me to let loose. Zan wants to play with fire, well he better get ready for the heat." Liz realized how corny that saying was and her and Ava giggled as they took off for Amada's.

When they reached the apartment a short ride later, Liz paid the cab driver before hopping out and practically racing for the door. Liz and Ava made their way into Amada's and the first thing Liz noticed when she entered was a note tapped to the fridge.

'Liz, I'm going to Albany for a couple of days, sorry to leave you on such short notice, but Mr. Hastings called and he wants me to take this case that came in last night. It could mean my finally earning the title of partner. If you need anything I left my platinum card by the phone. Oh and your dad called, he said he wished to speak with you. Love you honey. Call my cell if there's an emergency. Love, Amada.'

"You're godmother's a nice lady. Giving you her card, letting you stay here, giving you free reign, and not to mention she trusted you with her whole apartment." Ava had wondered into the kitchen, read the note over Liz's shoulder and then opened a cabinet to get a glass. She filled it with some water before making tracks for Liz's room.

"Yeah. She's great." Liz crossed to the phone, stashed the card in her wallet, and followed Ava down the hall.

Liz's bedroom turned into a whirling tornado for the next hour and it was only when Liz had put on every possible combination of clothing she now owned that Ava came to a decision. "I like the baby blue off the shoulder with the black leather pants. Pair it off with those killer boots you bought, the black leather ones with the four inch heal, and you'll be the hottest thing in Blaze." Ava shoved the clothes at Liz even as she glanced at a few things she might try on.

"Thanks. You can borrow anything you like." Ava smiled and began to dig through the pile of clothes they had created. Ten minutes later both girls were dressed and Liz was curling her hair while Ava merely waved a hand over her locks and touched up her face as well.

"Liz why don't you fix your hair the normal way."

"I am." Liz met Ava's gaze in the mirror, frowning in confusion.

"I meant the way I'm doing it. With your new powers you could get ready a lot faster." Ava was pressing the topic and she knew it, but she wanted Liz to accept her help and herself.

"I've never done that before." Liz bit her lip and put the curling iron down.

"Well no time like the present." Ava sat on the lip of the bathtub.

"Guess not. How do I…you know?"

"Picture what you want to look like and run your hand in front of your face or hair and it should happen." Ava leaned forward as Liz closed her eyes for a fraction of a second before opening them and doing as Ava instructed. Liz's hair bunched into sexy messy curls and her eye makeup came out heavy and exaggerated their natural beauty. A bit of clear gloss emphasized her lips in an understated way.

"See. Total hottie in ten seconds." Ava smirked smugly and then laughed when Liz gasped before laughing outright in delighted surprise.

"Wow. I can't belief I just pulled an Isabel. I love it. That was so amazing. I really felt the power this time, and it felt so warm and nice." Ava nodded in understanding and secretly admired how easily Liz seemed to learn to use her gifts, and maybe a little awe at how much power the girl actually had.

"We should get something to eat and head back to Zan." It had been about an hour and a half since they took off from the apartment Ava and Zan shared and she was anxious to get back and see how Zan reacted to Liz. Now that she had decided how she felt about the entire situation, Ava couldn't be happier for Zan or Liz. Liz deserved this after what she had gone through, and Zan, well Zan needed to get his head out of his ass and get serious with someone; after all, Zan would be king someday, and he would need an heir.

"Can I ask you something?" Liz posed the question as they walked a couple blocks over to a Chinese restaurant.

"Go for it."

"Well, Zan reacted kind of oddly when he saw the tattoo of flowers around my ankle. Do they mean something?" Liz kept pace with Ava, but she her thoughts kept straying to Zan.

Ava nodded. "They're Antarian. They represent a lady of nobility, royalty. It was my way of making you a part of the Antarian royal family. I consider you my sister, and if you were to ever meet others of our species, they'd know you were important, that you had power, and that we were there for you, not just me, but the entire Antarian family; the color means you're unmated, but if you do mate with someone, of our species specifically, the color will change." Ava neglected to say that it made Liz eligible for marriage to anyone of any rank and that the tattoo heightened sexual pleasure. It had been a gift, and at the time it was only one to show others that Ava thought of Liz as a sister; but as it turned out now it would be a completely different kind of gift.

"Oh." Liz paused in her pace and Ava stopped with her. "Thank you. You've come to mean a lot to me too, Ava. You're a good friend. I wish I really did have a sister like you. Growing up would have been a lot more fun." Liz smiled then hugged her before breaking off and heading back on track.

"You're welcome."

Both girls stood in line for twenty minutes, getting many leering stares and eventually getting to the counter. They order sesame chicken, chow mien, ribs, fried rice, white rice, some soup, and a side of orange chicken with egg rolls. It took ten minutes for their order to come up, and another two for the cashier to dig up a handful of soy sauce packets and a wad of fortune cookies.

"The guy behind us kept staring at my ass, I swear if men get anymore piggish I'm going to kick some swine ass." Ava huffed as they hailed a cab and Liz laughed. People in New York were so in-your-face that it left little doubt for how they really thought of you. It was weird that Liz took comfort in that fact; but truth be told, she was refreshed with knowing how people truly saw her merely by what they say. No beating around the bush.

"So Ava, I forgot to ask, but where were you last night?" Ava blushed a little, but a smile was etched on her face.

"I left with that guy you told me to dance with, he was so damn sexy. Guy had good endurance too, but he was in it for a night, and I can't say I wanted to stick around for the good morning talk. I took off after he fell asleep. Nice guy though; I was surprised to meet one like him in a club. He was kind of a jock, muscular and funny."

"So why didn't you stick around?" Liz tilted her head to the side and study the other girl.

"Like I said he wasn't in it for more than a tumble, or three in the stack. Besides, I'm not really good with relationships."

"Ever tried to have one?"

"Well…it's hard to when you've never been able to set roots with other people, growing up with the others you learn to be for yourself and once in a while help each other out." Liz shook her head, saddened for Ava.

"You have a good heart, Aves. Let people see it and you'd be stunned with the number of people that would love to be in your life. I know that's what got me." Ava smiled, then laughed and called Liz cornball.

The cab driver stayed parked only so long as it took for Ava and Liz to pay him, then his wheels squealed as he high-tailed it out of the neighborhood. Ava opened the door for Liz and Liz rushed in to put the food on the table, it was getting heavy.

"What you get?" Zan called out from the bathroom the moment they closed the apartment door.

"Food." Ava sarcastically shouted back to him as she busied herself getting plates and cups.

"Thanks so much, Miss Bitch."

"Watch it, asshole."

"God, you two sound like siblings." Liz said as she poured some soup into her bowl.

"What FOOD did you get?" Zan asked as he walked out of the bathroom, stopping short as he got a look at Liz. He felt himself stirring and panted out a breath before recovering. Ava was amused by his reaction and pleased with Liz, because the girl pretended to be indifferent to the fact Zan had come out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of loose fit jeans.

"Chinese." Liz said and gave him a sultry look after the once over.

"Good." They had both been reduced to one word answers, each reigning in their desires.

"Let's eat." Ava interrupted the staring contest and popped open the containers, and filled her plate high with food.

"Yeah, I love Chinese." Liz went back to her food and didn't even realize when she sprinkled some Tabasco over her fried rice and sesame chicken. "Pass the egg rolls, please." And Ava did.

Dinner went by in the same mundane manner, with subtle undercurrents of sexual tension. Ava asked Liz if she'd called her dad and Liz told her she had not, Ava lectured her about neglecting the people that care for you. Liz then mentioned her dream drop. She described what happened, and despite some editing, Liz told them Maria's advice. Ava whole-heartedly agreed, and Zan remained impassive, except for a spiked interest in the Liz/Max drama, he was curious about their relationship.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Zan tossed the question out, he recognized club clothes when he saw them, but waited for them to tell him.

"We're going to give Blaze another shot. Liquor free." Liz quickly amended her first sentence, a bit of censure entered her voice, and Liz pointedly slanted Zan a look.

"Aw, what you didn't like the beverage Ava picked for you? I could suggest something else?" A playful spark lit in Zan's eyes, and Liz rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"I liked the rum and coke, but tonight we'll try it sans rum." Ava couldn't help, but suspect she'd been left out on some private joke. At the expression on her face, Liz replied to the unspoken question. "Don't ask. I realized as much as I have your abilities and gifts, I also have the side effects. Alcohol equals bad. New thing I found out." Ava laughed when she thought of how Liz must have felt.

"I learned that one a long time ago."

"Alright, you two clean up and I'll get ready." Zan disappeared and Liz shook her head and stared incredulously at Ava.

"He just weaseled out of helping to clean up."

"Zan's used to being in charge and doesn't even think about it anymore." Ava threw out the plastic plates and cups, and Liz cleared up the napkins and silverware. Together they closed the leftovers up and put them in the kitchen area.

"We'll have to break him of that habit." Liz downed a glass of water after they finished up and took a seat on the sofa as Ava primped a little in the mirror near the door.

"Good luck with that."

"When will he be back?"

"I'm already back." Zan entered the room as he spoke, Liz wondered where he had gone off to, but shrugged it off as she got up.

"Let's hit it then." Ava suggested and headed for the door. She hailed a cab a few blocks from the apartment and they all got settled in. Liz enjoyed the train ride and the conversations her and Ava were keeping up, even as she felt on edge with the amount of attention Zan was focusing on her.

Blaze was the same and Liz was quicker with shimming passed the crowd than she had been the night before. They got in and Liz felt the music pulsing through her. She boldly grabbed Zan's hand and led him to the dance floor, pulling him to her and Ava flanked them. The three danced together for a while before Ava detached and found the boy toy of her flavor for the evening. As the songs got more sexual so did Liz. She placed her arms around Zan's neck and pressed her front flush against him, grinding hard against him, and daring to meet his hungry eyes.

Zan ran a hand down her side, and with the other he brushed the side of her breast cupping it after slight hesitation. Liz arched to him as he tweaked the nipple and cupped her ass at the same time. She moved her hands to his biceps and leaned up, quicker than thought, Liz captured his lips, a brutal demand. She felt him tighten his hold, moving the hand that was stroking her breast down to cup her ass more fully before crushing her petite body to his.

Zan strained for control as she licked at his lips and the thoughts that they were on the dance floor passed fleetingly through his mind. He pulled her with him as he made for a quiet corner, but Liz pulled back and panted out a 'no'. He was confused until she grabbed his hands and backed toward the exit. A light bulb flicked on and Zan realized what it was Liz was trying to express; she wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere private.

Liz couldn't control the tremors running through her, and she knew that what she was doing would be irrevocable, but it felt right and Liz knew somehow that it was. Zan followed her easily and the travel to her godmother's apartment took forever. Zan petted her suggestively through her clothes and whispered how amazing she felt in her ear, and it was all Liz could do not to lose herself in his words, or the pleasurable strokes of his hands.

When they bumbled through the apartment and into her room, Liz's body was screaming for release. She yanked Zan's shirt over his head and began to unbuckle his jeans, even as Zan did the same for her. They both were undressed in short minutes and Zan had Liz laying back on her bed, kissing a fiery trial down her neck and stopping at to lavish attention her nipples, sucking one rosy bud into his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers.

Liz arched off the bed as the inferno of heat pooled in her abdomen, and her hands reached for him, clutching his back with one hand and timidly reaching down their bodies to stroke Zan's blatant erection. He moaned against her breast and release her nipple. As she worked him with her nimble fingers, Liz wondered at how soft he yet hard he was. She felt pre-cum leaking from his tip and worked it down his length.

Zan removed her hand from and growled softly. He made his way down her body and looked up into her sexy half-mast eyes before spreading her wide for his eyes. Her lips were swollen and soaked with her juices. His eyes flicked up to hers and as he took his first taste he kept their eyes connected. He licked her bottom to top, circling her clitoris before taking it into his mouth as he heard her shout out his name.

Liz closed her eyes and buried her hands in his hair as Zan's mouth made her cry out. A few seconds later, Liz felt Zan probe her with two fingers and the next she knew, Zan was working two fingers in and out of her, pumping faster and faster and sucking her greedily. She felt something building in her and Liz was pleading for Zan to help her.

"Please. Oh God, please. Zan!" She screamed his name as she came and she tightened her hold on his hair. Her body was wracked with waves of pleasure, firing licking threw her veins and exploding.

Zan removed his fingers, licked them clean and drank her juices as they came pouring out of her. Watching her as he licked at her, Zan couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, crying out his name, glowing with orgasm, and arching off the bed with need.

Soon he made his way up her body and Liz hugged him to her, loving the delicious feel of his body against hers. Coming down from her high, Liz realized his throbbing member was positioned at her entrance and he was looking at her, waiting for her to say something, letting her know it was her choice.

"Make love to me, Zan." Her voice was sultry and throaty from screaming.

"Don't take this decision lightly, Liz. If I take you, you are mine. No going back." Zan was grinding his teeth, all he wanted was to be inside her, waves of heat were radiating from her core, and Zan felt like he was on the brink of insanity.

"I want you, Zan. Take me." Liz moved her hips forward a fraction, enough to place the head of his dick in her entrance, and that's all it took. With what resembled a growl, Zan surged into her, sheathing himself to the hilt. A twinge of pain came with the incredible pleasure that Liz felt, but it was soon gone.

Zan couldn't stop himself from pounding into her with deep hard thrusts. Something in him had snapped, his control, his sanity, his humanity? It didn't matter, all he felt was her warm wet tight channel accepting him, holding him, clenching all around him.

"Please, Zan. Harder, baby please." Liz was clinging to him, her nails dug into her back and she locked her legs around him, digging her heals into his ass. He responded with a groan, and he picked up his pace, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. "Oh Zan, my God, please."

Zan reached a hand down between them and began to furiously rub her bundle of nerves and growled as he felt an immediate response in her body. Liz threw her head back and called his name. As her heat clenched around him, Zan surged into her once more and spilled his seed, shooting off his load, the strength of his orgasm so much that his trembling body was barely able to switch his and Liz's positions before he collapsed.

They lay together on her bed for long minutes, both panting and too far gone for words. Liz tried to move, but Zan's arms tightened around her, he was still inside her, long had he gone soft, but he refused to pull out.

"Zan, I just want to cover us, I'm cold, I must have left my window open."

"I don't want you to move. You make me feel whole." Zan's words were whispered, but Liz heard them, and a different kind of warmth spread through her, reaching her heart.

"Zan, I…want to be with you." Liz wasn't sure where they were going, and she wasn't sure why she felt comfortable giving him her virginity when she hadn't even shared that with Max, but her heart knew it was not like it would have been with Max, it was wild and all consuming, it was with Zan.

"Good because I don't plan to let you go." He chuckled a little and pulled out of her. Liz moved and tugged the comforter from under them and covered the two of them. As the drifted off to sleep, Zan wrapped his arms around her. "Get some sleep. I'm ready for round two, but I don't want you to be sore in the morning." Zan spoke into her hair as he kissed her goodnight and Liz was struck by how caring that was, her last thought before sleep claimed her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Six

Liz turned slightly to the warmth encompassing her, she felt so comfortable. Everything around her was perfect: warm, calm, and sated. Her doe-brown eyes fluttered open and the disorientation of sleep blurred her mind for a few moments, and when it dissipated, Liz blushed with the memory of the night before. Zan's arms were around her waist and Liz sighed in content. Everything she felt from the night before had cocooned its way around her, and Liz couldn't help but stare at Zan.

His face was turned toward her, his spiky hair even more untamed, and his right leg was hooked around her left, drawing her closer to him. The serene look on his face was out of character for his usually smirking or badass expression, and Liz felt a small smile spread across her face, and she pulled a hand out from his grasp to touch his face. Zan's soft skin remained relaxed even as Liz traced the contours of his cheeks, nose, lips, and coming down to rest against his bare chest.

Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the events of last night washed over her. Zan had been the first person to make love to her, well for her it was making love, she didn't know what it was for Zan. Liz had heard how passionate and exciting it was, how fulfilling felt after. Liz's mom had never been comfortable talking to her about sex, but Ms. Deluca never had a qualm about preaching to her about the evils of men, and how if you were ever lucky enough to find someone to love that it could be beautiful and caring; it was the general speech that Liz seemed to get before and after every date that Amy caught wind of.

Maria had told Liz that she and Michael were going to go all the way soon, and Liz had been skittish about the topic; she loved Michael like a brother, but he might have to leave someday and Liz wasn't sure that after that kind of physical intimacy would be advised for him and Maria. Maria might look strong, but in the long run she'd break down inside if Michael ever left, and if they had sex, whose to say Maria would stay sane.

'Listen to yourself, Parker. You're thinking about how unwise it is to get involved with an alien and you just had sex with one last night!' The thought came unbidden and as true as that remark was Liz couldn't bring herself to regret her actions, as ill-advised as they may be.

Glancing at the clock, Liz realized that it was almost noon and she had planned to check out the NYU campus. Stretching a little, Liz extracted herself from Zan as quiet and slow as she could. He continued to sleep on and Liz turned to make her way to the bathroom; she felt twinges of pain with every step, soreness began to set in, a not so subtle reminder that she was now a woman in every sense of the word.

"Where you going, Angel?" Zan was groggy, but his eyes were focused on Liz.

"I have plans today. I'm going to take a shower." Liz had pivoted back to face him and wished she hadn't because a jolt of pain shot through her and her legs trembled slightly with the effort of holding her up.

"Come here." His eyes were on her and Liz felt compelled to rejoin him on the bed, her plans be damned. She progressed toward the bed at a snail's pace. When she reached the bed, Zan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down beside him. His hands were everywhere and Liz became flustered. One hand splayed over her abdomen and the other cupped her between her thighs. All her nerve endings came alive, aroused by his hands and the glowing energy he was shocking them with.

Gasping for air, Liz ran her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipple ring, teasing his stomach muscles with her little fingertips. Zan groaned and moved his hands up her body to caress her sides. Liz realized that the soreness from earlier was gone, but it was a fleeting thought as Zan pinned her down to the mattress, her hands above her head as he lowered his mouth to one nipple and then the other. As he sucked her into his mouth, Liz bucked up off the bed, pressing her slick core against Zan's full on erection.

"Zan, please. Make me come." The words were out of her mouth before they registered in her mind and though shocking and not-Liz like, she meant them. Zan growled against her breast, then made his way with open mouthed kisses down her stomach. He kissed her belly button, tugged at the ring there, then moved on, finally stopping at Liz's core, she was straining against his diligent hold, his hands now holding hers to her sides.

"Look at me, Liz." Her eyes fought to meet his, but the command was clear, and Liz made a valiant effort, finally catching his eyes in a locked gaze. Once their eyes met, Zan thrust his tongue into her tight passage causing Liz's eyes to roll back and her hands to clench uncontrollably. Zan growled when he lost eye contact and the vibrations hit Liz in waves. She screamed out when he thrust more insistently with his tongue, and when he released her hands so that they could travel up to grasp her breasts; Liz buried her hands in his hair.

The rough tugs on his hair seemed to drive Zan harder. He removed his tongue from her heat and swirled it around her clit as he moved a hand to her entrance, thrusting three fingers unexpectedly into her. Liz cried out a plea and as with a few more pumps of Zan's fingers, Liz was shouting his name and her juices were flowing out of her, coating Zan's hand.

As Liz came back to her senses, she watched Zan lick her clean, and then his hand. She whimpered as she recognize the fire in his eyes, the way the amber color turned a rich chocolate and he seemed to devour her with his eyes.

"You're so fucking gorgeous when you scream my name." Zan made a slow trail of teasing touches and fiery kisses up her body, and Liz was writhing once more when he finally settled at her soaked center. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, anything and it'll be yours." Liz moaned at his words and coiled herself more tightly around him, legs locking into place, arms capturing his neck.

"You, God, I need you, Zan. Please." Zan wasted no time, he pushed into her, forcing himself as deep as he could go, farther than he imagined and began a steady unrushed pace. "Zan, faster." He heard her and picked up the pace by one degree. Last night had been a rush of hormones and adrenaline, today he wanted to savor her, take his time in pleasing her.

Liz felt him in every breath she took, even as her body demanded more, begged for the pleasure of release. Zan slid a hand to meet her clit and massaged her with vigorous strokes, even as his body remained consistent. Her walls rippled with the effort of his fingers and Liz came calling his name, even as Zan continued undeterred.

"That's it, baby. Come for me, Angel." Zan gnashed his teeth together to fight the urge to let go, he wanted her to be completely satiated, unable to move without feeling sated. He redoubled his efforts, slowing down a little when she might come again, then built her up with a harsh pounding rhythm. When he could hold out no more, Zan threw back his head, and pounded into her with furious impassioned thrusts, her tight slick walls squeezing almost painful around him before he exploded inside her, calling her name and letting go.

Liz released the same time he did and Zan heard a hoarse indistinguishable cry leave her as her essence came out of her, running in droves over his shaft and balls as he allowed her to drain him of every drop he had.

Out of breath, Liz enveloped him in her arms, pulled him down to rest on her; his weight a very real and welcomed addition. They stayed locked like that for a while, Liz refused to let go and Zan couldn't bring himself to break free and pull his soft member from her.

"That was…amazing. God I never thought it could be like that-" Liz didn't know how to articulate what she felt, the way her whole body was slack and undeniably perfect. In his arms she felt perfect.

Zan eventually moved them so Liz was on top of him and he looked into her eyes, seeing her hazy dreamy expression made him feel something akin to human, it still astounded him that she made him feel period. Zan wasn't the kind of guy to make long term connections, connections at all were a miracle, but this woman, this fragile being in his arms, she had latched on to him with both hands, and Zan realized that he didn't want her to let go.

"We should shower. I'm all sweaty and gross." Liz started to feel self-conscious with the way Zan was staring at her, she didn't think that her being sweaty had anything to do with it, but Liz wanted to fill the silence.

"Okay, I'll join you." Zan smirked when he saw her blush. "You can still blush after all of this?" He shook his head ruefully and then grinned. "Alright, I'll give you some peace. You go get cleaned up and I'll make us some food, alright?"

"You can cook?" Liz tilted her head. It was funny, but Zan didn't seem the mundane type, at least not the cooking sort.

"I can do things that would shock you, but for now, I'm going to feed us. Hurry up and get yourself showered up, before I change my mind." Zan smirked again as Liz playfully raced to the bathroom, throwing him a smile over her shoulder.

Liz made it to the bathroom and giggled at how she was acting, carefree and uninhibited. She wouldn't have minded if Zan joined her, but Liz had a feeling a shower with Zan would not result in getting clean, more the like, she'd be sweatier than before and definitely late for the one thirty tour of NYU.

She lathered up and scrubbed every inch of herself, enjoying the feeling of hot water and suds. After a quick shampoo and conditioning, Liz stepped out of the shower, amazed that Zan didn't come in and join her. When she returned to her room, she tossed on a lacy black thong with a matching half-cup bra, before digging out a new pair of short-shorts, baby blue-her favorite color, and pulling on a matching tube top. Liz decide to go with this particular look because it was less out-there than most of the things that Ava had chose and dined to be acceptable for Liz to wear, she didn't want the college representatives to think poorly of her.

After slipping on a her favorite black pumps, Liz walked out into the hall and followed the delicious smell of bacon and waffles to the kitchen. Zan was just setting out some plates for them to use when Liz realized just how much food Zan had made. Waffles, toast, bacon, eggs, and hash browns were all spread out on Amada's dining table.

"Wow. Cook much?" Zan looked up and smirked, he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Liz blushed once more and took a seat at the table, she also noticed a bowl of strawberries set near her plate and was thrilled, they were her favorite fruit. As she took one, Liz noticed Zan chose to sit right beside her. A gush of juice slid down her chin as Liz took a bite out of the ripe strawberry.

"These are good. I didn't think we had any." Liz sucked her lower lip into her mouth to collect some of the juices that had escaped her. Zan was staring at her and Liz suddenly realized how she must look and purposefully licked her lips. Zan twitched in his seat and Liz took another bite from the berry and repeated the process.

Zan didn't wait for her to do it again, he licked the juices off her chin and then captured her mouth in a voracious kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth, and Liz began to tease him with her own; they wrestled for dominance and finally Zan relinquished his claim, sitting back in his seat and stealing the bowl of strawberries from her side of the table.

"I can't have you eating these if you plan to do whatever you're doing today. I'm going to head in and take a shower. You finish up eaten." Zan finished off the rest of his meal quickly and walked off with a massive bulge in his boxers.

"Too bad, I heard sex on a kitchen table was mind-blowing." Liz called out after him, and he paused for a fraction of a second before making it the rest of the way to the bathroom. She could not believe that she just baited him that way, but her sexual side couldn't help but tempt him.

Sighing in content, Liz went back to enjoying the meal Zan had prepared for her. It occurred to her that Zan had never offered to cook for her and Ava before, but Liz decided he was just lazy most of the time and finished off her waffle. Everything was delicious and Liz didn't think twice before stealing a couple more strawberries now that Zan was out of the room.

When he came back in the kitchen, Liz had taken to the task of clean up. Zan wrapped his arms around her waist and started to attack her neck with his kisses when Liz turned around and tweaked his nipple ring.

"It's like you said earlier, if we start now I'll never get to the campus." Liz slid her hands down his chest, still bare and to the rim of his jeans, freshly cleaned-apparently having alien powers was handy.

"What campus?" He spoke the words into her ear as he licked the outline of it.

"NYU. I might be going to NYU after the summer and I wanted to check it out." Liz shivered as his hands molded to her hips and his tongue played with her pulse, sucking at her neck.

"So you're staying?" Zan moved away a bit so he could look into Liz's eyes.

"I might. I mean I have things I have to deal with at home, so I'll be going back for a short while soon, but I'm thinking about moving here…permanently." Liz had been thinking about it for a while, and she did need to go back to Roswell, if just to clear up things with the pod squad and settle the problems with her parents. She missed Alex and Maria, too.

"I like that idea. Not the going back to Roswell part, but you staying." Zan leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "When are you going back to Roswell?" Liz leaned up and kissed him again before answering.

"A week from now. I just left things poorly with everyone back there and I owe a few people an explanation, and I have to make peace with my parents. I kind of just left on the pretense of coming back after a month. I graduated without telling them and they're upset with me. But I'll be back." Liz watched him for his reaction. He seemed pensive, an odd look on Zan, but it reminded her a lot of Max.

"Alright, you're going to take off to Roswell in a week, then I guess me and Aves can come with. I've never really been big on the southwest, but hey I can make the sacrifice." Liz was at a loss for words. Zan was going to follow her to Roswell. They weren't even together an entire day…if they were together, that part wasn't clear.

"You want to come with me to Roswell? Why?"

"I'm not going to let you run off without me. These others I don't know. I'm not going to trust them to hurt you. They obviously ran you off in the first place. Besides, I want to see where you grew up." Liz felt a rush of the same warmth she'd felt last night when he'd told her she made him whole.

"So we're together?"

"You're so cornball. If you have to hear it then I guess I have to say it; I want to be your boyfriend, Liz. Aves was right, this whole thing is like living in a Beaver Cleaver episode." Zan shook his head in mock disgust, but a gleam entered his eye that made Liz blush with understanding, he wasn't good with his feelings. The whole thing had a very Michael feel to it; except Zan was more upfront with it.

"Good, cause I want to be your girlfriend." She leaned up to kiss him again. It lasted longer than the others, and Liz felt like she was going to catch fire. Zan definitely knew how to kiss. "Come to the campus with me. I might end up living there next year." Liz said this when they pulled apart for air.

"I should talk to Aves about the Roswell thing, you just go ahead, do the whole college thing and stop by after." Liz nodded and kissed him one more time before heading for the door, it was already one she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

"Oh hey, just make sure to lock up when you leave." Liz called back to him, she didn't bother to mention the spare key, he wouldn't need it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Seven

"Liz, you have guests!" Amada's voice drifted down the hall to Liz as she finished zipping the last of her luggage. It had been a week since Liz had taken a risk and agreed to a relationship with Zan and Liz couldn't believe how close they had become. They had made plans on how to handle Max and the others on Liz's return to Roswell, and though nervous butterflies kept anxiety high, Liz was ready to face them.

Surprisingly Amada had actually gotten teary when Liz mentioned she was going to go back to Roswell, even for a short period of time. Her godmother had met Ava and Zan and despite her initial reaction-a cautious stare and uneasy friendliness Amada had come to like the two. In addition to Ava's easy-going wit, Zan turned out to be amazingly charming; he made dinner on one occasion, washed the dishes on another-even though it was a mere wave of the hand while no one was looking- and for the most part keep things between him and Liz PG.

Ava had been stunned and told Liz so when they were alone the eve before last, shopping for new clothes. Liz had to admit she found this less arrogant side of Zan an extreme turn on, and had told him just that on Wednesday when Ava left for work, and the two had Zan and Ava's apartment to themselves. They were intimate only once since that morning a week ago and Liz felt a sense of relief along with frustration: relief that what they had wasn't reduced to constant sex, frustration over the fact that they weren't alone enough.

Liz was brought back from her thoughts when a knock announced the presence of her guest, Zan. She knew it was him even before he opened the door, his presence as familiar to her as her own.

"Hey Angel, you ready to go? We got to go, it's a quarter to nine and the plane ain't going to wait for us." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss behind her left ear.

"I just finished packing. Where's Ava?" Liz leaned back against him and tilted her head back for a kiss.

"Talking to Amada." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, pulled away, looked into her eyes, then leaned in for a more voracious one. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, caressed her and tasted her mint mouthwash. He felt Liz respond and tugged her more securely against him. It was a few long moments later before they separated.

"Help me with my suitcases?" Liz asked as she moved to lift one.

"I got them. You go and sit in the living room." Zan took up three of them and headed for the door.

"I can help." Liz stepped toward the last suitcase she packed, but jerked back when she found it had moved a short distance away from her reach.

"I got it. Go sit with Aves." Zan stood waiting for Liz to comply. His sweet gesture earned him a kiss on Liz's way out the door. She didn't like that he ordered her around, but Zan had the hubris of his title and she knew when it was fruitless to argue.

Moreover, Liz had come to realize most of the orders Zan made were done so to prevent Ava or Liz from straining themselves, it twanged of sexism and at the same time it was extremely caring; Liz couldn't bring herself to reprimand him.

Making her way into the living room, Liz sauntered over to Ava, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa, and tuning into the conversation between her and Amada. "Becoming a business woman was not a conscious decision, or even a decisive one. Over my many years of study I kind of fell into a field of study and by the time I graduated I had developed the credit requirements necessary to do what I do. I enjoy it, don't get me wrong, but becoming who you are is never really a conscious decision, it simply happens. Hi Liz." Amada acknowledged Liz as she finished what she was saying.

"You're godmother is some lady, Liz." Ava complimented Amada and Liz nodded with a smile of agreement.

"She's one of the best people I know." Liz spoke the words while watching Zan walk passed them with her last suitcase.

"That's a lot of clothes for a few weeks. Don't you think?" Amada frowned, appearing upset once more.

"No, I change my clothes a lot, and besides I don't know what I'll be doing, I might need certain outfits. I left at least 2/3's of my clothing here. I'm coming back." Liz gave her godmother a reassuring glance as she got to her feet.

"Good because I like having you around." Amada also came to her feet to hug not only Liz, but Ava. "You're good girls. I'm happy you grew up so well Liz, and that you chose such good friends." She added the plural as Zan reentered the apartment, and Liz smiled in thanks.

"I'm going to miss you, but I will be back before the end of the summer. I love you, Amada." Liz gave her godmother another quick hug and followed Zan and Ava to the door.

"I love you, too, and I'll miss you. See you in a few weeks." As they exited the apartment, Liz heard her godmother close the door behind them. They set out for the airport and arrived ten minutes to boarding.

"I need to use the restroom. Come with me, Aves?" Liz wasn't sure where the bathroom was and she hated the thought of wandering off on her own and missing the flight.

"Sure, it's over here." Liz fell in step behind Ava and they made it to the restroom a couple minutes after fighting through the crowds of people milling through isles and around benches.

"Any idea what you're going to say to them when we get back?  
Your parents I mean?" Ava posed the question while Liz touched up her makeup and rinsed off her hands.

"To tell you the truth I don't even know if I'm going to confront them. If I go there and they try to get me to say it's going to cause a bigger rift between us, and if I don't go and they find out I was there they're going to be hurt and that'll cause a bigger rift too. I'm in a catch 22 you know?" Liz shook her head, a few strands of hair falling out of her messy ponytail.

"Yeah, but what do you want to deal with? Anger or hurt?" Ava pulled open the restroom door and started back out to where Zan was standing in line for boarding.

"I know." Liz didn't elaborate what she knew, that she had to see her parents, or she knew that she had to decide to hurt them or not. When they got in line, Liz snaked an arm around Zan and sighed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder until they reached the front of the line. They all pulled out their tickets and headed for the plane.

A while later they were all settled in and Liz shook her head at her godmother's generosity. Amada had insisted on paying for her ticket. Liz had a roundtrip ticket that she hadn't taken full advantage of so she bought Liz a the return ticket, and it had been a battle before Liz finally conceded. Zan and Ava had paid for their own, and Liz knew it hadn't been with hard earned cash, but she was merely relieved that they were coming along.

The plane started to take off and Liz relaxed in her seat, using Zan's shoulder as a pillow and falling asleep shortly after they took off. She came awake a few hours later to turbulence and glanced around as she blearily became aware of her surroundings.

"Zan." She whispered to Zan because it seemed like he was sleeping, but she wasn't sure. Ava was out like a light on his other side, her head pressed up against the window, and Liz was struck by how innocent the woman looked- how deceiving. Liz almost chuckled at the thought. As Zan didn't answer Liz got up and headed for the restroom.

Liz stared at herself in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her hair and yawned. Shaking her head to clear the fog of sleep, Liz bent over the sink and twisted the knobs, adjusting them to a chilly temperature before rinsing her face. The door beside her opened and Liz jerked to face it; she had locked it upon entering.

"I thought you were asleep." Zan stood in the doorway for a moment before walking in a bit further, closing, and relocking the door.

"I was. I felt you get up and saw you headed back here. Mind the company?" Zan leaned forward as he spoke, taking hold of her hips and smiling mischievously.

"Um…well since it's you I think I can make the room." She smiled and lifted herself up on her lip toes to press a kiss to his lips. His ready and demanding return made her smile against his mouth. His hands traveled to the rim of her blouse and he slowly began to pull it up over her head; she stepped back long enough to raise her hands and allow him to take it off completely before fusing her lips to his once more.

Liz's hands went to his jeans, undoing them and reaching down into his boxers to tease his growing erection. Boldly she slid her fingers of the tip, wetting her fingers with pre-cum and used the moisture to lubricate his shaft as her fingers gripped him and began to pump his to full length. Liz heard Zan's breath catch before he muttered a quick 'Fuck' and started to suck at her neck, even as his hands went for the clasp of her bra.

"Zan." Liz whispered as he yanked her roughly up against him, lifting her off her feet and hoisting her up against the wall. Liz's hand slid from him and she had to brace her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Liz's jeans and thong followed her shirt and bra as they amassed themselves on the floor.

Zan lowered his head to her breasts, licking the valley between before lavishing his attention on the right, grazing the nipple with his teeth while his right hand wrecked havoc on Liz's body. As his left hand held Liz steady, Zan's right slid between her slick folds; his index and middle finger ran over her clit, causing her to moan, and down to her core.

Liz was unprepared as Zan slammed three fingers into her at once, and threw her head back with an audible moan. Her fingers slid behind his neck, grasping his head more tightly to her chest, and was lost to the sensations rolling over her. He increased his speed and her juices began to flow over his hand.

Zan felt her walls clenching his fingers and it was all he could  
do not to groan. He moved his mouths attention to her other pert nipple and bit into the soft flesh surrounding it, almost painfully. Zan heard her breath shorten, felt her hips bucking to meet each of his thrusts and knew she was holding on by the tips of her fingers.

"Come for me, Angel." Liz threw her head back and came as he spoke, the sound of his voice, the feel of his body, and her all-to-sensitive nerves pushed her over the edge and Liz was forced to bite down on his shoulder blade to hold back the volume of her scream.

While Liz's body fought for recovery, Zan tossed off his shirt and pushed his boxers the rest of the way down; his impatience getting the better of him, Zan didn't wait for Liz to come down. He spread her thighs with his hands, pulled her heat in direct contact with his throbbing member and as his hungry eyes captured hers, Zan thrust powerfully up into her center.

Liz rocked her hips to meet his on the next thrust and arched her chest upward. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and Liz shivered as heat raced up and down her spine, pooling in her abdomen, and inciting her desire. Zan was pumping furiously into her grunting and telling her how tight she was, how 'fucking good' she felt around him.

As they both became more frantic, Zan knew he was ready to blow. He gripped her left leg and as they were braced against the wall, Zan was able to move it up and onto his shoulder, changing the angle and depth of which he could reach.

"Fuck Liz. You're so fucking hot." He whispered this huskily into her ear and nibbled at her earlobe, as one hand went between them to massage her clitoris, stimulating her next cry of pleasure and sending her into her next orgasm, pulsing around him, creating more friction.

Liz cried out with her second orgasm, unable to hold back, as her body hit a high. Liz's overly sensitive skin continued to ache as Zan kept thrusting into her core, he was still hard and that was the only facts she was able to take in as she felt something building inside of her.

"Zan. God Zan. I…I…" Liz bit her bottom lip as she came for the third time, but as Zan placed a palm against her abdomen, Liz felt something trigger, and she orgasmed again, followed by another, and another, and it felt like it would never stop. "Oh God. ZAN!" She shouted his name in total abandon and finally he released inside of her, groaning her name and thrusting as deeply as he could go, straining his heated flesh against hers and interlocking with her as completely as he could.

Both were panting and exhaustedly leaning on one another for support. When their heated bodies started to cool, Zan lifted Liz off him, set her on the counter and proceeded to wash himself clean, before doing the same to Liz; and when he was finished dressing he gathered Liz's garments and started to dress her.

"It's always special with you, Liz." Zan was putting her bra back on her and whispered these words into her shoulder, kissing it softly, and handing over her pants and shirt. "You're my queen, Liz." He placed another soft kiss to her forehead, and stared into her eyes, softening beyond his king demeanor, and even his alien status. "I love you."

Liz melted at his words and tears came to her eyes. The fact that they were in an airplane, that they had just joined the mile high club, that he was a rough, tough, alien king who could kill; none of that mattered and Liz smiled as she started to cry, marveling at how gentle his fingers slid to catch her tears and how sweet his lips were against her own.

"I'll head back first. You take your time, try and not look like I just fucked you senseless." Zan murmured as he settled back into reality.

"I…care for you too, Zan." Liz couldn't bring herself to say love, yet. She knew deep down that that was the emotion welling in her heart, but saying that to someone so soon meant more than she could handle. Zan smiled in return, transforming his face from cynical and commanding to sweet and charming as he backed out of the bathroom.

Minutes later Liz had tugged on her jeans and her blouse. Ava had let Liz change into a pair of her old jeans for the plane trip, and Liz smiled as she realized she missed the new clothes she was getting used to wearing. Fixing her hair, which was barely held back by her hair band, Liz gave herself the once over. 'Thoroughly ravaged', Liz thought to herself and couldn't help but chuckle softly.

When she settled back into her seat beside Zan, he was reclined and once again resting his eyes, but as she relaxed against his shoulder, his arms came around her, pulling her closer and making it easier for her to fall asleep.

The plane landed in Roswell airport a few hours later and Liz yawned and stretched as Ava shook her and Zan awake. They went through security and headed to baggage claim. They collected the luggage and Liz went outside and was shocked to see Sheriff Valenti waiting nearby.

"Sheriff? What are you doing here?" Liz smiled genuinely and Zan and Ava, who stood behind her, shifted uneasily, not accustomed to polite interaction with the law.

"Kyle told me you were coming home today. I thought you might need a ride, your friends are welcome too. It's good to see you, Liz." Sheriff Valenti hugged Liz hello and warmly welcomed Zan and Ava. As he loaded up his trunk with their baggage, Liz remembered that she had indeed told Kyle the time of her arrival. She had gotten a phone call from him two days earlier, apparently things on the Czech homestead were getting to be a bit much for Kyle.

In addition to idle chit-chat, Liz had mentioned she was coming back, and had asked him not to tell any of the others, including Alex and Maria. Tenuously, Kyle had agreed and told Liz how much he missed her, and how things back in Roswell weren't the same. They talked and Liz learned that Tess barely spoke to him and when she did it was perfunctory and impersonal. Also, Kyle noticed that Max held a personal grudge against him, telling him that it wasn't necessary for him to go to meetings, and in a round about way asking him to stop talking to them all completely. Despite how troubling that was Liz had tried to reassure Kyle things would work out, even though she wasn't all to sure about it herself.

On the ride back, Liz rode up front with the Sheriff, Ava and Zan in the backseat shifting uncomfortably. "So Liz, you made some changes, it's different." He didn't imply that it was bad, just merely stated it was a far cry from her homely mouse look of a few months before.

"Needed a change of pace. So how's Kyle? Is everyone else  
okay? My parents?" Liz held her breath as she awaited his answers, she'd been dying to ask someone.

"Kyle's fine, him and Tess are on the outs, but I suspect that now that you're back things will change. The others are the same, except for Maria who seemed a more than a little put out by your absence. Your parents…well I'm not going to lie. They were upset when you didn't come home for graduation, and they haven't been entirely social since then." He was sugar coating it of course, Liz could read the tension in his body language and hardly managed a passive nod.

"So where are you kids staying? You're house?" The sheriff had stopped at one of the main intersection in town and waited for instruction.

"No, we're going to stay at the Comfort Inn, off Chavez and 154th." The sheriff nodded and headed straight, it was only a couple miles from there. While Zan checked them in as short while later, Ava, Liz, and sheriff Valenti unloaded the suitcases and Liz introduced him to Ava.

"I remember hearing about you. It's nice to meet you." Just then Zan came back with their room key.

"Sheriff this is Zan." The sheriff had eyed Zan, he recalled the entire Zan being Max's dead duplicate, so he was slightly puzzled by seeing him and as Liz offered no explanation, only asking that he not mention Zan to anyone, the sheriff assumed that he would catch wind of it all in due time.

"Thank you, sheriff. Tell Kyle I said hi, and that he should organize a group meeting for 7 o'clock tonight at your house. And please, again, don't mention me to anyone else. Okay? Thanks again sheriff." Liz gave him another hug and hefted a suitcase even as Zan protested and picked up the rest.

Zan held back for a moment as Ava and Liz went to room 338. He glanced over the sheriff and then met his eyes. "I ain't the same as Max, so don't think just cause we look the same we is the same, cause we ain't. Thanks for the lift. And cause we haven't been introduced-" Zan stuck his hand out, a great show of trust. "I'm Zan." They shook hands and the sheriff nodded.

"Sheriff Valenti. Nice to meet you." Zan nodded and not wanting to stick around too long, tossed a quick 'Later' over his shoulder and headed to the room, preparing for the meeting soon to come. Liz may have run the show getting to Roswell, but it was time for him to assert his role as the King, and that would happen tonight.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Eight

The hotel room was plainly decorated with two twin beds and an antique wooden end table that sat between the two. A rather modern television set sat on the dresser opposite the walls, and another door was set in direct opposition to the entrance.

Liz glanced around and absorbed the ordinary blue wallpaper, less than fashionable tan rug, and limp paisley curtains. Liz dragged her gaze over the drab beds with their white pillows and blue comforters and fatigue settled over her. "I'm tired." Sagging against the doorframe she smiled as Zan pulled her close and into the room, Ava shutting it behind her. Liz had gone over to the vending machines near their room before following after Ava, and Zan had already caught up by the time she made it to the door.

"Take a nap, Angel." Zan prodded her toward the bed nearest the restroom and then turned back to the daunting task of unpacking. "I'll take care of your personals." Liz's soft giggle at his choice of words floated through the air and her head slumped down on one of the pillows as she slipped off.

"Tonight ain't going to be easy for her." Ava whispered gently from her perch on the bed across from Liz. "She's going to face an entire group of people who aren't exactly happy with her." The not-so-subtle understatement caused Zan to snort as he tossed more articles of Liz's clothing into the dresser draws. He held up and eyed a lacey red thong with interest.

"Don't worry 'bout the others. The Man will take care of it." Zan bit his lip as he pictured Liz in the tiny thong and shook his head ruefully before putting it with the other articles of clothing.

"Zan, remember that Max is considered the king to the others in these parts. The emissary passed him, even though it was that Tess bitch that created the illusion of Max having the granilith's mark. I know you can take care of yourself, but do you think that it would be smart to attack the other royals? Especially with Liz's connection to them?" Ava shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

Just then, Liz twitched and made a keening sound in the back of her throat before levitating off the bed in a burst of green kinetic energy. The power that washed through the apartment was tremendous and both Zan and Ava hit the floor. The brilliant green energy faded after a few moments and Liz hit the bed with a bounce and she snapped upright to a sitting position.

"Oh my God! Zan!" Liz was off the bed and across the room before either Ava or Zan could stand. He caught Liz in his arms as she barreled into him.

"It's okay, you're fine." Zan met Ava's questioning eyes and he mouthed the words 'what the fuck was that?' at her before shushing Liz and kissing the crown of her head.

"I saw something, Zan. I saw Khivar and the skins. I think it was bits and pieces of your past. But then I saw stuff that happened today, and I don't know…I suddenly saw Nicholas and a bunch of people I didn't recognize attacking us. OH GOD! Isabel, Maria…Max. I saw them…I saw them die." Liz buried her face into his shoulder and started speaking again, muffled by the layer of clothing. "Nicholas killed Maria, she was struggling, and Michael was being held back…I don't know if he made it either. All I saw was Nicholas crushing her head in with his bare hands."

"Zan." Ava had moved a step closer, but he silenced her with a look and urged Liz gently to go on.

"Isabel, she was blasting off skins, and then someone came up behind her and…Oh God. They blasted her, right through the heart. She didn't even scream. And Max…he was protecting me. I was fighting off the attackers and he was at my side. One of them got passed me while the others were holding my attention and Max was killed. I didn't see how, I just felt it. I got him killed." As she finished speaking, Liz went to her knees and clung to Zan as unchecked tears slid down her cheeks.

"Liz, it's okay. No one's dead. Everything's fine. " Ava squatted down beside her and hugged her as Zan watched them for a moment. As Ava rubbed Liz's back, Zan knelt beside them and picked her up, pulling her from Ava.

"You can see the future. It's a unique gift. Three maybe four are born in a century. We can stop what you saw. We know what we're facing now, calm down." Zan laid her on the bed and curled up beside her. "Aves, could you leave for a while." Ava nodded and slipped out, the soft click of the door closing behind her the only evidence she had been in the room.

Liz's hands were wrapped around Zan's which had come around her waist to secure a comforting hold on her. The images she had seen still replayed through her mind and she hadn't even mentioned the most disquieting image. Zan had been in combat, making his way toward her, and while he fought off the vast number of skins that surrounded her and swarmed to attack him, Zan had been lifted into the air by some unseen force and thrown at her and Max. Liz had only been able to watch as he hit the ground near her. When he rose to rejoin the fray some thing faced him and during a weak point in Zan's defense, the creature had landed a hit across his jaw; and the hit was so powerful that Zan's head had cracked to the sit and his neck broke.

More tears leaked out of Liz's eyes and she felt the scenes overwhelming her. "Zan?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me you'll always look out for yourself. Please. I'm afraid for you. I don't want you protecting me. I want you to be smart." As Liz tilted her head back to look at Zan, he sharply turned his head down to face her.

"No. Maybe you don't understand. You're my queen. I'd rather die than see you harmed. Do you have any concept what you mean to me." It was posed as a rhetorical question because obvious doubt colored his voice that she could even come close to grasping the emotions she invoked in him.

"Please Zan. I'm not a queen. I'm simple Liz Parker, girl from the middle of nowhere. Don't put yourself in harms way- that's all I'm asking."

"Liz." Zan pressed his lips to hers, stopping any further argument and embracing her, willing to her to see the falseness of her claims and protests. Liz experienced flashes, but unlike the ones she had previously, Liz saw nothing, she only felt. The rolling tides of emotion were beyond sight of the optical kind. Zan's love for her, his admiration of her power, his tenderness for her kind heart, and even more so his intense understanding that Liz's prior experiences with aliens were sorrowful and disheartening- they all rolled together, amalgamating to create the being Zan claimed for his queen.

As she pulled back Liz trembled. She hadn't told Zan about Future Max or the FBI run-ins, or the message on the orbs. He had revealed-for the most part- all of his secrets and she still had several. Taking a deep breath, Liz met his eyes and started to explain.

"Zan, when I first got involved with Max and the others it was because Max healed me after I was shot in my parents restaurant. A lot of unexplainable accounts about seeing the bullet hit me led to a series of problems. The FBI got involved when they heard about Sheriff Valenti's investigations and so much happened. Max was captured by them, tortured, and Tess and Nasedo- their protector- came to town shortly before this, and helped to free him. There were these orbs from your home planet, communicators and when Max and I found them, we weren't sure what they were for.

"Eventually, despite Nasedo's warning, the others, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess, they activated the orbs and your mother appeared as a holographic figure. She told us that you were all killed and brought here to be reborn and return to save your warring planet. Your mother said that Isabel was Max's sister, that she was betrothed to Rath- second in command to Zan- who we call Michael. She told us that Max was married to Tess, and he was king. They were all destined to be together. That's why it's so hard for me to be with you. I gave him up. I walked away so that he would be able to fulfill his destiny.

"But you know all this. What you don't know is that Max wasn't giving up. He…He loved me. He pursued me, and it was working. I was breaking down inside without him. God Zan, I'm sorry, but I can't take back the emotions I felt back then. But one night, not long after I left Max, I was in my bedroom and there was this flash of light and Max came into my room from my balcony. He looked older, wore leather, had a beard and longer hair. I sensed that it was Max, but he looked so different and he said the most outrageous things.

"He told me that he was from the future, and that in it we, me and Max, had gotten married, and that he had driven Tess away, which later resulted in the end of the world. Our enemies came to earth, and well they attacked, but without Tess we weren't able to defend them. He asked me to help him make Max get together with Tess, and…God it's hard to relive this. He asked me to help him make my Max fall out of love with me. Zan it hurt me beyond words. I tried everything and he kept coming back to me. Finally I came up with a plan.

"One night that I knew Max was going to be at my window I had my ex-boyfriend, Kyle, come over and staged it so it appeared as if we had slept together. Max saw and it was pretty much the end of us. Future Max disappeared and a little after that I left." Liz refreshed herself with a deep breath and then shook her head as Zan opened his mouth because she wasn't finished.

"Zan, Future Max knew things only Max could know, I felt that it was him. And I'm not the defeatist type of person to just accept these things, especially when I found out that we got married. But he told me that Michael and Isabel both died and that we were alone. How could I knowingly kill my friends, people who I consider my family. Even now with this gapping chasm between me and the others, I would give up anything to keep them safe. Maria knows the truth, but the others, they have no clue. I told Ava and now I told you because I love you, Zan."

Silence was paramount in the room and Zan took a moment to speak. "I love you, too. I can't believe what you've done for the others, fact is it makes you even more of a queen in my eyes. You're loyal, smart, calculating, and strong enough to do the right thing. How Max could let you go, even if you'd fucked another guy, I don't understand. Do you know how beautiful you are to me? It looks like that end of the world you saw coming is still on the way, from what your visions say, and I think we'll be ready, but I need you to do something for me." Zan peered into her eyes and Liz's breath was robbed from her.

"What?"

"Be my queen. Ava and me, we ain't it. What my 'mother' said about us pairing off, that's what they want us to do, but as it was in our last life, it is our choice who we join with. Ava had powers that help the cause, yeah. But you're special, too. If I'm going to rule an entire world, I want you by my side." Liz cried with renewed vigor and her laugh was one of disbelief and uncertainty.

"Zan, what about the others. They plan to rule your planet someday. I mean technically there can only be one king and queen."

"Ava mentioned that earlier. I have the seal from the granilith. Tess projected the idea to the emissary that Max had the seal and so he passed, but I'm the true king. They sent down to sets of pods because one was defective, but they didn't get to decide who got the granilith's a-okay. We'll deal with the others when the time comes. Be my queen, Liz." He gazed at her reverently and Liz cracked.

"I don't know what this will mean for my future, but I know that what I feel for you, it transcends destiny." Liz interlocked her fingers with his, and watched as he brought her knuckles to his lips.

"There is a ritual that we perform on my planet when we take a mate, but that can wait until later." Ava entered at that moment and took in their tender expressions before making her way to the restroom.

Later that evening, the three made their trek to Kyle's house and Liz hugged more closely to Zan as they passed by the Crashdown. Her dad was in the side alley and even though he didn't see her, Liz saw him. He looked tense and wearied, less the man she once knew. When they arrived at Kyle's it was ten minutes before the others would've been expected to show.

Zan reached over and knocked and he glanced at Liz. Her eyes were a little wide with anticipation. The door flew open and Zan observed the way Liz's eyes lit with familiarity and kindness.

"LIZ!" Kyle had her in his arms and was hugging her even before Liz could open her mouth with a 'hi'.

"Kyle, I missed you. How are you?"

"I'm better now. I missed you a lot. I can't believe you deserted him in alien central." Kyle shook his head reproachfully.

"I'm sorry. I heard how awful things have been. Kyle you remember Ava and this is Zan." Liz regarded Kyle, waiting for a reaction. He took in Ava and smiled at her, before moving his eyes to Zan, to which he became suspicious. "He's fine Kyle. I trust him." Kyle's eyes came full circle to rest on Liz and he nodded and invited them in.

"The others aren't here right now, they should be here soon. Dad told me that he ran into you. I would have given you a ride you know. All you had to do was call." Kyle smiled at Liz and Zan possessively placed his arm around Liz's waist as they took seats around the fairly small parlor. "How have you been?"

"Good. Made a few changes." Liz made a hand gesture over herself and again felt Kyle check her out as he had briefly before.

"I like the hair, never would have pictured you in those clothes though. Got to say you look fucking hot." Liz blushed and felt Zan stir beside her. Her hair was straightened and half was pulled back in a burette while the other half hung around her shoulders. Ava had left Liz alone to dress herself, despite how much fun she had picking out Liz's attire. Liz donned a pair of black leather pants and a silver halter with black mesh over top. Her favorite black boots adorned her feet and Liz's make was set to kill, she had known she'd need the confidence.

"Watch it jock." Ava shot the remark out and Liz laughed faintly at Kyle's indignant expression.

"This is my house, aren't you supposed to be polite."

"Why put up a front? I'm not a bowl full a sugar, you want that go to my substitute." Ava saucily flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Kyle a once over before reclining tauntingly into her seat.

"I'm no one's substitute." Tess appeared out of the doorway and closely following her was Max and Isabel. Isabel met Liz's eyes and smile and it seemed she damned discretion because she walked right over to Liz, daring someone to object and tugged Liz to her feet for an embrace.

"I missed you, Liz. How are you? You look phenomenal." Isabel smiled broadly at Liz after pulling back even as her curious gaze flicked over Zan and shortly rested on Ava.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Max brashly spoke up in his most commanding voice. He looked livid and Tess seemed to be in a state of similar shock.

"I brought them, and we have matters to discuss." Liz tried her best not to flinch at Max's digusted expression.

"I told you you were out if you didn't come back. What right do you think you have to call meetings!" Max stepped menacingly forward and Zan was on his feet.

"Hold the fuck off." The command was pure venom and warning.

"LIZ!" Maria had just entered the fray and Michael was hot on her heels.

"Maria." Liz grinned and met her halfway. Their mutual exclamations of joy halted the argument the was sure to breakout.

"Michael. I missed you." Liz gave him a nod of recognition and he gave a short-lived half smile before turning stonewall.

"Good to see you."

"Let's get back to the situation at hand!" Max did not have much patience as it were and Liz nodded, returning to Zan's side even as Maria took her place beside Michael.

"Just listen." Max opened his mouth to make some more demands and Liz decided to shut him up the best way she could, with a wave of her hand Max was roughly shoved into the wall a foot behind him. "I have several things I want to say and you're all going to listen." Every mouth hit the floor except for Zan's who smirked and Ava's who amusedly looked at the floor.

"I obviously honed my 'powers' while I was away." Liz started to explain about Zan and Ava. She told them about her experience with her powers and Ava put in about Liz's whole alien status, something they all stared disbelievingly at her about. By the end they were all quiet for a few minutes.

"So let me get this straight. You're supposed to be basically better than us right? When Max healed you you turned into the uber alien? I find that a little hard to believe." Tess retorted smartly.

"I could careless what you think. I know it's true. I could, from the hypothesis I've drawn, do anything you can do and some things you guys can't."

"Prove it."

"I have no need to prove myself to you, any of you. I received a vision tonight that I've already mentioned. I came back here to explain a few things, clear up the mess I left behind before, and after that vision apparently to save your lives. I'm not a trained monkey." Liz glared unceasingly at Tess and only relaxed somewhat when Zan stood behind her, not touching, but offering silent comfort.

"And how are we suppose to trust that that's really Zan?" This came from Michael's corner.

"Because I know. I healed him. I received flashes from him." Liz's eyes wandered up to meet his, and Zan cheekily leaned down to take her in a kiss. Resounding gasps were heard and Liz couldn't help the smile that twisted her lips when she turned back to them.

"So what, Kyle not enough for you? You had to go fuck my double?" Max lashed out verbally and Zan attacked even before Liz could get passed her shocked reaction. Zan threw Max up against the wall and slammed a fist across his jaw. Max's head flew to the side, but Zan didn't stop he threw another punch, but Max retaliated by shoving him off, a slight push with his powers and rushed him.

Everyone stared fascinated by the sight of Max and Zan squaring off. Max produced his shield, but Zan blasted at it and it dissolved. Zan swept out with his leg and tripped Max, but he was back on his feet in seconds. Max kicked at Zan's stomach, connecting enough to wind him and then brought his fist back preparing to punch, but Zan was ready as well going for the same move.

In a flash of green light both men flew apart hitting separate walls and Liz stepped between them, exactly were they had just been. "ENOUGH! Max who I fuck is none of your business. I'm in love with him, and you're not my king. And Zan, back the fuck off. I said I'd take care of tonight. Everyone else, you all have to get use to the idea of working together because from what I saw, all we have is each other against a hell of a lot of enemies. You want to fight over who gets me, well I'll make it real simple. I am on the side of everyone in this room loyal to me. I have incredible powers, that's what I've come to realize, and all the drama, this inner-circle fighting isn't going to help us, but the enemy. Can you put the past behind you were it should be, or am I wasting my time and breath even being in this city?"

Ava joined Liz and Maria. Isabel hesitated with a quick took to her brother before joining Liz. Zan got to his feet and lumbered over to stand behind her and kiss her neck in apology. Michael let nothing show on the surface, but Liz knew he was torn.

"I'm not asking you to betray anyone Michael, I just want to stop a mutual problem. I know where your allegiance lies."

"No, you don't. I am as much your ally as I am Max's. There had always been an US and a THEM and you are definitely an US." Michael proceeded to stand next to Maria who kissed him on the cheek.

Tess was helping Max to his feet. Kyle stared at the damage done to his living room even while he took up a position next to Ava. He glanced at Tess whose face was contorted in anger and was gritting her teeth.

"Hey where's Alex?" Liz had just realized his absence as she glanced at those who had already made their decision.

"He had to have dinner with his family tonight, it was his dad's birthday, no getting around it. He figured it was just another group meeting. We didn't know you were going to be here. He'll be bummed he missed this. He always grumbles about being the last to know." Isabel spoke up and the last made Maria and Liz laugh.

"Do you know for sure that what you saw really is going to happen?" Max was on his feet, leaning slightly on Tess, a gash in his side bleeding from where a broken piece of glass from a shattered photo frame had cut into him.

"I only know that it revealed scenes from the past and then the present, and Zan said what came after was inevitably the future. Max I don't want us to fight. I've always been on your side. You can trust me. Have I ever done anything to prove disloyal? I jumped off a bridge for you, I faced the FBI, I lied to my parents. What do you want from me?" Liz faced him and though she was upset about his injury, Liz refused to fuss over him.

"When it comes to the group, you've never been disloyal." Max's granite facial expression put the spotlight on the matter of her personal disloyalty. "What about him? I'm not your king, is he? Why chose him over me?" Hurt came though the veneer of self-controlled leadership.

"Max, we are over. We have been. Zan and I, it's not something I have to explain to you. I loved you, I did, but we were done. You claimed you always wanted to make me happy, and I get that what you said on the phone was due to hurt, but if anything you've ever said to me was true, then you need to let it go now. He is my king and I'm his queen." Liz raised her head slightly and firmly took Zan's hand as he came to stand beside her.

"What the fuck is so special about YOU? I'm the queen, not you. I was created for that role! Who are you to dare to try and replace me?" Tess's proclamation and shouted cry of challenge brought her to the forefront.

"We weren't created to be queen. We were created to help our unit. Who we were in our past was just that, the past. You're power trippin' blondie. Liz is queen, not because she's all-powerful, not because she's pure alien, and not because she's with Zan, but because of her character and whose loyal to her. A queen isn't a queen because she wants to be, but because she is needed to be. We understood that back on Antar; I don't know what happened to you." Ava spoke up in Liz's defense.

"She can't be the queen anyway. Max is the king around here. The emissary approved him." Tess was triumphant with her logic.

"And with whose help did he pass?" Ava asked.

"What?" Tess's eyes widened a degree and she clutched at Max more tightly. He was rather quiet and when Ava asked her question every head turned to her except for Liz and Zan who were monitoring the reactions of everyone else.

"I said, and with whose help did he pass? Don't play games, I know all the rules. You mind warped the emissary to see the seal and Max passed the test when you and him and the others were in New York. It's real simple. The granilith picks and recognizes one king and that ain't Max."

"Prove it." Michael was the one to toss that out. He might be loyal to Liz, but it was an entirely different story for Zan.

Zan moved away from Liz, faced everyone in the room and  
pulled off his wife beater. Liz subconsciously licked her lips and gazed at his chest. Zan's chest started to glow, five pulsing points of light began to shine outward from over Zan's heart and they formed the V shape of the constellations.

As if called, Liz's skin began to heat and her whole body began to glimmer with the golden glow Zan was throwing off. Throwing back her head, Liz rose to the tips of her toes before settling back on her flat soles. Every occupant of the room fixed Liz with an amazed stare as a V shape formed on the currently exposed skin of Liz's right hip.

The light faded and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. The energy had been halting, stopping her heart, breath, blood flow- it was as if something had invaded her body and imprinted some source of power foreign to her own. "What just happened?" Liz questioned Zan.

"That was the ceremony. I wanted it to be private, but what the hell, you were in the room anyway and it requires me to expose my seal too." Tess shook with fury and Liz barely had enough time to register her blast as she was sent hurtling backward, landing on the floor with a skid.

"BITCH!" Liz groaned in pain, a fire poker near the mantle had been knocked over by one of her legs and pierce the skin. The offending weapon was telekinetically pulled out and in a vicious fury, Liz sent it flying at Tess. The other woman didn't have enough time to move out of the way and the object, slightly off in its aim, grazed her shoulder, tearing the flesh in painful, but non-fatal wound.

Liz got to her feet and ignored Maria, Isabel, Max, and Michael's cries to stop. Lunging forward, Tess and Liz converged on each other. Tess pulled at Liz's hair and Liz shot a low level blast at Tess who stumbled back before coming at Liz once more. Liz closed her eyes for a moment and Tess was lifted into the air and thrown clear across the room and out into the dining area near the door. She hit the table and rolled off, thudding to the floor.

"Back off." Liz warned her and prepared to continue.

"Liz stop." Max came forward, but Liz's eyes came to him and he froze. He was literally unable to move.

"Don't. She has done nothing, but destroy my life since she showed up here, and if she wants to try and ruin it now, she's going to have to face me." Liz's distracted discussion left her open for Tess's blast, but Liz only jolted on her feet. Turning back to the current issue, Liz extended an arm and the table shifted back in its entirety to catch Tess in the midsection and jar her into the wall behind her.

Every pain that Tess had caused her bubbled up in her, and Liz restrained the new part of her that wanted nothing more than to obliterate the self-serving whore in front of her. Tess managed to hedge her way from behind the table and came at Liz once more, this time using physical force.

Tess got in a hit or two to Liz's stomach, but Liz then backhanded her, and a green force surrounded Liz, similar to Max's shield, but pulsing and electrifying the air around her. "Come on. You want to be queen? All you have to do is get rid of me." Liz taunted her and with deliberate intentions stepped forward.

"Liz, come one, stop. We get it you're queen." Maria was pleading, but other than uncomfortable shifting from one foot to the other, Isabel said nothing, Michael watched with interest, Ava was awed by Liz's display of powers, Max was still immobile, and Zan was gazing on, seeing his queen claim her position.

"Oh just because you have some powers you think you're perfect. Think again." Tess's eyes closed and then opened them with a snap a few seconds later, a wall of fire racing at Liz. The fire turned an odd shade of silver as it hit the shield, encompassing it scorching the wall behind Liz as some of it passed by Liz's shielded figure.

In front of all their eyes the fire surrounded Liz, turned the remarkable silver color, and then was absorbed into the shield. Tess was agape, and Liz was gritting her teeth with eyelids flickering open and closed rapidly. When she settled back into herself, Liz firmly opened her eyes and breathed outward slowly. The shield dropped and Liz approached Tess. She bent down and extended her hand to the shaken girl. "It's me because you don't know what it means to be loyal or to absorb the good and bad and make it your own. To learn from it." As if exemplifying her reasoning Liz's hand flared with silver flames, her fingertips grazed Tess's shoulder and it healed, and then she touched one of Tess's straps on her tank top and it disintegrated.

Liz stood back up approached Max, who was once again mobile, and placed a hand on his side, which immediate healed and stopped bleeding. "I really want to help you. Let me help you." Liz gazed into his eyes, a spark of what they once had passing between them and he nodded. She turned to the others, and they all nodded collectively. Zan came up behind her and pressed another kiss to Liz's neck, and proceeded to lean down her body fixing his hand over her leg and healing her wounds as she had done to the others.

"A war is coming, and I'm going to need each and every one of you on my side. If you can't manage that, if you can't deal with new leadership, and companionship, then leave. Not just this group, but Roswell because when the enemy comes they won't differentiate between our allies and those who are merely there. Leave Roswell for good." Liz's eyes rested pointedly on Tess who remained shaken and sitting on the floor. It was time for the future to begin.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Nine

Liz glanced down both ends of the alley then up at her balcony. She took hold of the black rungs, slightly slick from the drizzle earlier on that day. Climbing the ladder was second nature and in moments she had ascended; she swung one leg over the lip of the wall and used both of her hands to hoist her body the rest of the way over.

Everything seemed to be the same: the candles, the chase lounge, the heart Max had drawn for her, and-she noticed as she glanced up at the stars- the view. Liz gazed at her window and saw that it had been locked and the curtains had been drawn in her absence. With assured steps she crossed to the window, unlocked the latch with brief concentration, and climbed through. Again everything appeared to be in order except for a few moved picture frames. Liz made her way to her closet and flicked through the clothes she had left behind. A image came to her in a flash- her mother weeping as she hung up some of Liz's forgotten laundry.

Tears of her own started in her eyes, but Liz withheld and made steady progression around her room, her old sanctuary. Memories of how things had been before she went to New York, memories of her misadventures with Max and the others. Nostalgia was a wave of drowning upset, but in the current Liz pushed forward and overcame her unsettled emotions.

At last, Liz took up a place on her chase lounge and brought forth her journal. She noticed how dark it was and narrowed her eyes on a single candle beside her; within a heartbeat it came to life and she refocused her thoughts on her journal, a hazy glow casting itself across the cover.

_It's hard to invoke change, even harder to accept it when it happens. I've gone through more changes since Max Evans brought me to life than I ever have at any other time. I've been chased down by the FBI, jumped off a bridge, gone into hiding, fallen in love with an alien, befriended more aliens, put my life and my friends lives in jeopardy, put my friendships to the test, met my future husband, broke the heart of my alien boyfriend/future husband for an alien who I hate and am mutually hated by, moved to New York, befriended yet more aliens, developed powers which in turn made me alien, came back to Roswell with my new alien friend and my new alien lover/king, and became an alien queen bent on war to save Earth and Antar._

Obviously I didn't quite anticipate any of this when I entered high school, or started working in my parent's restaurant. When I went to New York I planned to get away from Max and everything that involved him. I wanted to change-yes- but I didn't count on it happening like this. Life I suppose is never what we think it will be, or even what it should be, and even with this new power I have to see the future, I'm still blind to all the answers I need to know. Why me? Who decided that it was my destiny to save worlds? What makes me so special- besides my alien powers? Why not Tess? Why not Ava?

I'm not complaining, not anymore. I love Zan; and Ava is like my best friend. I can't say I understand why any of this happened to me, but I get that I have to do this. I guess the one thing I do know is that the answer is the outcome and I'm the one that makes the results. I've never felt like I had a say: in the group, in my life, with my family- but I'm the queen now and the only one I bother to consult anymore is my king. I planned to be a scientist, in fact that's why I started this journal, but I've come to realize that that dream ended a longtime ago, so I guess these are more like my fingerprints- what'll be left behind after I'm gone. If I'm remembered for nothing else, this book will be my lasting mark.

Liz stopped writing, she didn't have any words left. Introspection filled the pages of the book that lay open in her lap, her life scrawled across the pages before her. All things that made up her life were sitting in her lap, and it was all about to come apart at the seams.

Zan had been protective and overbearing the second she mentioned going out on her own, even Ava had raised argument against it, but in the end Liz had won out. Coming back to her room, getting a little bit of perspective on her current situation had felt necessary, and Liz couldn't do that with Zan or Ava standing nearby, a constant reminder of what her life had evolved into.

After the meeting the night before, Liz had hugged Maria and Isabel again, told Kyle she was sorry for the mess and started to clean up. Max made to take her aside, but she had held off. Things between everyone were a little tense, but Liz had seen Ava mingling with Maria and Isabel, and towards the end of the evening sitting on the sofa with Kyle. That had surprised Liz; she hadn't though Kyle would be so receptive of Ava, especially with Tess treating him the way she was.

Zan had been a hovering shadow, nuzzling her neck, kissing her cheek, caressing her sides. The V mark had been tingling and shocking every time Liz had come into contact with Zan, and when they returned to the hotel, Ava had opted to get a different room. The animalistic passion their love making had taken was improbable, and Liz still felt him deep inside her when she thought of his touch, or the stinging bite marks on her neck and on his.

With a silly smile, Liz's eyes moved along her long legs, barely covered in a pair of short-shorts, and down to her ankle. The ring of Antarian flowers had turned an amazing shade of teal. Ava hadn't seen them yet, but Liz couldn't take her eyes away from them. The transformed tattoo was like a physical mark that her decision had left on her person.

Biting her lip, Liz gazed up at the stars, the brilliant balls of light that lit the sky and made the moon shine. Choosing a path in life leaves a feeling of control and empowerment behind; as if merely having a choice is liberating, or fulfilling. Every star in the sky stood out to Liz, each one signifying alternate paths, infinite possibilities, and a fate waiting to happen for someone somewhere.

Liz got up from the chase lounge and returned her journal to its resting place and sealed the brick tightly into the wall. She then moved to the ladder, ready to descend when the lights in her room came on and she heard the muffled voices of her parents.

"I'm telling you, Jeff, I heard something." Nancy Parker's voice filled Liz with sadness and she swung her right leg over the side of the balcony.

"Nancy, you're being ridiculous. I know you want Liz to come home, but we can't exactly drag her back here and you hearing things in the middle of the night isn't going to make her magically appear." Liz paused in her movements and listened more closely.

"I just want to know she's safe, Jeff. I miss her. She's our baby girl. I don't understand what we did that made her pull away." Liz was shaking her head in the negative even though she knew her mother couldn't see her through the curtains.

"Nancy." There was a retiring sigh in Jeff's tone and Liz started to cry. She wanted to walk over to the window, still unlocked, pull it up and push aside the curtains, and join her parents. She wished she could forget the war for just a moment and comfort her mother, but she couldn't.

The entire way down the ladder tears escaped the corners of Liz's eyes and she tried to wipe them away, but her hands were otherwise preoccupied. When Liz reached the ground floor of the alleyway she swept them away and turned to leave. A power surge hit her and Liz slammed painfully into the side of the Crashdown.

Blood trickled from Liz's nose and she felt it touch her upper lip. Wiping it away, Liz moved to face the backend of the alley, and came face to face with Nicholas.

"Nice to see you again… sorry you're just not that memorable. What's you name?" His self-satisfied smirk incensed Liz and she tapped into the well of strength she new was waiting to be called.

"Sorry but you're just not that important. Why should I tell you?" Mimicking his statement and pouring on the sarcasm.

"Clever bitch, aren't you?" Another bolt of energy came bursting toward her, but Liz had been ready for it, her shield snapping up around her. "Ahhh, so we've learned a few tricks have we? Maybe that's why you're of sudden significance. Khivar wouldn't send me to take out just anyone. You should feel honored." Another bolt smacked into Liz's barrier, but once again it didn't phase her.

"I guess you are the exception to the saying. You know, big things come in small packages?" Liz let down her guard with a flash and concentrated on Nicholas's hands; an instant later they caught fire and Liz took off down the alley, making it to the mouth of the alley as she was sent sprawling by a telekinetic push that knifed at her back.

The screaming that had ensued moments before stopped and Liz attempted to push herself onto her hands and knees only to feel a hand yanking her by the hair. She bent backward unnaturally and her face was in close proximity to Nicholas's.

"Whore! Try that again and see how slow and torturous your death will be." Liz brought back her elbow and jabbed as swift and hard as she could into Nicholas's ribcage and the moment she was released she was on her feet and facing him. There was no point in running, Liz didn't know how far his span of power could go, or what powers he possessed. Slowly, she breathed in and calmed a degree, finding the well of power, but not making a move.

"You think you, a changling, can take me? I knew King Zan had to find something intriguing about you to keep you around this long; it must be that sense of humor." Nicholas smirked and Liz realized that while he had held her incapacitated more enemies had arrive. Three men stood off to the left in the alley behind Nicholas, and two woman in their mid-twenties stood off to his right. "Can you honestly have so much hubris as to think you can take us all? You can barely manage to fend me off for a few minutes let alone an entire team of us."

"I'm the one with hubris. A bit proud of yourself to stand before a queen and not bow, aren't you?" Liz decided if she was going down, then she was going down head high, title known. She wished Zan was with her, that the others would magically appear, but she'd been the one to tell the all to stay away- Zan and Ava specifically.

"Queen? You? Nicholas's right you are funny. So powerful are you? Well forgive me for not bowing, will you? I'm a bit of a skeptic. I mean you're only a half-human slut making it with an ex-king wannabe." The taller, red-haired woman with delicate features and a contradictory sneer goaded Liz. Her shorter, dark-haired friend shifted uncomfortably, apparently uneasy; Liz recognized her as the weak link.

A though later, the smaller woman was thrown against the building and she slumped down to the ground unconscious. The others leapt to action, the men flanked Nicholas while the red headed bitch raced full speed at Liz, a flash of light emitting every few seconds from her fingers, pushing at Liz, twisting around her torso and giving rhythmic squeezes that forced Liz to grit her teeth and produce her shield.

The woman hit the shield full force and Liz threw up her hands, projecting it toward her as she sped at it; the result was the woman soaring backward down the alley, landing with a harsh thudding skid and rolling to the dumpster where she lay prone.

Nicholas let and the others, smarter for the display stopped short of the shield and with a combined movement raised their flat palms outward opposing Liz's shield and attempting to weaken the barrier. The strain began to show almost immediately, Liz commenced to squint and her knees quivered as the muscles worked to keep her upright.

*God…Zan please. Help. I need help. Please-* Liz's thoughts, cast out in desperation, were interrupted as yet more skins appeared to help beat at Liz's resolve. The shield was rippling but Liz drew more deeply on her strength and found it was deeper than she had originally assumed. The memory of Zan's warning to Ava of how dangerous she was, of her power, the remarks of how she had been changed into a full alien- it all surfaced and fed her.

A resounding crack encompassed the whole of Liz's old neighborhood and she prayed the curious people would stay indoors. Liz's shield solidified, the ripples disappearing and a light brilliant in comparison to the nights darkness radiated from it. Hatred, pure malevolence, the ill-will Liz felt for these despicable people overwhelmed her and the light became brighter, a heat emanating from it's force. She pictured the fire she had used to heal and burn a few days before and the thought summoned it to her, rising to her call and enhancing her shield, creating a wall of silver fire between her and the skins.

"Khivar sent you after me? He has no made you the first casualties of this war!" Liz projected her voice over the screams of the skins on the opposing side of her power and then released the energy, the fire, and it seemed almost alive as it poured over the alley, incinerating the skins, charring the bricks of the alley walls and melting the rusted metal dumpster. The asphalt bubbled from the temperature and Liz had to turn her face away from the scene and the smell to protect her face from the effects.

Liz, exerted her will over the raw energy ripping through her, playing havoc with her senses, and singing indulgently through her; the pleasure and weariness doubled her sensitivity to the overzealous ride of her attack. The rightness, the freedom she felt leashed itself with tentative strands of control. A completely foreign part of her overtook her rational constraints that normally dominated Liz's actions. Her alien persona had latched onto the brutal instincts to survive and loosed the primitive power that surged and enveloped everything in its path.

Shaking from the carefully contained power she felt simmering inside herself, Liz tried to relax. Glancing again at the damage that had ensued as the battle had raged, Liz fought a wince. The amount of molecular reconstruction necessary to adequately fix up the alley was going to require a lot of time and lots of concentration as she was all by herself.

Furthermore, Liz knew someone had to have heard something, especially the horrified screams of her victims. Victims. Casualties. Fatalities. The fact that Liz had murdered over ten people, with the skins who had been new on the scene at the time of her attack, set in and the shaking that had been caused by her awesome powers increased three-fold.

Clicking of heels and thundering of running feet met Liz's ears and she sharply turned from the alley to see who was coming. Enemies? Neighbors? Police? A great wave of relief drowned Liz as her mind registered the familiar figured of Zan, Ava, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess.

"LIZ!" Isabel and Ava launched themselves at her and commenced to sob, terrified for her safety. Max and Michael stood close behind the girls and Zan stood beside her, clearly struggling not to rip her away from the others.

"Holy hell. What the fuck happened?" Michael had stepped away from the group and was surveying the ruined remains of the alley.

Liz pulled back from Ava and Isabel reassuring them she was okay and walked right into Zan's arms. He clenched her in a tightly clamped hug and told her how he had heard her, how they all had, and how they had taken off as soon as they had.

"Why didn't you bring the jeep?" Liz's voice was muffled by Zan's shirt, but her eyes were locked on Max's. He was standing pent up and tense; his expression of worry and apparent desire to comfort her kept his response short.

"We drove it until about a block from here and we felt some kind of force and heard screams- I slammed the brakes and took off running."

"Yeah he barely put it in park. Zan was gone too. Never seen any two people move so fast. I was the one to turn the damn thing off before taking off. God Liz we were so scared." Isabel had turned to Max for comfort, the troubling thoughts she had bouncing around in her head not laid to rest.

"Liz. What happened here?" Doing a perfunctory once over of the alley and running a hand over the surface of the scorched building, Michael fired off his inquires.

"I, uh…I came here to write in my journal, visit my room. Look I'll explain everything later, we have to clean this up. Someone had to have heard and the police will be hear soon. Valenti won't be able to cover up something this big and all of you being here will only raise question and draw unwanted attention." Surprisingly Tess readily agreed and Max nodded.

"You heard her. Get your asses in gear. Ava take care of the dumpster. Isabel deal with the left wall. Michael the right. Max, Tess fix the ground." Zan went into commander mode, all the while pulling Liz close to his side. When everyone started working, Tess grumbling begrudgingly, but doing as told; Zan grabbed hold of Liz and practically carried her off and around the corner.

"Zan we should help. The police-" Zan kissed her furiously. His frustration, anger, worry, and relief made his kiss harsh, but Liz gave fervently in return.

"Fuck. You can't do this. I knew you shouldn't have gone alone. This is war! From now on you go no where alone. We clear? Fuck! I love you too much for you to do this shit Liz. You put yourself in danger and that's unacceptable!" Liz was still catching her breath from the kiss as he jumped to reprimand her. "Do you realize how serious this is! What if…what if next time you don't get out! I'd go insane." He still hadn't released her.

"Zan, calm down. I'm fine. See? Fine. I love you so much. I was petrified but this is war, like you said. This is going to happen, I'm going to be attacked." Liz held his face in her hands and with her eyes broadcast just how much she realized that the situation had been dangerous, that she could have died.

"I'm not a pushover. I have power. You told me that. You told Ava as much when she brought me to your apartment. I know you love me, but you can't forget that I can fight, that I'm powerful simply because you love me and want to protect me. If a skin had my power would you be quick to dismiss them?" Liz reasoned with his logical side.

"No. But fuck, Angel, you ain't invincible."

"Are you? No. If you were then you wouldn't have been killed and reborn here. Now enough of this. We have to help the others."

The two returned back as the others were finishing up. Liz felt bad for having left them with clean up, but she gazed at each of them and acted as though it didn't matter she had bailed on them.

"This was the first attack and it was purposeful. Khivar views us as a threat, views Liz as a threat. From now on nobody goes no where without someone with them, one of us. In fact this is how it's going to work; each of you has to call and check in at the hotel with me or Liz every morning before ten. If we don't hear from you we're assuming that you were captured or killed. Anyone who doesn't check in will be punished-complete lockdown. Everyone got me?" A mumble of agreement came from each of them and that's when they heard sirens. They noticed neighbors peering out their windows, the same as the ones who had attempted to do so earlier only to find it too dark to see, but flashing lights from the approaching cop cars lit the area.

The group took off running in the opposite direction from the cop cars, the lights not yet reaching them. As the turned the corner the heard screeching tires and saw people exiting buildings. Liz prayed silently that no one identified any of them, though she had a feeling Sheriff Valenti would manage to discard any statements containing their names.

After a wide circular trail around the area, they made it to Max's abandoned jeep and everyone piled in. Max, Isabel, and Michael crammed in up front while Tess, Ava, Zan, and Liz squeezed into the back. Liz sat on Zan's lap, draping her legs at an angle over Ava's legs who playful pushed at them. Tess ended up wedged into a corner behind the drivers seat.

Max drove them all to Michael's and they gathered together in the living room. Isabel phoned Maria, Kyle, and Alex and while they fidgeted waiting for the others to arrive, Liz replayed the events over and over again in her head. The whole scene, the power inside of her, the vicious taunts of the red-haired skin, and the pain from Nicholas's attacks. The weakness that had readily overwhelmed her when the skins had joined together to destroy her shield, the way it had almost dissolved, broken down like her confidence only to be rebuilt my the phenomenal energy that had risen inside of her like a tsunami.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Kyle, Alex, and Maria showed up, and as the story relayed itself from Liz's lips to their ears, she couldn't help but wonder if they understood the enormity of what had actually occurred. Shaking her head, riding herself of the useless notion of group comprehension, Liz drew closer to Zan, drawing from his warmth and familiarity.

"So you killed Nicholas?" Maria spoke up first.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he's not coming back from this one."

"How do we know for sure? I mean not to doubt the power that is Liz, but can we be sure?" Alex, who had reacquainted himself with Liz the day before and been filled in on the King-Queen titles and current situation, posed the question to the whole group.

"He's right, how do we know? Tess supposedly fried that pipsqueak last time and he showed up, how do we know he's gone for good?" Kyle tossed in his opinion.

"The alley was decimated guys. The walls were barely intact. The ground had been heated to the point of bubbling. The dumpster had at the back end had been a melted mess of metal and rust. It looked like fire had rained down from the sky or something." Isabel described it as best she could and Ava, Tess, and Max agreed.

"Look Alex is right. We can't be sure. He came back once he can do it again. We have to train. Be ready." Liz stared at Michael, she'd been wondering when he'd say something.

"Liz, Chica, I love you babe, but this sounds kind of scary. I mean a wall of fire! And they're right, little boy wonder might have survived. What are we going to do? What's the next step? Do we have a plan? How are-" Cut short by Michael's hand, Maria huffed.

"I know Maria this is hard. I mean I felt this incredible power inside of me, I let it go and it turned them all to cinder and wreaked havoc on an entire alleyway, smelting metal and boiling asphalt. It was massive and it was overwhelming, and yes scary. I don't know if it killed Nicholas, but I'd like to know how he survived it if he did. And I think Michael's right. We need to train. But I think that you, Alex, and Kyle should stay out of this." At the last all hell broke loose. The three in question started to argue, and each of the others took up for Liz or shouted their protest to letting go of any help they could get.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone got quiet. "You ain't helping by fighting. Liz, I think you're partially right." More squabbling ensued and Zan shouted out again. "She's right that you can't fight like us, but you all ain't useless. You good with computers right, Alex?" He nodded.

"All right, then you can pull us up a map of the area, highlighting places that an entire army of skins could be staying. Kyle your dad's the Sheriff, why not come up with something to tell the parents, or the other cops; this fight might not stay under wraps and we'll be needing some explanation. And Maria, I don't know what you're good at. Maybe you could help out Michael with some strategies." Michael gave Zan a lancing glare, but nodded his head when Maria happily rejoined with how great they worked together as partners.

"You all don't have powers the way we do, so you are out for the physical battle, but that doesn't me you can't help. We are a team, a unit, we work together-everyone contributes." At that point everybody's attention was split between what they could be doing to help out or train and on what Zan was telling them.

"I think we're good for tonight, but tomorrow I when you all call and check in we'll plan to get together. Tomorrow we work our abilities. Now me, Liz, and Aves need a ride to the hotel." Everybody broke up: Kyle took off to find his dad, Alex hugged Isabel and Liz and waited for Maria by the door, Michael talked to Maria and then turned to Isabel as Maria stalked off in a huff about something he said, Max discussed something with Tess, and Ava had sidled over to Liz and Zan.

"I'll drop you guys off at the hotel." Max had finished conversing with Tess and she had took a seat on the couch. "Tess and Isabel are spending the night here. I'll drop you three off and then head home."

"But Max what about the not going anywhere alone rule." Liz protested immediately.

"I'll be in a car until I get home and the same goes for the morning. Besides I have a shield. I can get away if need be."

"I don't like it. We just made this rule and you want to break it? You could get hurt, or killed. No I forbid it." That didn't go over well.

"Forbid it? I might not be king, but I'm not a child either. I can protect myself. I have in the past." Max's face colored as blood rushed to his face.

"Well it's better we travel together. Isabel, you should go with Max." Liz was forcing the issue.

"I wanted to stay the night here. I just don't want to get my parents involved in this." Isabel said.

"Well we have to work something out."

"Liz." Zan nudged her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"No. He can't do this. If he gets hurt how will you feel? How will any of you feel? Horrible that's how. You were terrified for me tonight? Well I hate to tell you this, but I'm more alien then any of you and if I caused an uproar among you, then shouldn't it concern you that Max-a hybrid- will be alone? Max why don't you just come back here after you drop us off?" Liz suggested it and silently pleaded that he would see reason.

"Fine." It was one word, but Liz could tell he was angry. She glanced into his eyes and snared his attention.

"It's only because I care about you. I know you've lasted this long and that you can protect yourself, but why take that risk. We need you." His expression softened and Liz smiled. Max had never stayed mad at her long, despite the fact that they weren't together, Liz could still reach him. The thought warmed her.

"Alright lets go. I'm tired." Ava started for the door and Zan and Liz followed. Max got in the front followed by Zan and Ava and Liz hopped in the back. They drove off and a short while later Max dropped them off and headed back to Michael's.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Ten

Liz stretched her arms back behind her as she woke. The sounds of the shower running reached her, and she sighed contently. Zan had held her all night, no words had been spoken, but she'd felt his understanding. Liz felt as if he took away reality, made them exist together without limits.

Climbing from the tangled mass of sheets, Liz slowly stripped off her pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Steam billowed out the moment the door opened and Liz inhaled the sweet scent of the hotel's soap. She made her way to the shower, and slid back the curtain, heat immediately pooling in her lower abdomen. Zan was running his hands through his hair, eyes closed. An arm snaked out and pulled her to him as his eyes opened.

"Morning Angel." Liz leaned up and placed a sweet kiss to his lips and ran her hands down his back as he pressed her more firmly to his chest. As one of her hands made it's way down between them, Liz felt his already hardened erection. The velvet touch of her hand on him caused Zan to groan her name and lean down for another kiss.

The connection they shared came to life and Liz broke their kiss, throwing back her head as the hot water cascaded over them; Zan placed open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. A primal urge beat at him and in a fast move he pinned her hands above her head, switching their positions so that Liz's back was pressed firmly against the wall.

Steadied by his arms, Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her core against him. Hissing in frustration, Liz scored his back with her fingernails and pleaded his name. When two fingers entered her, Liz clutched him more tightly and rode the feeling of him pumping in and out of her.

"Zan." The need inside of her was climbing higher and higher and Liz was practically mewling with desire. "Now." Incapable of full sentences, Liz pulled his hand free and guided his member to her entrance. In a swift thrust he was inside and Liz slammed her head back against the wall, uncaring of the pain that mixed with her pleasure.

As her moans increased, Zan felt himself being drawn closer and closer to his end; he picked up the pace and running a hand down her body began to massage her small bundle of nerves. She screamed his name and he felt her nails pierce the skin of his back. "Faster, faster Zan." Her demands incensed him and he let go- pounding into her viciously.

Liz was shouting out at every deep thrust and when he picked up the pace she exploded. The sound of water disappeared, the heat surrounding them was gone, and her whole body started to shake. Goosebumps rose all over her skin, and waves of relentless pleasure caused her eyes to roll back into her head. Liz felt her walls repeatedly clenching around him and then it happened- she felt him; he was everywhere. His orgasm washed through her, overcoming her even as her own passion still pulsed a rhythm through her body. She felt him in every part of her being, his thoughts, the feel of her around him, her own nails digging into his back.

The emotions rolled through each of them, then the scents and sounds they both heard echoed in each other as reality started to settle back into place. Even as their minds began to pull back, even as their shared pleasure started to disentwine, each remained connected at a muted level.

Minutes passed, the water grew cold, and they finally managed to break away from one another and out from under the cold spray of water. Zan was the first to recover, and he got out, turning off the water. Liz followed on shaking legs and when she came from behind the curtain, Zan wrapped her in a towel, kissing her shoulder.

"You are incredible. How did I get this lucky when my whole life's been a crap shoot?" He made a sound of disbelief and Liz warmed inside, despite her goosebumps.

"I don't believe in luck. Or destiny. But I believe in soul mates. We were always meant to find each other." Liz said as she walked passed him and into the main room.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I don't know how I could love anyone more." She turned her head to him as she sorted through her things and a glowing smile spread across her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Liz continued to pick out something to wear and when she turned back, Zan too was dressed.

"When did we say we'd meet the others?"

"Well they all called to check in while you were sleeping. I told them ten." Zan was looking at the notepad by the phone.

"So everyone checked in as fine?"

"Yeah, you're little speech worked, Max is fine." Zan rolled his eyes at Liz when she made a face at him.

"Okay well then we have twenty minutes to get Ava and meet them. I'm guessing you told them to meet us at the quarry? The one by the pod chambers?" Liz tilted her head a little and heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah I did. Come in." Zan shouted toward the door as he made his way back to the bathroom.

Ava cracked open the door and with a hand over her eyes she quipped, "Everyone decent?" Liz threw a pillow at her and they both laughed as Ava came into the room and shut the door.

"No Ava, we tell everyone to come in when we're naked." Liz caught the pillow as it came hurtling back at her.

"You two are like rabbits what am I supposed to think."

"That it ain't your business." Zan reentered the bedroom and looked Ava over. "You're wearing a skirt to training?"

"Liz is wearing a pair of short-shorts and a halter, why do I get questioned?"

"Cause she can fight in that. You going to run in that micro-mini?"

"Zan leave her alone." Liz sided with Ava and stood up as they made for the door.

"Alright. You think you can train in it, fine. No complaining though." Zan held the door open for them.

It turned out that Kyle had been chosen to pick them up, and as Liz hopped in the back seat with Zan she couldn't help, but notice the way that Ava was sitting- head and body leaning toward Kyle. During the ride out Liz and Zan talked about possible exercises they could implement for each hybrid's specific powers. Together devised a system where Zan would instruct the guys and Ava would help the girls. Liz remained unsure of what to do for her unique gifts. The possible options were to either train with Ava and the others, taking to the task of learning if she could employ Isabel, Ava, and Tess's abilities, or sectioning off and attempting to explore her own.

Ava turned around in her seat, breaking off from what appeared to be an intimate conversation with Kyle. "I think you should get down our powers first. We should all be their to monitor your potential when you decided to go deeper and find out what you really are capable of. It would be dangerous otherwise and with your kind of strength we might just discover how far we hybrids can go and how our talents can really help. You new to this, we'll take care of you."

"Yeah, Liz. I agree with Ava, we don't know what you can do yet, not fully, and it would probably be better to find out as a group." Kyle put in his two cents as they pulled up behind the jeep.

They all hopped out and Liz decided to heed Ava's advice. Everybody was already their: Michael was arguing with Maria, Alex was talking to Max about something, Isabel stood off to the side watching Michael and Maria- clearly amused- and Tess seemed to be listening in as Max replied to Alex.

"Hey everybody." Liz called their attention and then deferred to Zan.

"I'll be taking Michael and Max off to the side, I'm going to show you what I know we're capable of. Ava's going to handle things with you, Isabel, and you too Tess. As for Kyle, Maria, and Alex- I want you to stand over by the cars and out of harms way. Kyle, you and Alex can talk about what you learned. Maria…pay attention and you can fill in Michael later so that you guys can use the information and materials gained to rework or revise any strategies that either of you might've come up with." Zan watched as everybody did as instructed and pride swelled in his chest.

Liz realized Zan hadn't ordered her to do anything, and she couldn't hold back a smile. She made her way over to Tess, Isabel, and Ava, and tuned in as she spoke.

"I think the easiest way to approach this is for us to start with the basics. I've learned to control my blasts, had many years of enemies to practice on. We can't make things explode from the inside out- that's Rath's, I mean Michael's, skill. What we as hybrids can do is give a push." Ava broke off looking for the words.

"I've got an idea about that." Liz spoke up. "I think all of you have a low level ability at telekinesis. I've learned to use mine fairly well. It's like concentrating on all the molecules surrounding the enemy and then pushing them. Good place to start." Liz got in line with Isabel and Tess as Ava pointed out target rocks. Isabel went first, exhibiting the power, but lacking the aim. Tess came second and succeeded only minimally better than Isabel at hitting her five targets. Liz went last and she succeed where the others hadn't- despite the fact that she accidentally blew up the last rock instead of blasting it off to another place.

"Um…did you say we can't make things explode?" Isabel questioned Ava as Liz grimaced when the pumice hit her legs.

"Well, we all know Liz is a special case." Ava blew it off as if it was nothing. Tess scoffed lightly, but didn't challenge Ava's statement with a reply. "Okay, I see where you each are. Isabel I want to work with you for a few minutes. You're having trouble with targeting. Liz do you think it'd be possible you could help Tess?" Ava shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Not a problem." Liz nodded her head. Liz moved over to Tess and sighted several rocks as targets. "Okay. When you focus your energy, when you see the target, you should be pooling your abilities- relocating the powers you usually use for other things and exerting them against the object or person you're intending to blast. I guess you have a way of doing this when you mind warp, right?" Tess nodded, her eyes taking on a cold stare. "Use that energy, build it as if you're going to warp someone, and then release it, but focus. Don't just let it go, command it's route."

Tess stared at the line of rocks and moments later all of them had been dislodged and thrown at least ten yards. Liz felt pride and at the same time ridiculous; she had just come into her abilities and she was already coaching others who had years of experience on her. Shaking off her ill-thoughts, Liz glanced over to see the progress that Isabel was making. While she tried to establish what was wrong, Liz tapped something, she felt as if she'd brushed against something. Staring at Isabel she felt it again and this time it linked, she understood Isabel's problem and as she took strides toward her she was already analyzing her gifts- including dream walking.

"You need to narrow your control, Isabel. You have the power build up, but you aren't letting it go or focusing. Sorry Ava." Liz realized she was cutting in, but this odd connection had sprung up between her and Isabel and it was distracting.

"I feel that. What did you do?" Isabel was staring at Liz now, her concentration lost, and her mind elsewhere.

"I'm not sure. It's another one of my abilities, I guess. Look I'm not sure how this works, but we formed a connection. I get why you're having a problem now. Don't be afraid to let go of the energy. And focus." Liz attempted to break the connection, it was palpable and making Isabel nervous, but Liz couldn't find a way to turn it off.

Isabel, on Ava's instruction, tried again, this time taking in Liz's advice. Liz felt when Isabel had reached a peek and then found a way into that. She nudged Isabel's resolve and the energy ripped forth in an awesome display, the six lined up rocks went soaring out of sight and the bond Liz had formed broke.

"Wow. What was that?" Isabel gaped open-mouthed at her power and turned this way and that looking for an explanation.

The guys had stopped when they heard the crack that had sounded as Isabel released, and made their way over. Liz was on her ass a couple feet away; when she had nudged Isabel with a bit of her own energy a wave hit her as the bond broke and she went flying. Zan ran over to her and handed her up and Liz rubbed her backside as it throbbed a bit.

"Ouch." Liz dusted her shorts off and slapped her hands together to get the dirt free.

"What the fuck just happened?" Michael was shouting and gesturing to the sky where the rocks had taken off to.

"Ask Liz." Isabel shook her head incredulously.

"I don't know. I formed a connection to Isabel after I helped Tess focus her energy, and then I tried to tell Isabel her problem. It was like it opened up all this information to me on how Isabel's powers work. Then Ava suggested she try again, while we were still bonded, and…okay so I kind of pushed Isabel to release her gifts a bit and, well you know the rest." Liz glanced at each face and then shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. You only shared some of your power with Isabel. I did once a longtime ago with Rath. We were in a fight against a couple of skins and we paired up to take them out. I guess you're able to connect to people at distances. Let's continue." Zan herded Michael and Max back to where they stood before and Ava refocused Tess and Isabel. Meanwhile Liz stood off to the side for a bit.

Training went on for a couple more hours, Ava guided Tess and Liz in how to mind warp with a larger crowd, and even though Isabel didn't seem to possess that particular ability she was able to impart the knowledge of dream walking on to Liz. When Ava insisted that Tess and Isabel keep practicing their blasting- minus Liz's assistance- Liz decided to join the guys.

Zan had already covered blasting, and was in the middle of teaching Max how to expand his shield and make it pliable to more than one person and how better to resize it for full body coverage, when Liz waltzed over.

"Mind if I steal Michael?" Zan waved her off and Liz grabbed Michael's hand as she led him away from the others.

"What's up Liz?"

"So you know that I'm still learning my limits. Well-" Liz cut off for a second, remembering her own experience with blasting earlier on that morning. "Earlier when I was practicing how to blast objects, I accidentally made one…explode. And I realize this must be another gift that I have in common with you guys, well more specifically you."

"Liz you're rambling."

"I need you to show me how to handle it. I don't need it happening by accident again and me blowing one of us up."

"I'm not the best teacher." Michael scratched his head and was looking at Liz with an unsure expression.

"I know. I get that you've never taken on the roll of tutor before, but we're together in this and I think it would be best if you showed me how you do it."

"Tess showed me you know. Why not ask her?" Liz gave him a look, eyebrows fully arched. "Right. Okay, sure. I'll try. But I ain't promising anything. Including patience." Liz nodded and hugged him, much to his discomfort.

The two talked about how Michael first did it, how he practiced with Tess, and the feeling he got when he succeed. Liz explained how she hadn't really meant for the rock to explode, and they worked on it. Michael blew up a few boulders and then told Liz to try on a couple of rocks.

Liz had succeeded in blowing up four rocks and just as she was concentrating on a boulder she heard Zan shout for them to pack in, which resulted in Liz missing the small boulder she was aiming for and hitting the huge one to it's left. Michael tackled her to the ground as huge chunks of boulder came flying at them, and Liz reacted without thinking, throwing up a shield to cover the two of them. When the dust and chucks of rock settled, Liz dropped the shield and Michael climbed off of her.

"Look Mighty Mouse, next time try not to get distracted." Michael was wiping off Liz's arms that were covered in dirt.

"Hey! I'm not short. I don't appreciate that shot!" Liz ranted for a minute and then as they made their way back toward the waiting group shoved him playfully, and Michael pretended to lose his balance and fall and Liz stopped and started laughing. "Drama queen!" Liz shouted as she ran for the group in stitches over the whole thing.

"Did you just call me a queen?" Michael yelled after her and gave chase.

Everyone except Ava and Zan watched amazed as Michael caught Liz up in his arms and swung her around before placing her on her feet. It settled over Tess, Kyle, Maria, Alex, Isabel, and Max just how much they had all changed.

Finally they were together and Zan told them they would meet back here tomorrow. They each got back into the car they had arrived in and started to head back. Liz took up her seat next to Zan again and was surprised when he pulled her into his arms.

"What were you and Michael doing?" Zan whispered in her ear.

"Why you jealous?" Liz whispered back flirtatiously.

"Please of him? Nah, I got you." Zan nuzzled her neck and took to kissing the outer-shell of Liz's left ear. She sighed and stretched her neck for him allowing for better access as she bit her lip.

"Oh Buddha, get a room." Kyle shouted out to them and Liz and Ava erupted into giggles as Zan growled.

"Mind your business, cowboy" said Zan.

"I don't need my car Christened by the likes of you two thank you. Now if Ava was interested in helping me…" Kyle trailed off suggestively and Ava socked him bashfully in the arm.

"Keep dreaming." Liz heard Ava say, but then she caught the whisper that accompanied that. "It might come true." The deep shade of red Kyle's ears turned made Liz shake with suppressed laughter.

"Zan?"

"Yeah Angel." He looked down at Liz and she met his gaze.

"I'm hungry." Zan laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Alright. Hey cowboy, you want to stop somewhere so we can eat something?"

"Well we could stop at the Crashdown." Liz glared toward the front seat.

"Or not. Um…Let's try the McDonald's near my house." Kyle averted his eyes from Liz who had gotten quiet at his first suggestion.

"Did you find out from your dad if anyone identified us?" Zan asked.

"He said that the neighbors claimed they saw a gang of kids in the alley, but no one had any details or further statements for the police squad that showed up. Half the block called the police though. At least six cop cars showed. Dad said not to worry about it. He'd take care of anything that might rouse suspicion."

"Tell you dad we said thank you, Kyle." Liz spoke up again.

"I will."

"He's done a lot for us you know. The sheriff's a great guy." Liz was looking at Ava and Zan when she spoke up.

"We don't trust cops." Ava recited what Liz could imagine was a cardinal rule.

"No, but I trust friends." Liz stared into the other girl's eyes and a silent message crossed between them.

"I could do that." No one else spoke for the rest of the ride.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Eleven

Two weeks had passed since training started, everyone's abilities were growing and Liz determined that she should begin exploring her own unique gifts. Ava and Zan had agreed when she broached the topic and so she had told them that on the morrow she would commence.

Liz gazed at Zan, lying on his stomach in their hotel bed. She felt as if she'd known him forever, the way he treated her, the way he seemed to know her inside out and the way that every time he spoke to her he said something to make her feel confident when she lacked it; he truly was her other half.

The sudden urge to swim overcame her and Liz's thoughts drifted to the hotel's pool. One of the advertisements of the cheap hotel was it's indoor pool. Ava and Liz had not had the time or inclination to try out the "luxuries" of the hotel, but Liz seemed to have bouts of insomnia of late and at the moment she couldn't imagine a more perfect time to go for a swim. She rummaged around for her swim suit and changed quickly, her eyes always on Zan.

Liz made her way through the lobby and down a corridor to shelter of a surprisingly well kept room with a large rectangular pool. Lounge chairs were scattered about and a few tables were placed at the four corners of the room. The vacancy of the room was resounding, but Liz reveled in the alone moment. Obviously going out was out of the question per her own decree/Zan's order- therefore this absolute moment of aloneness was vastly appreciated. Placing her towel on a chase lounge, Liz took to the pool at a run, diving into the 10 ft end.

The water was cool and refreshing, a shock to the senses and a blissful relief from the New Mexico heat. Liz felt weightless, graceful- as if she were a part of the water. Opening her eyes, she turned her head left and right, seeing the vast and clear blue water surrounding her. The need for air arose and she pumped her legs toward the surface- bursting through- Liz laughed outright and spun around creating ripples that expanded outward.

Diving back down and surging like bullet to the shallower end, Liz did a flip and rebounded off the wall, breast-stroking back toward the deep side. When Liz exhaustedly finished out four laps, she paused to hang off the side of the pool near the diving board.

"God this is great."

"It is nice." Liz's eyes snapped to the figure hovering above her. The guy standing on the pools edge looked to be in his early-twenties. Liz assessed his features: light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, a defined build, a little over six foot, a long, strong nose, and full lips that would make most girls weak-kneed. Despite her appreciation for his hunky features, Liz couldn't help but compare him to Zan- to whom he quite clearly fell short.

"I'm Nathaniel." He leaned down and extended his hand to Liz.

"Nice to meet you. I was actually just getting out." She made a move to lift her body up and over the edge of the pool, toward her chase.

"Oh please, don't leave on my account. I could come back later if you like." He backed off and turned toward the exit.

"Wait." She sighed. "I guess it's a large enough pool to share. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. My name's Liz. I'm involved with someone and well meeting a strange guy in the middle of the night is not exactly safe." Liz settled back down into the water, treading the same space she had been just before he had approached her.

"Oh, I realize that. I didn't mean to intrude. It's nice to meet you. I can understand why you would be leery. I'm here on vacation with my family. My dad's a geologist. He's excavating here in the desert." Nathaniel made his way around to the shallow end and slowly moved into the pool. He started rubbing his arms and clutching his sides protectively. "It's a little cold."

Liz laughed and dove under before resurfacing a moment later a few feet closer. Her senses were picking up some odd powers off Nathaniel, but she couldn't exactly bluntly ask if he was inner or outer galactic. "Always is if you walk in. I just dive in, best way to get used to it."

"I know, but there's this obstinate part of me that always says gradual entrance is the best way to get used to it. Seems as though I'm a sadist." They both chuckled a bit and Liz tried to explore her feelings of how foreign his aura felt. "You could just ask you know."

Liz tilted her head, he couldn't possibly sense her probing could he. "Ask what?"

"Who I am." Nathaniel's smile remained in tact, but she felt a shift in his demeanor.

"Okay, I'll bite; who are you?" Deciding it was better to play stupid, Liz smiled coyly.

"Hathor, son of Bycon- second son of the Azerian Empire." Her eyes doubled in size and Liz back pedaled. She didn't know exactly what the Azerian Empire was, but she couldn't trust anyone right now. "I'm not here to harm you, highness."

"Highness?"

"I know who you are. Queen Elizabeth of Antar. Everyone felt your coronation presented by King Zander of Antar. I was sent to earth by my planet to protect and serve the Azerian's ally. King Zander struck a deal with my relatives back on our home planet to create a better united front against the enemy. When he was reborn here, I and my army were sent to search him and the royal family out. Your recent assent to power alerted me and my troops to the exact location of the reborn royals. I am sworn to protect and serve the Antarian royal family."

"Why the ruse if you planned to tell me?" Liz gazed at him suspiciously.

"Well I felt you probing me, I figured that you were obviously not buying the vacation thing. I guess it's foolish to try and pull something over on a queen." Gave a devastating smile that lit up his face and submerged himself in the frigid waters. Liz watched him glide through the waters and though he had purged his secrets, she felt as though he had something to hide, something that went beyond honor and duty.

When he resurfaced, Liz was still keeping a float at the deep end, her desire to swim no longer existent. "I think I'm going to head back to my room. It was…interesting to meet you. I'll inform…Zander that you are here at his disposal. He'll be in touch. What room are you staying in?" Liz held her breath for his reaction.

"274. I'll await your summons." He bowed his head and Liz nodded her head in acknowledgement before hoisting herself out of the water and in spite of her clearly involved status, sauntered sexily over to the chase for her towel.

She felt his eyes on her as she exited and a small part of her was thrilled by the male attention, a minute part. As Liz closed the door behind her when she returned to her room, she began to towel dry her hair and then stripped off her suit. She tossed on an oversized shirt Zan had left lying about and crawled into their bed, snuggling up beside him. His body radiated heat and she realized just how cold her skin had become in the chilly pool water.

Zan murmured something in his sleep and Liz rose up on her side glancing at his handsome visage and gently ran her fingertips over his brow, along the curve of his cheekbones, and down the curve of his jaw. "You're beautiful, Zan. I'm so in love with you. I met a very charming attractive man downstairs, but he couldn't compare. I wish so much for this war to end, so that I could live, to love you the way I dream of. You are better. The dream I didn't even know could possibly come true. When this is over, you and I are going to get married." She leaned in and placed a kiss to his soft lips and closed her eyes for a moment before pulling free and resituating herself by his side for a night's rest.

Later, Liz fidgeted by the phone- waiting for Maria to call. Everyone else had checked in, but apparently Maria had gone AWOL on checking in. The phone gave a shrill ring and Liz lunged forward to pick up the receiver, but when her fingers wrapped around the handle a vision hit.

_**A sandstorm blew around the pod chamber. Snatches of conversation whirled around, carried by the air. Maria's face flashed to the forefront, she shrieked, her pain was intense. More voices, a flash of a silver palm print, and the sound of dragging. Maria's face became clear again- she has blood running down the side of her face, dripping off her chin; someone had a grip on her upper-arm, and her eyelids were slipping shut. She met Liz's eyes and a jolt ran through her.**_

"LIZ!" Maria screamed out and jerked forward. 

Liz came out of her vision panting. "Zan!"

Zan came crashing out from the bathroom at Liz's call, and rushed to her side.

"What's wrong? What happen?" He asked quickly.

"I had another vision. I saw Maria. Someone has her, she's terrified, and she was hurt Zan. Her head was bleeding. She screamed out for me, but then I lost the vision. God, someone took her." Now in full panic mode, Liz stood, pushing passed Zan, and started to pace. "We…We have to get her, find her. I saw a sandstorm…um I think the pod chambers, but it was dusty it could've been some other part of the desert. God, she was so scared. I felt like she could see me. Our eyes met- Zan we have to call the others." Liz paused and turned to Zan who has since started dialing numbers; Liz calmed a degree and nodded her head trying to sort out the shifting images.

Twenty minutes later everyone was assembled in Liz and Zan's rented room, all knew what was going on, and everyone was nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Liz recounted what she saw once more and they glanced around the semi-circle from one face to another.

"I can't be sure when this happened. I felt like Maria could actually see me. She screamed out to me." Liz said. Isabel locked eyes with her and a frown marred her beautiful visage.

"Maybe it was more than a vision? If you actually meet her eyes and she shouted out to you, maybe you connected with her." Isabel suggested.

"But it felt like a vision." Liz shook her head in confusion and took on a pensive look.

"Well what if your powers are more advanced than what we thought? What if it was a vision, but you took it a step further, you reached out to the future?" Alex, who had been the least talkative of the group, spoke up for the first time.

"I don't even know if that's possible. That would mean I'm capable of influencing the future- possibly even time travel. Alex I don't know." Liz gazed around at everyone. Just then the phone rang- Max answered as he was closest. He had a short "uh-huh" and "yeah" conversation before hanging up and staring at Liz, mouth agape.

"What is it Max?" Isabel jumped in at her brother's expression.

"Who was on the phone?" Zan demanded.

"It was Sheriff Valenti, your dad Kyle. He just received a call from Amy DeLuca; she reported Maria missing- she never got home last night." Everyone paled at his words.

"WHAT! I thought Kyle got her to and from work!" Liz rounded on Kyle who looked ready to jump out of his skin.

"I did. I dropped her off in front of her house and she made it in, I stayed to make sure." Kyle defended.

"Then what the HELL happened!" Liz was in a rage. Everyone but Michael had spoken up, he seemed to be in shock. "Michael." Liz's voice had grown soft, she approached him. When she touched his shoulder he snapped back from his daze and gazed at Liz. "Michael, we'll find her."

"I know. I was thinking, I think you connected with the past. Because what if Maria had been abducted from her bedroom last night, she wouldn't have had any kind of protection, or been able to defend herself. If you saw her being dragged out to the desert it wouldn't have taken them all night to get out there." Michael let loose with his theory and then he was staring at Liz. "I think you should try and connect with her."

"No way! That would put her in danger. If another alien is there they might sense her!" Ava broke in, halting her and Tess's quiet conversation.

"MARIA COULD DIE!" It seemed Michael had lost pretense of calm.

A loud whistling brought everyone's eyes back to rest on Zan. "Look, it's up to Liz. I don't like the idea anymore than Ava, but Maria's a part of the unit and we're going to get her back." Zan pointedly meet Michael's furious gaze.

"I'll try. I mean all of you are here with me; I'm a lot safer than Maria is right now. If I can get through I will." Moving to the bed, Liz sat down and decided it was do or die time, she had to explore her powers depth and she had to do it to save the life of her one of her best friends.

Closing her eyes and going still, Liz called up an image of Maria- one from before the alien abyss had swallowed them whole- and held it.

"Maria." Surrounded in darkness, Liz felt like she was close though; quieting once more, she dove deeper into the memory of her best friend. She remembered her smell, the light patchouli scent mixed with lavender; she hear the husky feminine sound of her laughter, and then she felt it- she connected. Maria, scared and tired, was leaning against a rock wall inside the pod chamber. Words didn't reach her, but she saw Maria. "Maria?" Liz attempted to gain her attention, but Maria was staring elsewhere.

Turning to see what had Maria so captivated, Liz froze. There in the middle of the pod chamber stood Lonnie and Rath. They were talking to Maria, but Liz's range of hearing seemed to be slightly out of focus. Recalling the sound of their voices, Liz tilted her ear toward them and immediately she found her hearing.

"We're not going to kill you, yet. Once my sweet brother comes looking for you, and he will- duke's all about loyalty- we'll get rid of him. You're a bargaining chip for now." Lonnie's voice held more than a hit of hubris and her expression was one of supreme pleasure.

"She looks like a good fuck though. We only have to keep her alive, don't see why she can't entertain us." Maria cried out then, and Liz snapped her head back to look at her. Rath had advanced on Maria, he held her tight to his chest, her back pressed against his front, as he ran his tongue along her neck and his right hand grasped at her chest.

"Leave her alone, Rath. Girly ain't woman enough for you." Rath released Maria and smirked while advancing on Lonnie. He grabbed her up into his arms and their lips crashed together. Disgusted, Liz returned her gaze back to Maria; poor Maria who sat quivering and hold herself huddled on the floor.

"Maria." Maria's eyes snapped in her direction and became wild.

"Liz!" Maria whispered, her voice tremulous and panicked.

"Maria, we're coming for you. I promise. You can explain what happened later. Just don't provoke them, okay? I'm coming for you, we all are." Liz felt like crying, tears of relief and worry were already cascading down Maria's cheeks and she gave a meek nod.

Liz came back to herself, and surged off the bed, bounding for the door. "We have to go. She's in the pod chambers. Lonnie and Rath have her." The door slammed open as Liz took off, shouting her instructions behind her for the others to hear.

Zan caught up with her, but Liz was too far gone- her instinct had gone into hyper-alert. Liz, Zan, Ava, and Max packed in the jeep and took off first, they had made it to the parking lot before the others. Liz demanded Max hand over the keys and when she had them the jeep peeled out of the parking lot. Isabel, Tess, Michael, and Alex squeezed in with Kyle and took off after them.

"Liz what happened? Did Rath and Lonnie see you?" Ava popped the question off while Liz made a sharp right.

"I don't think so, they were to busy keeping each other preoccupied, waiting for us to come to them.

"So it's a trap." Max tossed in.

"No Max, not at all. They kidnapped a member of our inner-circle because they had nothing else to do." Liz's sarcasm was biting and venomous, but she was wild with anger and fear.

"Sorry." He mumbled back at her.

"Look forget it. She's not really hurt, terrified yes, hurt no. She looked a bit banged up from being dragged, but I don't think she's injured." Another swerved to the left and Liz hit sixty-five, heading for the open desert.

"My fucking sister and her bastard lover. They're not working alone, I can guarantee it. Lonnie's too much a follower to pull this shit off, and Rath was made for taking commands. This could be bigger than we think, Liz. This is a trap, yes, but whose set it?" Zan leaned over in his seat to grasp her hand- trying to knock so sense into her adrenaline filled mind.

"Fine. We'll take whoever's in charge out too. Maria has been one of my best friends since we were five, Zan. I don't care who the fuck's in charge, they wanted us here, we'll I'm delivering their wish personally. If they happen to get more than they expected, well that's just too bad." Liz slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, and they hit ninety-five.

"Uh, Liz…I know you want to help Maria, but aren't we going a tad bit fast?" Max shouted from the backseat, the wind whipping about them.

"NO!" came her thunderous reply.

"Liz you need to calm down." Ava coaxed. There was a subtle decrease in speed and as they neared the pod chambers, Liz decreased with a skid of the tires and the jeep came to an abrupt and jolting stop.

The others showed up ten minutes later as Liz paced impatiently. "Finally. Listening I've been thinking and I have an idea. Ava, Isabel, and Alex will stay out here. Max-" Liz was cut off by Zan, he placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward.

"We're going to do this my way. Liz, you're not thinking right at the moment. NO, listen- don't interrupt. Ava, Isabel, and Alex should stay her to keep watch for others. Max and Tess- I want you by the entrance of the pod chambers while the others circle from below. Kyle, you and Michael will come in behind me and Liz; when I say you two come in and grab Maria- get out. That's all you have to do, don't fight unless you have to got me? Me and Liz can handle Lonnie and Rath. Now we know someone else is running this show. I want you, Alex to watch for suspicious activity; Ava and Isabel will be doing the guarding and circling, I'm making it your responsibility to determine the real ring leader, or to at least make sure everyone gets back to the cars. Now let's go." Zan pushed his way between Tess and Ava, Liz following closely behind.

"Do you really think it's safe for Alex? I mean I know I was the one to suggest it, but maybe we should make him and Kyle get out of here. They don't have powers." Liz voiced her fears.

Alex, Isabel, and Ava were already positioned at the bottom of the rock formation. "I think that they'd come back in the middle of it anyway and end up hurt worse. They might not have our abilities, but they have hearts just like the rest of us." Zan whispered back. They made it too the entrance and Tess and Max took up positions on either side of the entry way.

Michael and Kyle stood directly behind Liz as she watched Zan wave his hand over the rock wall, then pressed it flat against the silver handprint that appeared. The rock formation shook and the pod chamber revealed itself to them. Liz and Zan walked in, facing Lonnie and Rath, ignoring Maria- who cried out upon their entrance.

"What's up Duke?" Rath's arrogant smirk was in place as he stood slightly behind Lonnie.

"Rath." One word full of fury.

"Aw…Not happy to see us little brother?" Lonnie was fixing her clothes a bit, but she caught his eye and grinned.

"I wouldn't say that. I've wanted to meet up with you two for quite a while now." Zan stepped forward, but Liz cut him off.

"Ah…So this is queenie? I remember you. Good lips. She work you over good, Duke? Last time I checked she was with your replacement though." Crudely, Rath ran his eyes up and down Liz's body and then rested on her chest. "Bet she's a good tumble." Rath flicked his tongue out at Liz suggestively and Zan snarled at him beyond logical thought.

"Zan ignore him. He's trying to get a rise out of you." Liz watched Lonnie cautiously. The bitch had been inching her way toward the back of the cave, and in a movement she had snatched a dagger that had thus far gone unseen.

As it came hurtling toward the, Rath made his move; rushing forward to catch Zan around the middle. Liz reacted, her hand went up, but the dagger was to fast; it embedded itself in her palm and Liz cringed in pain. "NOW MICHAEL!" Liz knew Zan was too busy to give the signal. Michael burst in the room with Kyle and the two took hold of Maria. Michael paused for a moment, staring as Liz pulled the dagger clean and watched in awe as it was engulfed in flames and thrown back at Lonnie.

"Liz do you-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Liz screamed as she gingerly tucked her wounded hand behind her back and threw up her other hand to send a blast at Lonnie, who had caught the dagger before it hit her. Zan and Rath were on the floor wrestling one another and hit each other with close range power blasts. She spared a glance to make sure that Michael, Kyle, and Maria made it out of the chamber before diving to the side- avoiding an energy blast.

As Liz skidded across the floor a sudden throb went through her body, and her seal burned her flesh. A wave of nausea hit her and then her power was crackling green energy across her skin; she searched with her eyes for Zan and when she found him, he was hoisting himself off the ground, energy zinging through him as well. "ZAN!" Rath was on the floor, he didn't move- probably dead- but Lonnie raged forward toward him. Liz pushed herself up on her bleeding hand, and released a surge of silver fire from her open palm. Before Lonnie could reach Zan, or make a move to blast him- she was encased by the fire and smoke began to rise. Liz turned her face away even as she fed the fire.

"Liz stop!" She pulled her hand back at Zan's command and looked up. He stood from the ground, a few scratches, and a burn mark on his torso where the shirt he had been wearing was burned away- but he looked relatively fine. Liz got to her feet and the two made their way to the exit. Once outside they glanced around and found that it was a full on ambush. Tess and Max were a bit further from the entrance than when Liz and Zan had entered, and were fighting off skins.

Zan joined the fray and cleared the path down the rock formation, and Liz grabbed hold of Max in time to pull him out of the way of an oncoming blast; she threw up her good hand and sent three enemies flying and clutched Max to her side with her injured hand. Max appeared to have taken a hit from behind, his whole back was red and some of the skin charred. Glancing over at Tess, Liz realized that she was trying to use her mind warp. On further inspection, Liz saw Isabel being attacked by four skins, Alex was behind her, struggling with another. Terrified she swung her head to Zan who was fighting beside Ava.

Michael and Kyle were defending Kyle's car- clearly they had put Maria in the backseat. "Shit." Liz raised her uninjured hand to Max's back and willed him to heal. "Get down there by Isabel and help and Alex. Get them, Michael, and Kyle out of here. I'll take care of the others. Go." Max hesitated for a fraction of a second realizing that Liz was fighting one-handed, but at her stern reproving glare he took off, blasting and using his shield.

"Tess get the up. Move. We have to make it down to Ava and Zan." The blond glanced up, concentration broken and reached out a hand to Liz, who took it and pulled her to her feet. A shield erupted around them and Liz pooled her energy as blasts and energy shocks hit her energy shield. "Stop squirming." Tess was trembling in Liz's hold and Liz was losing patience for her; between her wound and the energy she was expending the girl was just a nuisance.

They reached the bottom or the slope and Liz dropped her shield to join the fight. Ava was going strong, unharmed, and skilled. Tess dropped to the ground once more and closed her eyes to concentrate. "If you're going to sit there I want this mind warp to be good. Ava, join her; get it going fast." The other two women complied and Liz placed herself at Zan's side. Their enemies amassed at approximately thirty in numbers. Intertwining their hands, Liz focused her mind on the seal. Light shimmered around her and Zan and together they attacked. The moment a blast made contact the energy caused the husks to crumble. The blasts built in size and took out three at a time.

Liz chanced a look in the others direction and was relieved to see they had made it to Kyle's car and that they were all piled in and head out. Michael and Isabel hung out the side windows throwing off stray skins and blasting the path clear for them to escape. Coming back to herself, Liz realized that Ava and Tess had caused some sort of distraction and that she was being half-pulled/half-dragged by Zan in the direction of Max's jeep.

Liz shook loose his grasp on her hand and the doors to the car flew open, she remembered giving the keys back to Max and dwelled on it for half a second before hopping in the driver's seat and telekinetically shocking the car to a start. Once they were all in, Liz floored the jeep and it flew over rocks and debris- accelerating quickly and it was all Liz could do to maneuver around boulders and passed skins without breaking the continual mind warp Ava and Tess had going.

Liz kept her eye in the rearview mirror when Ava and Tess broke out of their trance. She estimated a five minute head start and headed for the hotel. "Should we get out of Roswell?" Tess stuttered out.

"No. We have backup at the hotel. Last night I met someone, an ally."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zan shouted.

"Hello, we've kind of had a busy morning. And I wasn't sure. His name is Hathor, son of Bycon. He comes from something called the Azerian Empire." Liz's eyes flickered between the road and Zan. "I met him when I went for a swim at the hotel pool. Do you recognize the name?" Liz prayed that he did, an ally would be welcome.

"Yes. I remember the Azerians. Our trust was new. I'm unsure if we should trust them." Zan said.

"Well I say whatever help we can get we take, we are in the middle of a war here." Poking her head up front she waved a hand at the dashboard, cooling it down a degree and making the car shake less.

"I agree." Liz spoke up.

"I don't. We should wait for Max and the others and then make a decision." Tess argued.

"Right because in the middle of a war we have time to deliberate-" Liz cut off as she caught sight of cars coming up behind them. "We don't have time." Liz pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel and cut the car to a stop and took of at a run in the direction she hoped room 274 was.

Banging on the door, Liz saw that Tess, Ava, and Zan were at it once again. The door was thrown open and Liz gazed up into Hathor's wide eyes. "We're at war."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Chapter Twelve

Zan gazed back in the direction he had felt Liz take off for. The others hadn't come to the hotel like they had assumed. It was him and Ava standing against the vast army of their enemy. As much as they needed Liz's help, Zan was awash with relief that she was out of harms way- for the moment.

Ava cried out and Zan spun to face her; three skins were facing her and one was off to the right. The delicate flesh of her left arm was scorched, the flesh sizzling permeating the horrible scent of burned skin. In a quick move, Zan threw up his shield around the two of them and dropped it only long enough to fry the three facing her, and blast the fourth backward against the far wall.

"We got to get the fuck out of here!" Ava shouted. Crouching slightly, Zan threw her right arm around his shoulder and proceeded to back up. The skins moved en masse, surging to face them.

"Hold on Aves." Zan commanded as he swung her up in his arms. In full on run, Zan raced away from the hotel, taking off for a nearby field. Just as they reached it, they heard a roar- the resounding force the skins outraged shouts. Spinning on the spot, Zan put Ava back on her feet and shoved her behind him.

The swarm of skins had parted like the red sea, allowing a path to separate them. Liz, followed by a battalion of men, charged through the enemy ranks. Like a force of nature, Liz shot off fire and blasts in dual movements, rapidly making her way toward him and Ava. She was beautiful and terrible at the same time; her hair was swinging with every step she took and her face, gorgeous and luminescent, was contorted in anger and ferocity.

Zan dropped his guard when she reached him and joined her, throwing out an arm in defense. The men that accompanied Liz were disbanding the skins with skill, even when they were outnumbered and outmaneuvered they kept at it. A golden haired warrior stood amid them shouting orders and glancing at him and Liz as they attacked.

"Zan where are they others? I didn't see them." Liz popped off the question as she avoided a particularly brutal blast of what appeared to be icy wind. "Did you know they could do that?" Liz puzzled as she dispatched of the attacker.

"No. The others didn't come to the hotel. I don't know where they are!" The last was a outcry as Zan took a hit to the leg. The icy wind had caught his right leg, a shard of what could've been glass pierced the skin as it flew by.

"What's wrong with Ava?" Liz called over her shoulder.

"Got hit! Left arm is burned bad. No time to heal it. I'm not sure what she's doing."

Ava poised crouched on the floor eyes closed, arms folded around herself in a protective cocoon. A sudden tidal wave of fire enveloped at least forty of the enemy as Ava's eyes snapped open. Zan recognized her mind attack and steeled himself against the heat that emanated from were the enemy had been.

"Aves, call to the others! Try and reach Isabel!" Zan turned to Liz uncomprehending.

"Liz she doesn't have that gift."

"Yes she does! You guys are in touch with what every human is capable of! If Isabel can do it, so can Ava. Don't argue. Do it Ava, we'll keep covering you." Zan wasn't sure if Liz was right, but now was not a time for argument. They were breaking even with the skins, but they'd need to do more than that to defeat them.

Zan concentrated on a section of land that the skins stood on and forced himself to gather his energy; he remembered this particular skill- the ability to telepathically shift or heave up ground, but he had yet to try it in this life. Focusing in on the land around twenty or so skins he pushed, let go. The earth shook ominously for several moments and then a four foot crater appeared where the land had been and the chunk of land that had held the skins flipped over and slammed back down onto the space directly next to it. They were buried alive.

Gasping from the exertion, Zan scanned the surrounding of him and Liz- they were in a center of a loose circle surrounded by their allies. His eyes flickered to Liz as she broke the circle to release attacks on the skins, and then returned his eyes to Ava; lines furrowed her brow, and her jaw was taut. Stretching out a hand Zan offered her a bit of strength, praying it helped, before pulling back and attacking again with renewed vigor.

Unexpectedly, Zan was caught around the middle, Liz had stumbled back into him. Moreover, they both went sprawling to the ground. The wind went out of him, and Zan gasped for air. "Liz you okay?" He spoke as best he could and realized she too was breathless.

"Yeah. Fine." She coughed loudly and pushed to her feet again. A shard of that glass-like weaponry stuck out from her side, but she removed it before he could. The creamy skin of her torso became tainted crimson as blood gushed out her side. Zan tried to reach around her and heal her, but she pushed his hand away and spun away to face the fight once more.

"Now's not the time. Save your energy." Tears were running down her face, but she was like nothing he'd ever seen before, she didn't stop to complain or think of anything, but the fight.

Feeling a touch to his wounded leg, Zan winced and peered down. Ava had reopened her eyes and was staring up at him. "I think I got through. To Tess though, not Isabel. I think they're coming." Ava tremulously put out her good arm and held it out for Zan to help her to her feet. He knew he should be fighting and as Liz had pointed out, saving his energy, but Zan ran a hand over Ava's arm and soothed the tender flesh; then pulled her to her feet.

"Move to the East. Help the soldiers over there. Me and Liz will cover the North and South. I guess we'll just have to trust our "allies" with the West." Gritting their teeth against the idea of trusting others with such an important task, the two split up.

Minutes passed and the battle grew more intense and then Zan saw something that set his warm blood to ice. Liz was thrown back, arms wind milling out in front of her as she was sent flying, only to skid on the barren field, scrapping across rocks and dirt on her stomach. Blood oozed from her nose and her eyes closed; he paused mid-blast and stopped breathing. A full minute passed and then her eyes opened, raging and driven. A calm mask fell over her features, and Zan watched attentively as she gained her footing. Her shirt was torn and her shoulder bloody and scratched.

Paralyzed with worry and admiration, Zan took in the image of her. Her hands turned ice blue and burst into flames, her arms, legs, and torso gleamed with an odd powerful light, and then she was moving. He gazed at her as she ran full on toward battle. She took out two skins with the thrust of her right hand, then moved on to a pack of skins. Her intense power poured over the field, rolling outward toward the north part of the field- obliterating every creature in her path; ally and enemy.

Zan tore his eyes from her and shouted orders to Hathor's men. They followed his instruction without words or even a glance in his direction. Ava was handling herself and Zan felt them- Max and the others. They had just arrived at the hotel and were sprinting toward the hell that surround him.

Michael was the first to break the circle around Zan, then Isabel and Tess. Zan searched for Max, eyes roving over through the gapes of Hathor's men, but he never showed. "Where the fuck is Max?" Zan yelled toward Isabel who had just slammed a blast to a skins lower back, causing them to disintegrate.

"I don't know! We lost him as we fought our way toward you. He was ahead of us and then he just disappeared!" Isabel called back.

"Mother-" Zan bit back the words ready to lash out. "We DON'T have time to find him right now!"

"I know! Don't worry, he can take care of himself." Isabel cried out as a blast of icy wind caught her full on in the shoulder. "Don't distract me." She pulled out tiny pieces of the glass-type daggers.

Zan shielded Isabel as another attack came at her, she wasn't ready for this kind of fighting! None of them were completely prepared. He dropped the shield and prayed she would make it through. Michael, true to his rank, handled the attacks and was killing off his fair share of skins. Tess had joined up with Ava and the both were blasting off the enemy. Zan ordered Michael to the West and commanded Tess to take up his spot in the South. He made his way toward Liz, who was defending the North once more- the enemy she has destroyed had been quickly replaced.

"How many are there?" Liz questioned as she took out another ten.

"I think there's another hundred or so. We can handle this." He debated whether or not to mention Max's disappearance as he fought off a blast from his front and his left.

"Are the others doing okay?" Liz blasted away one of the skins as they jumped toward her.

"Fine." No need to distract her.

"Help them. I'm fine." Liz called to him, pushing him into the center of the circle again.

"They can handle themselves." He didn't want to leave her, she was still injured.

"HELP THEM!" Liz cried out, her face had contorted with terror for a moment when she glanced back behind them both. "ISABEL WATCH OUT!" Liz's once flaming hands extinguished and she threw out the right as she twisted her upper body to face the other girl. A blinding light left Liz's hand and encompassed all of Isabel, elevating her above the fight and holding her out of the way of an attack. Zan took care of the short, elderly-looking woman who had attacked Isabel. Liz's eyes were wide with shock, but she moved her hand gingerly back to the ground, and the light let go of Isabel; the other girl who was similarly incredulous landed with a jarring force on her feet.

Zan turned back around in time to see Max running full tilt for Liz and slamming his body into hers, pushing them both to the ground. Stunned, Zan barely registered the oncoming force of the mental attack the skins had sent in a unified wave. Pain, incredible, merciless pain- it torn threw him, he produced a meek shield, but it shattered against the power of his enemy. He opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't hear. He ceased to exist in that moment, nothing else was real, but the pain. His organs quivered, his mind compressed, his bones condensed, and his skin burned. It lasted forever and was over in an instant.

Something warm twined with his hand and Zan came back to himself; his shields raised and the attack came to an end. His body shook and he battled with himself to open his eyes. While his body shuddered with relief, he registered that a calming presence stood beside him- and yes, he was still standing, how he didn't have a clue.

Finally, he was capable of opening his eyes. She was the first thing he saw. Liz gripped his hand, it was her warmth he felt. He realized that the last of the skins had migrated together to attack him, the stood not circling, but in a swarm in front of him. His other hand was free, but he felt a presence nothing like the one Liz gave off, but still a presence. Glancing to his other side he saw Ava. Beside her was Michael and Tess, peering to Liz's side, comprehension touched his frayed mind. Isabel and Max stood side by side arms extended, hands raised. He braced himself and put up his free hand, mimicking the others.

Together they formed an invisible wall of energy- the strength of which seemed invincible. A moment of clarity settled over him- this was it, this was the war. And they were going to win. The connection between him and Liz, the seal that linked them spread; and together they touched something…something he remember, the granilith. In his previous life it had been a religious icon, a pinnacle of strength, and a source of energy so beyond anything his people could conjure that it had been feared, revered, and fought for. That was why he had died.

Khivar had wanted the thrown, but not just for the title. Whomever the crown belonged to, the granilith blessed with the seal, with energy and access to it's power- thereby making the ruler dominant, supreme in every sense of the word. Khivar's thirst for power had driven him to commit treason, gave him reason to control Vilandra, and to start an unholy reign of terror over a world not loyal to him.

Zan let go of his wounds, released his mind, and embraced the power rightfully his and Liz's. Their mind merged and both he and his queen accepted the energy offered. As one they build the wall, visibly it gelled, rippling with electric shocks and then they forced it- thrust it at the enemy. It ripped through every single one of them. They didn't disintegrate as a normal blasts effect would prompt, in it's wake, the energy left shells, husks, hollow unmoving masses of matter.

The backlash of energy hit the royals and only Liz and Zan remained standing; their faces turned away from the devastation they reaped. When the energy reached the end of the field, it dissipated, fading away. Zan relinquished his hold on the seal and mental shook himself, coming back to the present, corporeal form of himself.

"Wow." Liz breathed out beside him.

The others all around them, Hathor's men, Max, the others, they were all on the ground, groaning, or attempting to lift themselves back up. "You alright, Aves?" Zan dismissed the others in the wake of Ava- she wasn't moving. "Ava." Still nothing. "Avaline?" Stooping down, Zan gently pulled her into his arms, turning her face up toward him.

Shock coursed through him, he felt her for a pulse, and found none. "Zan?" Liz crouched beside him, she has checked to make sure the others were okay and had returned to his side. "Zan is she alright? Ava." Liz leaned over and placed a hand on the girls arm. "Ava? Ava wake up." Liz was gasping beside him and shaking the girl in his arms. He couldn't form thoughts, couldn't move, didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh God." He felt Liz push him away and watched her take Ava in her arms. "Oh God, Zan. Zan! What-" She stopped speaking and started to hyperventilate. He saw all of this from a distance, it didn't feel real. She was his family, he grew up with her here, she had kept him alive, had not betrayed him, and she was dead. "Zan? Zan what do we do?" Liz was sobbing and the others had come to see what was wrong.

"Liz? Is she okay?" Tess asked. He heard her and looked at her, she was alive, she looked just like Ava, and she was alive.

"Max. Max you have to….she's not breathing, she's not-" Zan stared on as Max moved Liz aside and put his hands on her chest. They glowed, he glowed, Ava glowed. Nothing happened. Max tried again, valiantly working his powers- drained as he was, but nothing happened. Ava stayed limp under his touch.

"Zan! Help him. We have to-" Liz broke off with a cry. "We have to help him!"

"She's gone, Liz. Aves is gone." He spoke the words even as he tried to wrap him mind around the idea.

"NO! She's one of my best friends! She's not gone! Don't say that!" Liz was screaming at him, even as Max and Michael tried to hug her, calm her. "Don't touch me!" She pushed them away and they hugged her- despite her protests they held her. Isabel was watching sadly, clutching Tess's left hand, and her blue eyes filled with tears.

"NO! She's not dead!" The moment the word left her mouth, Zan's eyes snapped to her face. Dead. Ava was dead. "The stones! Get the stones! Michael?" Liz's face had turned hopeful, and she looked at Michael.

"They're in the pod chamber. But Liz, they're for healing. Not reanimation. I don't think-" Michael started.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Liz had shoved him and Max away and leaned toward Zan. Zan mechanically held her, felt her arms come around his body, and she brought him to his feet. "We have to try something!"

"She's right. We can't just not try." Tess said.

"Michael." Isabel whispered Michael's name and a tear slipped out.

"Okay. Let's go." Zan stood on autopilot as Max lifted Ava into his arms and they all trooped toward the car. None of them bothered to say anything to Hathor or his army. They took off for the cars without a word.

The ride was long, but Zan barely recognized the minutes that passed. When they reached the pod chambers, Kyle, Maria, and Alex were waiting for them. Maria was crying on Alex, Alex was staring open-mouthed, and Kyle stood stonily off to the side. As a group they made their way up to the pod chamber and Zan once again stood still, holding Liz, as they laid Ava out on the floor in the center of the chamber. Michael disappeared for a moment and came back with a bag.

He distributed a stone to Liz, Isabel, Tess, Max, and then the last one he held. "No, Zan has to hold the last one Michael. Zan, these are healing stones- they might be able to save Ava." Liz had taken the last stone from Michael and handed it to Zan. He stared at it and seemed to wake up.

"I've never heard over stones that could reawaken the dead, Liz." The hopeful look in her eyes registered in him, but he didn't recognize the emotion in himself. "I'll try. How they work?"

"Just think of Ava. Think of who she was to you. Think of how she affects your life." Liz was trembling still with unshed tears, but her resolve firmed under Zan's gaze and he knew he would try.

Michael stepped off to the side, next to Maria, Alex, and Kyle. Together: he, Max, Liz, Isabel, and Tess formed a circle around Ava, and the others closed their eyes. Zan watched their faces quietly for several seconds and then joined them; closing his eyes he recalled everything that Ava was to him. He remembered her as a little girl, he played the mental video of her growing up, recalled how she had helped him when he was sick; he hear her voice as she told him stories of home, envisioned her during the battle. Then he saw her as his wife, when they had been companions, friends, lovers- the other life they had led together when they had actually been meant for one another, before he had been reborn and met Liz- his future.

When his palm warmed, as it often did while holding Liz's hand, he opened his eyes, gazing at her on the floor. Kyle had broken into the circle and was kneeling beside her, touching her face with a gentle hand. The soft expression on his face reminded Zan of how he himself had once gazed at her. The tips of Kyle's fingers gently caressed Ava's face and then to everyone's surprise, they lit up. His fingers bathed a golden glow on Ava's face, touched her hair creating a halo of radiance around her face, and then they trailed over her cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, and then came to rest palm flat, against her heart.

The stones were warm in the hands of there holder, the blue hue emanating from them circled Ava, and then centered around Kyle's hand, covering Ava's heart. Breathless moments slipped by, and then the phenomenon happed before all of their eyes. Ava's eyes opened as her body pulsed and twitched. A jerk of power hit her and Ava's body contracted before stilling again.

Zan almost dropped the rock in his hand, his shock paramount. Liz beside him let out a shaken cry, and when the glowing ended, she launched herself at Ava. "Oh thank God! We were terrified." Liz fell to the ground beside Ava and everyone, closed in on Ava.

Zan got in close and when everyone else released her, Zan pulled her into a hug. Actual tears fell from his eyes as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. He kissed her cheek and hugged her again. "I don't know what the fuck happened to you, but you better not do that again." His voice was rough, edged with his emotions.

"Alright, I'm fine. You guys fixed me up right. I'm fine." She kept repeating that for their benefit, but Zan couldn't help, but hold her. He had almost lost one of the two most important people in his world.

Liz eventually got him to let go, and then he latched onto her. She had been hurt so bad in the battle- now that it was over he wished he had a second shot to kill everyone of them all over again, he wanted to destroy each and everyone of those treacherous creatures with slow torturous attacks. The smell of Liz's scent hit him and his nerves settled slightly. Reality crashed down around him- the war had begun and ended in the blink of an eye, and they had won.

As the others crowded around Kyle and Ava, he listened to them exclaim over Kyle's new found abilities, and the wonder they exhibited over Ava's revival. Liz, Tess, Michael, and himself still had injuries. Max had begun healing Tess, when she was done he advanced on Michael, and soon there after he came toward Liz.

"Let me heal you, Liz." His brown eyes were pleading, but Liz shook her head.

"Zan will do it." Hearing his name murmured, Zan reacted; he moved his hands up and down her body, concentrating on her wounds, healing them quickly. Liz in turn healed him. The granilith pulsed for them behind the torn pods, but Zan focused on the feeling Liz gave him as she fixed his cuts and bruises.

His eyes drank her in, Liz was in his arms. Forever was in his arms, the war was won, Ava was alive, and everything was perfect. This is what he'd been waiting for, she was what he had been waiting for. Thinking of how Ava had been hurt, it dawned on him it could have just as easily been Liz that was dead. Liz on the dirt ground of a battle field, lifeless and scarred. But she wasn't. She was right in front of him. His queen. His everything.

"I love you, Liz."

"I love you, Zan." She kissed him then, and Zan felt warm everywhere. He embraced her, positioned her so she was flush against him, and clutched her arms. He opened himself to her and they connected. Images rolled threw his mind, but he ignored them in favor of just feeling. When he pulled back, she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You are such a beautiful person." She whispered to him and he let his charming smirk appear.

"What it took you this long to figure that out? You know I'm the Man." His smirk turned into a genuine smile. "But there is someone more important you know."

"Yeah, who?"

"The Woman." He kissed her again and everything faded away.


	13. Epilogue

**Meant for Him **  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Roswellian characters. My plot springs from the original plot of Roswell, which I also do not own.  
**Rating**: ADULT  
**Pairings**: Zan/Liz. Ava/?. Michael/Maria. Alex/Isabelle. Max/Tess.  
**Summary**: Liz gets away from it all. Leaving Roswell and its inhabitants behind when Max and Tess hook up. This is after prom, before grad, and Alex does go away to Sweden, the real Sweden. Liz is looking to change who she is, adapting to her new, yet unrealized abilities, and reaquainting herself with an old friend, and new attraction; all while staying in New York with her Aunt Amada.

Epilogue

_I never really believed in happy endings and after the Max fiasco I guess I never thought I would. But I was wrong. It has been five years since I've last written in this journal, five years of difficulty, five years of leadership, five years of knowledge gained; it has been five years since I became a queen, five years since a war that will always touch something inside of me, five years of friendships, five years of love. In five years I have become who it is I was destined to become. My love for Zan has never wavered, my friendships with the people I now call family has shaken, but not broken._

After the war, I went back to New York, I lived on NYU campus and visited Amada. Zan and I married after my second year, everyone came out to see it- even my parents who I had thought to be far too estranged from me and my life to care- and it was beautiful. Ava stayed in Roswell, she and Kyle became close and though they have yet to marry, I know that it will happen for them.

Maria stopped singing, something I thought I would never see, and she and Michael finally got married- I had just graduated when they made the announcement that they were committing to one another. Maria became a school teacher, choir of course. Michael, our Michael, Mr. Introvert until the end, went to college, got a degree in Abstract Art, and now is considered one of the best artists in the Southwest.

Isabel married a lawyer. I was stunned and not just by the fact that she married outside of the group, but by the fact that they eloped- she sent me a postcard from the Virgin Islands, and dream walked me to detail her travels in Europe- where they had decided to honeymoon. I can't say that I know Jesse that well, but I do know that Isabel deserves happiness, someone to cling to other than her brother and our alien background.

…Sorry I had to take a moment; the hardest part in all of this is about to come up. I…My ill-favored opinion of Tess proved true to her character, only a few short months ago; she stole the book from Max, the father of her son, and mind warped Alex to decode it- I didn't even know until it was almost too late. I heard from Max that the book had gone missing, then Kyle and Ava informed Zan that Alex hadn't been in Sweden, as had been the plan -a return trip after his exhilarating experiences there half a decade ago - they had called the host family to make sure his flight went well only to find out that he never arrived when he was supposed to; I headed out on the first plane available.

I had recently found out that I have the odd power of premonition, I can see things before they happen. When I arrived at Alex's house, I raced up to his room; I touched every possession I could get my hands on, moving from his computer to his books, and finally to his guitar.

I received a flash of Las Cruses, the college there, and than of Alex with the book. Tess stood nearby, she had a threatening hand at the ready. Without delay I told Zan, he had come along with me of course; and we showed up just as Tess was readying to attack Alex; he had given her a stack of papers, which later proved to be the decoded transcript of the destiny book.

The fight didn't last long and when I had killed Tess it seemed to be over, but it didn't feel that way. Hathor and his men had returned to their home planet and together our Antarian forces joined with his to rebel against Khivar, but Khivar got away before the complete decimation of his army. The entire Tess debacle took place this last May, and the other shoe has yet to drop, but we know that Khivar and his men have landed here on Earth. The war may have been over here on Earth, and then shortly after on Antar, but it appears Khivar will still be a gnat to swat in the future.

Alex had massive amounts of brain damage, all of the mind warping necessary to keep him on task, despite the threat of blasting from Tess, appeared to have taken it's unhealthy toll. Max and Zan both had to work on him- it was a sight I never want to see again. And in spite of all this drama, and all of this fighting- I've finally found my happy ending.

Zan and I are going to Antar- we are going to liberate the throne from it's current power struggle, and finally I'll have found my own destiny. The others have decided it in the best interest of the Earth that they stay here, that they protect what they now have come to call home. I don't consider it a put down to my leadership, or a shunning of their heritage; like me they are embracing their lives.

The prospect of leaving this place I've been raised, this security blanket that has cocooned me for so long is terrifying, but it reminds me of something I told Ava once, something told to me by my Godmother: "where you decide to live for the rest of your life tells you if home was where you started out, or if home is something bigger; that if you live somewhere other than where you were born for the rest of your life, then you were meant for bigger and better things". I had told Ava that I liked that, that it was nice, and she had related, but I never could've comprehended what it would truly mean for me someday.

I was the smallest of small town girls, the most unlikely for something out of the ordinary to happen to, but in a single moment when I faced death only to turn from it, I changed; everything that has happened to me has blessed me, even the most painful events. I do not believe that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger; I believe that what doesn't kill you changes how you see everything.

Zan is my home, he is my heart, my love, my king- Zan is my soul mate. This journal started out as a way to document my scientific finds, to help me study life and understand it; and scientifically it may have failed, but the end product- understanding life- succeeded on a grander scale.

To whomever reads this I want you to know- I was Liz Parker, small town girl from Roswell, New Mexico, but today I am Liz of Antar, Queen of the Antarian people, and bound for bigger and better things.

Liz let the book cover close and she sighed. The finality of her last entry hit home and she curled up in her chase lounge and drew the wool blanket tighter around herself. Shifting only momentarily to place the journal on the snow-covered table beside her. She was waiting for Zan to come home. It was getting late and the snow was already beginning to fall again for the third time that day.

They planned to leave for Antar in a week and before they went Liz wanted to share something with all of their friends, something she couldn't share with them without Zan. The quaint little apartment they had rented held one deciding factor in their choice for living there instead of a high end suburban house- it had a balcony. The small but serviceable slat of concrete floor overlooked a large part of New York City, and Liz found that waiting outside under the smattering of stars until Zan arrived home was one of her favorite past times.

Liz glanced up at the sky, the V constellation was barely visible, but just a glimpse of it comforted her. Twirling the ends of her hair, Liz realized that the length had growth at least two feet in the last five years. Furthermore, Liz realized that it felt like yesterday she had allowed Ava to mix up the natural color scheme of her hair- something that had lasted until a year ago when Liz wanted back her plain dark brown color. She still had her tattoos, though she did let close the belly ring. Zan hadn't really cared either way if her appearance had changed; though he complimented anyway.

Ava. Liz longed for her friend, it had been so long since they had last seen each other, at least four months. They talked constantly, but traveling from one end of the country to the other wasn't a luxury either could afford. Maria too hadn't visited in quite a while, but they were all coming soon. Even Isabel, who Liz hadn't seen in two years. Max and two-year-old James were still grieving Tess's death, James didn't really know where mommy went, and the emotions weren't mature, but the baby boy knew something was wrong. Moreover, Max hadn't taken Tess's death well either. They had really connected a year after the war, and married six short months later- they had seemed happy. When Max found out what she had done and the inevitable fact that she had been betraying their group for power with Khivar; he couldn't be angry at Liz, or anyone else, but the personal betrayal had done great damage.

His son was the only reason Max was still standing, still moving forward; and Liz loved the child like her own for that fact. Zan may have been her king, but Max had been her friend long before that. Even though the fence had taken this long to mend, Liz and Max were finally back where they had started all those years ago in High School- they were friends.

The opening of the front door alerted Liz to Zan's arrival. She tugged the blanket around her tighter and hopped off the chase before sliding open the door to the living room. "Hey honey." She leaned again the doorframe to study her husband.

"Hi Angel." Zan said then looked up at her as he stripped off his scarf and coat. "Baby what have I said about sitting outside in the snow? You're going to catch pneumonia out there." He walked to her and Liz entered the room fully, toeing the door closed behind her. She reached up for his kiss and warmed as he hugged her.

"I have something to tell you, Zan." Liz smiled and held him more snuggly to her.

"What? Is somebody not coming? Are we going to have to postpone the departure?"

"No." Liz shook her head against his chest coyly and then released him, stepped back, and took her face in his hands giving him a long kiss, only to pull back again and smile. "I am pregnant. I am…we are, going to be parents."

"Holy-" He didn't finish that thought, he grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her before throwing open the balcony doors and letting out a shout. Liz yanked him back in and laughed at his response- it was everything she had hoped it would be.

"Oh God, Angel. Oh I love you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you." Zan was on his knees in front of her hugging her around the middle and kissing her stomach.

"I found out this morning. Dr. Dresden called me and told me that I'm perfectly healthy and that I should be very happy to know that I am now expecting. We are five weeks pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Liz felt the on set of tears and laughed again. Dr. Dresden was a good find, he was a part of one of the rebel Antarian factions that had come to Earth in hopes of finding the rumored king of Antar. Liz and the others didn't have to fear for their secret or lives with him, and Dr. Dresden, as he had chosen to call himself, was a gentle being by nature.

"I've been bursting to tell you all day, but with you gone to talk to Larek about leaving and preparing for everyone to come visit us; I haven't had the chance. I was waiting out on the balcony for you."

"I don't want no more of that. No outside, you and the baby need to be one hundred percent safe and warm." Zan kissed her stomach again and then got to his feet. That's when he noticed the dinner table in the open dining area- it had their good china out and tapered candles, and sparkling cider. "Ah Baby, you had a nice dinner planned."

"Yeah, but then I saw you and I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to do it like you see on TV sitcoms, but the anticipation has been bottled up inside of me all day. I say we celebrate through a big dinner…then maybe another celebration afterwards." Liz bite her lip and then smiled brightly before tilting her head up to Zan again. He swept in and their lips met once more, and then Liz tugged at him, leading him to the dinner table. As they sat down, parting from one another, Liz couldn't help but smile when she realized that she had always been meant for him.

_**The End**_


End file.
